Bobobo, he's not fighting Hair Hunters but else!
by Eat Pie or Fight 44 Dogs
Summary: This is basicaly a new story of Bobobo and his friends. Same set-up, new Bo as Bobobo, Beauty, Suzu and much more of the coolness that is Bobobo-bobo-bobo fight crazy enemies and learn to love and hate all those around them. Get ready to Bo!
1. Meet Bobobo and Beauty and some robot

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bobobo, but that should already be common sense.**_

**While this is a Bobobo fanfic, it's kind of a Bobobo remake. There's quite a few differences, such as the settings and plot, and perhaps less humour and randomness. First fanfic so don't flame. May contain a bit of OoC for Bobobo and slightly akward sentences.**

**Chapter 1: The first meeting and one hell of a Robot**

_The surrounding area was pitch black, except for a small amount of light surrounding a pink-haired girl carrying a torch while walking. A moment later, she was in a room lit only by torches, which looked like the inside of an ancient temple._

"Wow, I've never seen anything like this before!" the girl exclaimed in delight. However, she failed to notice a group of red eyes staring at her from the other side of the room, which would cut her accomplishment short.

"Arrrgh!!!" It was too late. The red eyes revealed themselves to be grotesque monsters, spider-like almost. The girl immediately ran in panic from them, but it was difficult to do so in a dark area, and thus she tripped. As the monsters closed in, the girl feared the worst. Suddenly, she was saved by a big black whip, which made quick work out of all the monsters. The girl looked up in relief, trying to see where the whip came from. The only thing she could see was a man with a golden afro wearing shades standing in front of her.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

"I am now thanks to you!" the girl replied happily, but she couldn't help but to stare at her savior as if he was a freak. No wonder, the black whip that defeated the monsters was actually nosehair! And it was dangling from this man's nose!

"YOU MEAN THAT BLACK WHIP WAS ACTUALLY A GIANT NOSEHAIR!?" the girl yelled.

"Errrr.... no." the man hesitated as he withdrew his "black whip" back into his nose.

"Whatever. Wait, I've never seen you around Inafu Village. What are you doing here?"

"I saw you go into this temple little missy along my travels. I can't just let you go in alone. It's dangerous!"

"Yeah, I know. It's just so boring and unhappy back at Inafu Village. Even the elder's stories about this temple didn't stop me from wanting to explore it."

"Tell me girl, what's your name?"

"My name's Beauty."

"My name is Bobobo. But in actualty it's Bobobo, bobo-bobo! Just don't call me Bo, ya dig?" Bobobo's behaviour weirded Beauty out just a bit.

"Bobobo?" Beauty asked, almost pleadingly.

"Hm?"

"Please don't send me back to the village!" Beauty pleaded desperately as she clutched onto Bobobo.

"You don't want to go back to your own village?" Bobobo asked.

"I can't. Im always the laughing stock of the other children. Besides, I want to find my big brother!"

"If that's the case... then come along with me. It's no hair off my back. But we need to get out of here right now." Bobobo replied as Beauty looked very joyful at Bobobo's response.

"Right." Beauty replied. The two began walking towards the exit, now aided by Bobobo's afro which lighted up. As one would expect, this weirded out Beauty.

"Look, the exit!" Beauty pointed out in excitement. Bobobo and Beauty rushed towards it only to be blocked by a pickle that fell from above.

"Im Pickles, and I want to join your team!" the pickle known as Pickles asked. Too bad for him a dog came from behind and ate the poor pickle. Beauty look slightly worried for the pickle, but she then saw Bobobo petting the dog that ate Pickles.

"That's a good Mr. Poochy!" Bobobo praised the dog while rubbing it's belly.

"YOU MEAN THAT'S YOUR DOG?" Beauty yelled.

"Hi, Im Mr. Poochy." the dog exclaimed.

"ARRRRRRRRRRGHH!! Talking dog! Kill it!" Bobobo screamed as he ran behind Beauty to escape the seemingly harmful dog.

"Bobobo, you're overeacting! Now let's get out of here!" Beauty said, running to the exit of the temple. Bobobo shortly followed her out, all while leaving the dog behind.

"It's good to finally have fresh air!" Beauty said, relieved. The outside of the temple was high up on a mountain. In front of the temple was a ciffside, yet there was a long bridge connected to it.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Bobobo asked in a childish tone, pointing at the bridge.

"Oh. That's the Inafu Bridge. I've heard it's the only way off this mountain since it's a long way down to the bottom." Beauty told Bobobo.

"WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT THE..." Bobobo asked in absolute shock.

"YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE SURPRISED ABOUT THAT! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET HERE AS A MATTER OF FACT!" Beauty asked.

"I was teleported here on a quest by a powerful mage." Bobobo replied while wearing amour.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Beauty asked curiously, as if she didn't hear what Bobobo just said.

"Hmph, while you were screaming to me about how I got here, I went over to that dead guy, took his amour and put in on just for the sake of being funny." Bobobo explained while poking the dead guy with a stick.

"Wait, how come there's a corpse here. Was this a murder?" Beauty asked in a worried tone while staring at the corpse. Her question was soon answered when a laser struck the corpse, comically blowing it up. Beauty looked around to see where the laser came from, only to see a giant robot on the bridge approaching them.

"HALT. I AM H.A.A.G.E.N G.70. TO PROCEED, YOU MUST PAY THE TOLL OF $500. FALIURE TO COMPLY WILL RESULT IN DEATH." the robot H.A.A.G.E.N G.70 warned the heroes.

"Please sir, my daughter is very sick. We need to get to the hospital on the other side right now before it's too late!" Bobobo pleaded to H.A.A.G.E.N G.70 while holding Beauty in his arms.

"I DON'T THINK THIS WILL FOOL HIM!" Beauty yelled.

"VERY WELL. PREPARE TO DIE." H.A.A.G.E.N G.70 threatened. "INITIATE SCANNING DEVICE: P.I.K.A.R.I,99." H.A.A,G.E.N G.70's chest opened up to reveal a gun-like device that pointed at Beauty, who stepped back in fear.

"SCANNING...SCANNING...SCANNING. DONE. BIOLOGICAL ANLYSIS INDICATES HUMAN SUBJECT BEAUTY OF INAFU VILLAGE. HAS PINK HAIR AND A TENDANCY TO CRITICIZE OTHERS. HP: 150. KNOWN ABILITIES: NONE, EXCEPT TO CRITICISE FRIEND AND FOE ALIKE, BUT SHE CANNOT CRITICISE ME BECAUSE I AM A FLAWLESS DEVICE. THREAT LEVEL: NONE" P.I.K.A.R.I.99 commented.

"ONE CAN CLEARLY SEE THAT THE GIRL HAS PINK HAIR, YOU DUMBASS! YOU ARE A FLAWED PROGRAM." H.A.A.G.E.N G.70 insulted his component.

"Do me next!" Bobobo jumped up and down in front of H.A.A.G.E.N G.70, who aimed the scanning gun P.I.K.A.R.I.99 at him.

"SCANNING...SCANNING...SCANNING. DONE. BIOLOGICAL ANLYSIS INDICATES HUMAN SUBJECT BOBOBO-BOBO-BOBO. HE'S PROBABLY A HALF HAIR BEING OR SOMETHING. HIS PERSONALITY IS RANDOM, SO IT CAN MAKE HIM HARD TO PREDICT. HP: 400. KNOWN ABILITIES: HANAGE SHINKEN: THE ABILITY TO CONTROL NOSEHAIRS AT WILL. THREAT LEVEL: LOW." P.I.K.A.R.I.99 commented again.

"What do you mean, 'theat level low' boy?" Bobobo asked P.I.K.A.R.I.99.

"ADDITIONAL SCAN INDICATES BOBOBO DOES NOT LIKE ME SAYING HE IS A LOW THREAT LEVEL BECAUSE HE THINK'S HE'S..." P.I.K.A.R.I.99 was interrupted by a pissed off H.A.A.G.E.N G.70 who's gone and ripped P.I.K.A.R.I.99 right out of his chest, threw him onto the ground, and shot him way too many times than neccesary with his lasers. Though by the time H.A.A.G.E.N G.70 turned his attention back to Bobobo and Beauty, they were out of sight.

"SUBJECTS OUT OF RANGE." H.A.A.G.E.N G.70 stated sounding slightly annoyed.

**Who is this H.A.A.G.E.N G.70, and how will Bobobo defeat him? Oh, and where did Bobobo and Beauty go? You might get a bit confused in the next chapter!**


	2. Don be a pirate for robots rust now

**Chapter 2: From Mecha-Troll to... the High Seas!?**

Beauty and Bobobo were running away from the bridge. Up ahead there was a small village.

"Hey Beauty, what's the big deal?" Bobobo asked while trying to catch up with Beauty, who was a surprisingly fast runner. The two suddenly slowed down to walking speed.

"Bobobo, that machine knows all about us, and probably your weaknesses. It's not that I don't have faith in you, but there's another way to stop the robot." Beauty explained.

"How?" Bobobo asked.

"Im going to ask the village elder if he can allow the robot to let us pass, because I sure don't have enough to pay the robot." Beauty explained yet again. The two walked for a while and soon ended up in Inafu Village, where a old man in white robes stood at the gateway, whom was the village elder.

"Huh. Beauty, what are you doing outside the village? And who's this freak you bought along?" the Elder asked inpolitely.

"It's a long story. This is Bobobo-bobo-bobo or just Bobobo for short. He saved me from the monsters of Inafu Temple." Beauty told the Elder.

"YOU, ACTUALLY, WENT, INTO, THE TEMPLE? Hell, do you know how much emphasis I put in my stories warning you kids NOT to ever go into that place!!! Thank god you're still alive, girl!" the Elder scolded Beauty, which made her flinch.

"Now listen here, boy. This girl just wanted to have a bit of adventure. From what she's told me, she misses her older brother and wants to find him. I've allowed her to come along with me on my travels, but you've got to tell that robot guarding the bridge to let us through, or else I'll just tear it down!" Bobobo threatened as he stood up for Beauty.

"Too bad. Beauty stays with me here, and you can go and rot for all I care. You'll never destroy that robot!" the Elder insisted, mocking Bobobo.

"Bobobo, do something! I don't want to stay here anymore." Beauty pleaded Bobobo, who placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Don't worry Beauty. I'll just give this guy a taste of my Hanage Shinken!" Bobobo yelled as he unleashed his nosehairs on the elder. To his surprise, the Elder just sat on a chair that appeared behind him, but it broke, knocking him down but causing Bobobo's nosehairs to miss.

"Haha, that was my Sitting on a Chair Shinken. With this, I can summon chairs behind people... and I get to choose their size, shape and durability. And if a chair breaks while you sit on it, you die instantly!" The Elder explained evily.

"That's cool and all, but I don't get how that would be a effective fighting style. I mean, people dying on breaking chairs... that's just stupid." Bobobo criticised the Elder's Shinken. The problem was, he was sitting ON a chair.

"Bobobo, watch out, that chair's about to break!" Beauty warned Bobobo. The chair did indeed break, but the only injury Bobobo took was to his butt as he hit the ground hard.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! A splinter!" Bobobo yelled, trying to get a piece of wood out of his butt.

"Actually, I lied about the whole dying part. My Shinken is actually very useless in a fight." The Elder admitted.

"Useless? I have a sore butt because of you! Hanage Shinken! See how you like this!" Bobobo yelled as his nosehairs attempted to strike the Elder like flying spears. This time they actually hit, knocking the Elder to the ground.

"Yay Bobobo, you did it!" Beauty cheered as Bobobo walked up to the Elder. "Listen buddy, you've got to have a little faith in Beauty. Don't you want her to he happy?" Bobobo asked the Elder.

"Hell no. Not with you." The Elder answered abruptly as he fell unconscious.

"So much for reprogramming the robot. I guess we have no choice.... but to fight the machine!" Bobobo decleared.

"Wait Bobobo. I need to go back to my house so I can pack for the journey." Beauty told Bobobo.

**2 hours later**, Bobobo and Beauty headed back to Inafu bridge to see H.A.A.G.E.N G.70 still guarding it. He immediately noticed the two heroes and once again became hostile towards them.

"YOU HAVE COME BACK TO DIE. VERY WELL THEN, INITIATE SCANNER." H.A.A.G.E.N G.70 opened up his chest for the same P.I.K.A.R.I.99 scanner gun to appear, aiming at Beauty once again.

"WAIT, DIDN'T YOU RIP THAT THING OFF AND THROW IT AWAY LAST TIME?" Beauty yelled.

"YES I DID, BUT SHORTLY AFTER I REALISED I NEED IT TO LIVE, SO I HAD TO JUMP ALL THE WAY DOWN, RETRIEVE IT AND CLIMB ALL THE WAY BACK UP. I GOTTA TELL YOU, THERE ARE SOME SCARY THINGS DOWN AT THE BOTTOM OF THE MOUNTAIN." H.A.A.G.E.N G.70 replied.

"Enough talk! Hanage Shinken! Bobobo unleashed!" Nosehairs started flying out at H.A.G.E.N G.70, who just stood there.

"ATTACK: HANAGE SHINKEN. INITIATING COUNTERATTACK SEQUENCE." H.A.A.G.E.N G.70 stated, who placed his robotic arms in front of himself, assuming Bobobbo would try and strike him down, only to catch the nosehairs. But instead, the nosehairs flew in through the large space in between H.A.A.G.E.N G.70's legs and planted themselves into the ground. "Beauty, hold onto me. We're going to slide through the robot's legs to get to the other side of him." Beauty had no time to complain, and held onto Bobobo as they both flew forward from Bo's nosehairs retracting to the other side of H.A.A.G.E.N G.70.

"DATA INDICATES A DIRTY TRICK. PREPARE FOR HURT." H.A.A.G.E.N G.70 stated as he ducked down to prevent Bobobo and Beauty from getting through.

"Bobobo, this won't work! He's onto us!" Beauty warned Bobobo.

"Like hell he is. Hanage Shinken! Rising Blade of Hair!" As the two flew forward, Bobobo's afro opened to reveal a very long sword pointing straight up. If the duo kept going at this rate, the sword would easily slice through H.A.A.G.E.N G.70.

"WHAT!?" H.A.A.G.E.N G.70 yelled in confusion as he had no time to react to the blade, which sliced through his robotic body with no effort as Bobobo and Beauty succeded in reaching the other side of H.A.A.G.E.N G.70.

"Great job Bobobo!" Beauty once again praised Bobobo's victory over another enemy.

"IT'S NOT OVER YET!!! INITIATING LAST RESORT: SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE!!!" H.A.A.G.E.N G.70 warned abruptly.

"Quick Beauty, we have to run to the other side as quickly as possible!" Bobobo told Beauty, who didn't hesitate to follow him as they both ran like hell to get away from the self-destructing H.A.A,G.E.N G.70.

"INITIATING SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE NOW!" H.A.A,G.E.N G.70 warned as he exploded, destroying the entire bridge. The blast didn't hit Bobobo and Beauty, but they unfortunately did not make to the other side, and fell from the high mountains. It looked like the end for them...

* * *

On a pirate Ship out in the open, a group of round blue creatures wearing pirate outfits were gathering in crowds. One of these creatures walked up to a larger one, but this one was orange, had thorns on his back and was wearing pirate captain's gear; a hat, an eyepatch and a sword.

"Captain Don Patch, we found two strange people with the fish we just caught."

"Really? Let me see if they're alive." Don Patch replied as he saw two people stuck with a pile of fish; Bobobo and Beauty! They were just beginning to wake up.

"The pretty lass would make a fine addition to the crew, I would no longer have to slave myself to female duties." Don Patch Patch suggested.

"Huh, where are we?" Beauty asked, still sounding sleepy as she rubbed her eyes. She apparently did not hear Don Patch's last line.

"The name be Don Patch, Captain of the Hajike Pirates." Don Patch explained.

"So you're the one who saved us." Bobobo also sounded sleepy. Don Patch slowly turned to Bobobo upon hearing his voice.

"Bobobo!" Don Patch ran up to Bobobo to happily greet him. Yet Bobobo did not feel the same about Don Patch, and punched him in the face!!!

"Oh, hey Don Patch." Bobobo greeted Don Patch with little acknowledgement, as if he had already figured out Don Patch was already there.

"IS THAT HOW YOU GREET AN OLD FRIEND, HUH BOBOBO!?" Don Patch yelled.

"Wait, so you two know each other?" Beauty asked.

"Sure, I've been to many places, and this guy's one of my good buddies." Bobobo explained.

"But how did we get here?" Beauty asked.

"We saw you're bodies being carried by a school of fish. Lucky for you we catch fish and reel them in with nets; you were among the fish, and still alive luckily." One of the blue creatures explained.

"So now that you're here, why don't you join my crew, me and my Kopatches, who are the blue things that hang around my ship in case you didn't know what I was talking about?" Don Patch asked while the Kopatches looked kind of angry at their Captain at the way he described them.

"I don't know. Joining pirates doesn't sound right." Beauty doubted.

"Don't worry Beauty, it'll be fun! Right Don Patch?" Bobobo insisted.

"Of course, and we get to swim whenever we like thanks to the ocean!" Don Patch told Beauty.

"You all swim in the ocean?" Beauty asked.

"We don't swim in the ocean you idiot! Geez, what made you think we do that?" Don Patch yelled, contradicting what he just said.

"You said you did." Beauty thought to herself coldly.

"So do you want to join with me?" Bobobo asked convincingly, bringing the main subject back up again.

"Fine, guess I have no other choice." Beauty made up her mind.

"Great! Now first things first. Beauty, you'll be the handmaiden of this ship. Now go and mop the decks for me!" Don Patch ordered, handing Beauty a mop and a bucket.

"Why do I have to do this?!" Beauty asked defiantely.

"Firstly, you're a girl. Secondly, Im the captain of this ship and I could just throw you off anytime should you defy me." Don Patch threatened.

"Bobobo." Beauty turned and pleaded to Bobobo, hoping he could help her in this time of need.

"Beauty, a little work goes a long way. In time, people could really come to respect you for hard work." Bobobo pointed out. Beauty walked away from the two men, grumbling.

"And what do I do, Don Patch sir?" Bobobo asked while dressed as a army soldier.

"Bobobo old buddy, you and I are going to sit on top of that porch and watch Beauty do all the hard work, all while having a NICE COLD beer." Don Patch insisted while pointing to a porch high above the main deck.

"Sweet." Bobobo could only reply to this offer of pure awesome.

**A moment later**, Beauty was mopping the decks, all while Bobobo and Don Patch were sitting in chairs with electronic fans, drinking beer and laughing; possibly at Beauty.

"Grrrr, as soon as Im placed on this ship, that jerk Don Patch just has to torture me in this heat. I'd sure like to get back at those men somehow." Beauty complained.

"The Captain CAN be a real jerk sometimes, I warn you. But he's still a respectable guy." A nearby Kopatch told Beauty, who was still working.

"Tell me, does Don Patch do this to all the women who come on board this ship?" Beauty asked in a annoyed tone.

"Hard to say, you're the only girl who has ever really ventured on the Captain's ship. I'll tell you something though, I've seen him cross-dess on many occasions. In all I think he's just jealous of you." the Kopatch explained.

"Hmph. How did someone as inconsiderate as him ever become the Captain of a pirate ship?" Beauty asked, still moody.

"Actually, the Captain's godson Hantenko found this ship about 3 years ago. He gave it to the Captain as a birthday present, and ever since then he wanted to travel the seas as a pirate and have all of us become the Hajike Pirates." the Kopatch further explained.

"How lame." Beauty replied dryly.

"And don't mock the Captain either, cus otherwise I'll tell on you, and then you'll get even more work!" The Kopatch threatened Beauty, being a total jerk like his boss was. As the Koptach walked away, Beauty sighed in dissapointment, only to stop working for a split second.

"HEY, DID I SAY YOU COULD STOP WORKING?" Don Patch yelled from above, which forced poor Beauty back to her job.

**Bobobo and Don Patch kick back with some beer while poor Beauty is forced to slave around the ship as Don Patch's servant. Will Bobobo stand up for her? Or will he join Don Patch's side of evil for longer than we expected to the point where he will become out of character forever, perhaps losing his role as protagonist. Wait, I never said Bo's the good guy here! There's more to come!**


	3. Beauty outcooks the Don

**Chapter 3: Don Patch Tries to Cook for His Crew**

Beauty sat on the floor, looking tired after having mopped the deck of Don Patch's pirate ship for over a hour. She looked over to Bobobo and Don Patch, who were near her trying to make a fire.

"Hey Bobobo, how are we going to make that fireplace?" Don Patch asked stupidly.

"Well you see Don Patch, anyone can make a fire using logs. But what most people don't know is that you can rub a Don Patch against a ship deck and create a inferno!" Bobobo explained as if he was a expert on the whole subject.

"What's a Don Patch?" Don Patch stupidly asked again. Bobobo suddenly grabbed Don Patch and attempted to rub him at the ship deck, which didn't cause anything to happen thanks to Beauty previously cleaning the deck. Except make Don Patch angry.

"BEAUTY, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU INSISTED ON SCRUBBING THE DECKS BEFORE DINNER SINCE YOU KNEW THAT'S WHEN I NEED THE FLOORS CLEAN TO START A FIRE!" Don Patch scolded Beauty.

"Hmph, well excuse me for scrubbing the deck for you. You just have to randomly blame me for everything because I'm a girl, isn't that right?" Beauty asked defiantly.

"Captain, dinner has been prepared." a voice called out, which inpterrupted the argument. Upon hearing this, Don Patch's mood instantly changed to a joyful one as he ran towards a well-made fireplace that was surrounded by a group of Kopatches and a man whom had blonde hair and was wearing a white coat and hat. Oddly enough, they all were holding sticks with a single burnt fish attached to the end.

"YOU MEAN THIS IS THE BEST YOU CAN MAKE FOR DINNER?" Beauty yelled.

"None of us know how to cook, so this is what we eat when there's no takeaway food outlets around." the blonde man told Beauty.

"You know, I kind of feel sorry that you all have to eat like this. Back home I was taught how to cook, so I could help you out if you have any other ingredients." Beauty offered.

"Hold on sister, who do you think you are trying to outdo me? Im the best chef on board!" Don Patch yelled, knocking Beauty down while cross-dressing in a chef's outfit.

"If you can cook, then why have you reduced your crew to eating fish on a stick?" Beauty asked.

"Shut up Beauty." Don Patch said coldly.

"Oh, why do I even bother?" Beauty said annoyed. That said, Don Patch raced in and out of a cabin to bring out and assemble what looked like a outdoor kitchen, then started to race around his kitchen to what looked to be professional as everyone else just stared at him. After a short moment, Don Patch had a large table set out with places for everyone.

"Here, try my clam chowder." Don Patch offered, placing bowls out on the table. Everyone sat down except for Beauty, who didn't trust Don Patch. Apart from Don Patch and Beauty, everyone took a sip of Don Patch's chowder... only to spit it out right back at Don Patch in disgist.

"ARRRRGH! This isn't chowder! It's 2 minute ramen, and it taste like absolute crap!" Bobobo yelled, which made Don Patch carve at himself with a knife.

"Actually, it tastes pretty good." the blonde-haired man lied, as his turned a pale blue as if he was sick. Don Patch threw his knife into the ocean upon hearing this, which strangely caused something to scream.

"As if." Beauty said sarcastically. "Hey, why don't you actually let me do the cooking instead?" she offered.

"Fine." Don Patch gave in. Beauty walked over to the kitchen, mimicing Don Patch's cooking except at a slower rate. While she was cooking, everyone else was leaning over into the sea vomiting, while Don Patch was patting Bobobo's back and only his for some reason. After everyone was feeling better, they turned around to see Beauty had SOMEHOW prepared bowls of clam chowder for everyone. With the exception of Don Patch, everyone gathered around to try Beauty's cooking.

"Come on Don Patch, don't you want to try Beauty's cooking?" Bobobo turned to ask Don Patch.

"After you." Don Patch said evily.

"Well, if you don't eat yours, I will." Bobobo offered.

"Fine." Don Patch agreed.

With that, everyone took a sip as Beauty watched as a nervous wreck. Everyone hesitated for a moment after a single sip, and suddenly devoured the entire chowder with joy.

"That was GREAT! I want some more!" Bobobo yelled out.

"Me too!" a random Kopatch called out.

"You really liked it?" Beauty said in delight as she pointed to herself. Suddenly, Don Patch clinged to Beauty and looked at her with puppy eyes. "I WANT SOME PLEASE, I WANT SOME PLEAE, I WANT SOME PLEASE!!!" Don Patch pleaded.

"Hmmm, as much as you've tortured me today, I can't say no to you." Beauty said with remorse as went over to the kitchen to make Don Patch a bowl of clam chowder, whom was still clinging to Beauty's leg by the way. After a moment of preparation, Beauty handed Don Patch a bowl of clam chowder. But when he ate it whole, he did not feel the same about it as the others.

"!!! IT'S SO, SPICY!!!" Don Patch screamed as he ran around in circles comically breathing fire. Beauty chuckled at his suffering, as she finally had a chance to get even with Don Patch.

**While all this was happening, out at sea a boy was spying on Don Patch and his crew while sitting on a large crate floating in the middle of the ocean. From his view, he seemed to eye Beauty with interest. **

"Heh, that girl sure knows how to get back at a man, and right through his stomach in that!" the boy said to himself. He had tall spiky hair, small gold eyes, a neck collar, a black shirt with a long sleeved gray shirt underneath it, blue jeans and brown shoes. Suddenly he heard a eerie noise which was coming from above. It was a UFO! The UFO was flying surprisingly to the ground, which was fortunate for the boy as he seemed to be aiming a harpoon gun at the UFO.

"Ok, brace yourself. 1..2..3!" At that moment, the boy fired the harpoon gun, which dug into the UFO. From there on, the boy climbed up to the top of the UFO and managed to sneak into a vent. This UFO was strangely heading towards Don Patch's ship, but it was still far away.

**Back at Don Patch's ship, ****Beauty was staring into the night sky from a window in a small cabin, which Don Patch had given her to sleep in. **

_"Sigh, it's been a rough day. It all started with a simple argument at breakfast with Chester. From that point on, I just wanted to get out of the village. And then I ended up meeting Bobobo, who's allowing me to travel with him to search for my big brother. Are you still alive, I wonder?"_ Beauty thought to herself as she sat on the end of her bed. Her thoughts were interrupted by Bobobo barging into her room holding some bottles of beer.

"Beauty, why don't you come and party with Don Patch and the others?" Bobobo offered.

"I'll pass." Beauty replied.

"Look, if it's about me laughing at you while sitting with Don Patch, Im sorry."

"Bobobo, you don't know how much it hurt me. You're one of the only people I've come to respect in my life. I've looked up to you in this one day we've been together. But when you sided with Don Patch, it broke my heart. I wanted to cry."

"In case you didn't know, the clam chowder you made today was delicious. Where did you learn to make chowder that good?"

"I learnt it from my older brother. When I was a little girl, he was the only thing I had. We had to do whatever we could to survive out on the streets."

"Your brother sounds like a very caring person. We'll search for him as soon as we get off this ship."

"Thanks."

"Bobobo! Beauty! Come out and party with us!" Don Patch called out.

"Come on Beauty, have a little fun with us!" Bobobo offered.

"Im worried about Don Patch. I can't really trust him." Beauty admitted.

"Don't worry about him. If he tries anything funny on you, I'll punch him in the face!"

"Alright."

"Then let's go!" Bobobo and Beauty got up and headed outside, where the rest of the crew gathered. Fireworks had been set-up, as well as tables filled with beer. Not to mention utter chaos.

"Hey Beauty." Don Patch staggered over to Beauty, drunk. "I just wanted to ask you what that glowing thingy is in the sky. It's so pretty. Hey, can you go get it for me?" Indeed there was a glowing thingy, and it was heading towards the ship.

"That's a UFO!" Beauty pointed out. It floated right above the ship, and to Beauty and Bobobo's horror, a green alien fell out of the UFO and crashed in front of Bobobo. He immediately got up and pointed a raygun at the heroes.

"Beauty, you're coming with us. Don't resist and I'll give you some rice bean soup to eat during our trip." the alien commanded.

"Wait, who are you and how do you know my name?" Beauty asked fearfully.

"I am a Ochazuke Alien, the last of my species. I like rice bean soup. My boss knows about you and has given me orders to bring you to him. I must not fail, for the sake of all rice bean soup!" Ochazuke Alien explained.

"I will not let anyone harm Beauty. If you want her, you'll have to get through me!" Bobobo told the alien.

"So you think. While you and I were having this plesant coversation, plesant for all the wrong reasons in my case, I didn't have to get past you to get Beauty. Kabeo already did that for me! Mwhahahahahaha! Look up there!" Ochazuke Alien pointed to the UFO, where Kabeo was holding Beauty, who was struggling to get away.

"Bobobo!" Beauty called out.

"Grrr, you won't get away with this!" Bobobo threatened.

"Oh, I think we will. And don't bother trying to catch us, otherwise dire consequences await you and your numbskull friends." Ochazuke Alien boasted while holding onto a rope that pulled him up to the UFO, which began to take off.

"That's it! Hanage Shinken!" Bobobo's nosehairs extended to try and reach the UFO, but it was too far above for Bobobo to reach. Bobobo slamed his fist into the ground in anger that he failed to save Beauty, while Don Patch was too drunk and uncaring to do a thing.

**Oh no! Beauty has been kidnapped by the two evil minions Kabeo and Ochazuke Alien! Who do they work for, what do they want with her and more importantly, where are they taking her? And what's Don Patch's thoughts on the kidnapping? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Mayhem in the department store!

**Chapter 4: When 2 Monsters enter a Department Store...**

**Beauty was inside the UFO alongside Kabeo and Ochazuke Alien. Surprisingly enough, she wasn't put in a cage or locked up, but rather placed alongside the two villains in their open-spaced UFO in one huge room. **

_"What's going to happen to me? Im scared!"_ Beauty was on all fours crying.

"Don't worry Beauty, we're not actually going to do anything bad to you. See, all we know is that our boss wants you, and it has nothing to do with torture or killing. It's for your own good." Kabeo explained.

"Rice bean soup will help make everything better." Ochazuke offered a bowl of rice bean soup to Beauty, but she still kept crying.

"Is there anything we can do to stop her from crying?" Ochazuke asked Kabeo.

"I don't know, but she's sure to start sleeping soon enough. It's past her bedtime." Kabeo replied.

"You know her bedtime?"

"NO, I just presume young girls would go to bed at around 10:00."

"Whatever. Hey, do you want to play Halo?"

"Sure, anything to break the boredom." Kabeo and Ochazuke walked over to a large couch in front of a Plasma TV screen and turned on their Xbox 360.

"Beauty, if you want anything, just ask me or Kabeo, who's that horned guy next to me in case you didn't know." Ochazuke explained.

"Hey, who are you calling horned?!" Kabeo yelled.

"Snacks are in that fridge over there, and there's a bed next to it. Watch out because Kabeo has a tendancy to midnight snack. And if you want to play video games with us, we have a extra controller." Ochazuke continued.

Beauty ignored the two minions and got onto the bed. She had calmed down a bit, seeing as the two minions didn't seem as evil as she thought before. _"These guys are being awfully nice to me, I can't decide wether it's deception or not. I'll bet they're returning me back to Inafu Village, and back to old boring life. It can't be for any other reason. Who would want to kidnap me?" _Beauty thought as she suddenly found herself drifting off to sleep.

**The next day, Ochazuke Alien and Kabeo entered a department store. **

"Hmmmm, this place sure looks boring." Ochazuke complained.

"Remember, we're here to get some supplies." Kabeo reminded Ochazuke.

"In that case, why don't we see if Beauty wants anything from here for breakfast?"

"One of us will have to get back to the UFO in that case. It's a real pain in the ass to do that, so you'd better go if you want to ask Beauty yourself.

"Not quite. I'll just ring the telephone that's located right next to her bed and ask her from there."

"Ok, first off, why did you put a telephone next to the guest's bed, and secondly, Beauty will not answer the phone, seeing how it's in OUR UFO, and she'll think that one of our friends will be on the phone for us. That's just a stupid idea, don't call her."

"To hell with you, Im going to do it anyway. Oh, and I put the telephone next to her bed just for this situation." Ochazuke pulled out a pink mobile phone from his cluster of tentacles and dialed.

**On the other side of the line, Beauty was still in bed sleeping peacefully. A telephone right next to her bed began to ring, which slowly woke her up.**

"Gosh, why is there a phone ringing right next to me." Beauty looked around to see if Ochazuke Alien or Kabeo were around, but they were nowhere to be seen. Beauty picked up the phone and called into it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Beauty. Didn't think you'd pick up the phone." Ochazuke Alien greeted Beauty.

"WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING CALLING YOUR OWN PHONE!?" Beauty yelled. Ochazuke had to move his head away from his phone to prevent the risk of becoming deaf.

"Sorry about the confusion. I was just calling from the department store to see if you'd like anything for breakfast."

"You know, I find it awfully hard to believe that you guys are being so nice to me. But since you asked, I'll just have some cereal."

"You sure you wouldn't want some rice bean soup?"

"No."

"Okay then. Catch you later." Without replying, Beauty hanged up on her side of the phone. She walked up to one of the windows of the UFO to see a department store placed outside in the middle of what appeared to be a city.

**Back at the convenience store.**

"Beauty said she only wants cereal." Ochazuke Alien told Kabeo.

"Well that was a waste of time. Im surprised your stupid plan even worked. Note to self: Ringing your own home with a guest who has no idea what to do in the situation actually works. Good lord." Kabeo replied spitefully.

"Well Im going to read the comics. They seem to look pretty cool."

"Fine, I'll get the goods. You want any rice bean soup?"

"Of course. You should already know that every time we go shopping, we always buy rice bean soup." Ochazuke Alien walked over to the 'Science Fiction' comics and picked one up to read. As soon as flipped to a random page however, he had a disgusted look on his face. "I can't believe they draw me like this in science fiction comics. And yet Im supposed to be a celebrity here on this planet. Geez, they didn't even get the fact that my kind likes rice bean soup right. That makes me mad. I SHALL DESTROY THIS DAMN COMIC!" In a blind rage, Ochazuke tore the comic in half and then smashed the rest of the stored sci-fi comics with his tentacles. The store owner, who was a obese man wearing glasses saw this, and waddled over to Ochazuke Alien to tell him off.

"Im going to call the police, you vandal!" the obese man threatened. He didn't seem to care that he was talking to an alien, seeing as how the world of Bobobo-bobo-bobo is filled with random creatures such as food people and talking animals.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL MAKES THESE COMICS WHICH DON'T INTERPRET ME CORRECTLY!? I'LL KILL THEM!!!" Ochazuke continued in his blind rage. He pulled out his raygun in a attempt to randomly kill the obese man to quell his anger.

"Give it a rest, Ochazuke." Kabeo stepped in to stop Ochazuke from murdering a fat man.

"This dude's gotta pay for stacking these crapload of comics on his shelf!" Ochazuke protested in anger.

"Remember what we came here for. And besides, the boss won't be happy with us if we cause any uneccesary casualties."

"Hmmmmm... well did you at least find me some rice bean soup?"

"Let's see... now.. I don't really know how to tell you this....so Im going to say it the best I can..................no." Kabeo answered fearfully. He had the right to be afraid, because as soon as he got to the point, Ochazuke Alien shot the obese with his raygun, blowing him up and killing him.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO KILL UNECCESARILY, YOU BASTARD!! NOT ONLY DID YOU COMMIT MURDER, BUT NOW WE CAN'T BUY OUR GOODS TO TAKE ON BOARD BECAUSE YOU KILLED THE FREAKING STORE OWNER, AND BELIEVE ME, THERE'S A LOT OF THINGS HERE THAT I CAN ONLY BUY HERE, OR AT LEAST AT A CHEAP PRICE!!!" Kabeo went beserk on Ochazuke.

"WELL I CAN'T HELP IT IF THESE BLOODY HUMAN ARTISTS MAKE A MOCKERY OF MY SPECIES!!" Ochazuke replied just as madly.

"IM STARTING TO THINK I CAN'T WORK WITH YOU SINCE YOU TOTALLY SCREW UP OUR MISSIONS WITH YOUR STUPID MORALS!!"

"HEY, YOU WOULDN'T LAST A SINGLE SECOND ON A MISSION WITHOUT MY UFO!!"

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, YOU WOULDN'T LAST A SINGLE SECOND EITHER WITHOUT MY POWER OR KNOWLEDGE!!!"

**Back on the UFO, Beauty was looking out the window in view of the department store when she saw Ochazuke Alien and Kabeo pushing and shoving each other as they walked out. Beauty could not hear what they were saying to each other, but it became more serious as the two monsters became surrounded in a dust cloud, fighting each other to the death. **

_"I've never seen such a intense brawl. Though I wonder those two are fighting?"_ Beauty thought to herself. All of a sudden, she heard something make a very loud racketing nosie behind her. It was coming from a vent located on the roof of the UFO that was shaking violently and alluding a horrible yellow stench.

"Huh, who's there?" Beauty turned around in fear, knowing that the noise and stench could only mean trouble. "What do you want?"

**Despite Ochazuke Alien and Kabeo getting into a brawl, Beauty is still a captive of the two minion's UFO. But who or what is trying to make their way to Beauty? Is it a friend or foe? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. A new TV show? Alien Protagonist?

**Chapter 5: Enter Heppokomaru! What's this, a New TV Series?**

Beauty braced herself for the worst as the noise and stench the vent gave off became worse by the second. The vent eventually gave way, and a head peeked down. It's the same white-haired boy from Chapter 3!

"Come with me, you're in danger staying with these guys." the boy insisted.

"Who are you?" Beauty asked fearfully.

"I'll explain later, but for now we have to get out of here. Now, grab hold of this rope and I'll do the rest." the boy extended a rope for Beauty to grab onto. She did what she was told as the boy pulled her up to the vent with him. There was little space in the vent so Beauty had to crouch down with the boy to fit in.

"Follow me, we'll crawl through these vents to escape." the boy motioned with his hand for Beauty to follow as he crawled through the vent.

"Who are you?" Beauty asked.

"My name's Heppokomaru. I've been hiding in the vents of this UFO for a while, watching those scumbags take you from Mr. Bobobo."

"Wait, you know about Bobobo?"

"Sure, he's a great man who's travelled to many parts of the world. Wherever Mr. Bobobo goes, he's called a hero. And if you're travelling with him, then we need to reunite you with him as soon as possible before those guys find us."

"Hep-Kun, do you know about the ones who took me aboard this UFO?"

"No I don't but whoever they are, they mean trouble. Wait, did you just call me Hep-Kun?"

"Sorry. It's just a nickname I thought up for you. I hope you don't mind."

"Nah, I don't mind at all, Beauty."

"You know my name?"

"Guess I should have told you that I could hear everything that was going on from the vents. It's rather suspicious that those guys were treating you so well."

"Did you find out anything from those goons?"

"There was a conversation going on while you were asleep, something about bringing you to a place called 'the Pomade Ring'. It seems your captors aren't as evil as I anticapated, but regardless of what they want, we need to get you out of here and back to Mr. Bobobo, where you'll be safe from harm."

"Look Hep-kun, the exit's over there!" Beauty pointed out towards light at the end of the tunnel they were crawling through. Heppokomaru helped Beauty get to her feet as they climbed out, ending up underneath the UFO where Heppokomaru had originally climbed up to in Chapter 3.

"We need to escape from this city, and before those goons stop fighting." Heppokomaru explaine while pointing to Ochazuke Alien and Kabeo, who were still fighting as Heppokomaru grabbed Beauty's arm and led her away from the UFO.

"Wait, what are we fighting over again?" Kabeo wondered. It seemed that he and Ochazuke and stopped fighting, true to Heppokomaru's words. Yet they were covered in bruises and bandages as one would expect after a brawl.

"I don't know. But we need to get back into the UFO and check up on Beauty." Ocazuke Alien reminded Kabeo. The two headed up a ramp towards their UFO, and the main door automatically opened for the duo.

"We're back Beauty." Kabeo called out as the two looked around. Though something was wrong. Despite the fact that the inside of their UFO was one giant room, Beauty was nowhere to be seen!

"Hey, why's the television going?" Ochazuke asked.

"Beauty must have wanted to watch TV. She might be hiding behind the couch." Kabeo suggested. The duo walked over to their couch to see if Beauty was sitting there, but to their horror, she was not!

"Wait. If Beauty's not on the couch, THEN WHERE IS SHE?!" Kabeo yelled. He did not notice the television set, which was showing the morning news:

"Hi, Im Kappa from Maruhage News coming to you live from the very streets of the city of Maruhage!" as the reporter's name suggested, he was a Kappa. The only thing odd about him was that he was wearing a raincoat despite the fact that it was not raning!

"As usual, the city of Maruhage is peaceful, so to fill up time, Im going to walk up to random people and ask them if they want to try on a raincoat." Kappa remained true to his words as he walked up to some random black-haired guy wearing a traditional Japanese school uniform. "Hi, Im Kappa reporting live from Maruhage News! Would you like to try on a raincoat?" Kappa asked.

"Im late for school, but sure, I'll try one." the guy was given a yellow raincoat by Kappa, which be placed in his schoolbag as he walked off. Kappa then walked over to what seemed to be Beauty and Heppokomaru running by. Too bad for them Kappa was blocking their way.

"Hi, Im Kappa reporting live from Maruhage News! Do any of you two want a raincoat?" Kappa asked as he forced a raincoat at the two heroes. He did not realise that he was angering Heppokomaru.

"Out of the way!" Heppokomaru snapped as he kicked Kappa aside. Back in the UFO, Ochazuke Alien and Kabeo were shocked at what they saw. Beauty had escaped!

"How the hell did she manage to escape?!" Ochazuke yelled.

"She was with some white-haired boy in this city. He must be with THEM. We must go after them immediately and kill the boy." Kabeo insisted. Without hesitation, the duo rushed back out of their UFO to go after Beauty and Heppokomaru.

**Back to Beauty and Heppokomaru, who were still on the run in the streets of Maruhage City**

"Hep-kun, where will we go from here?" Beauty asked.

"We'll travel to my hometown, Pupu City. My father and younger sister are waiting there for me, and they'll be able to help us find Mr. Bobobo." Heppokomaru explained.

"How far is Pupu City?"

"Unfortunately, it's a long way from here. While I know how to get there by foot, it would take months to do so. We'll have to find some means of transport along the way in order to get there more quickly." as Heppokomaru spoke, Beauty was getting tired, which of course Heppokomaru took notice of. He and Beauty eventually stopped running.

"Are you ok, Beauty?" Heppokomaru asked.

"Urrgh, I just realised that I didn't have any breakfast this morning."

"Heh, I haven't had any either. But don't worry, we'll stop at that takeaway outlet to get something. I bought plenty of money with me so it's all on me." Heppokomaru pointed at a diner in front of them as the two heroes stepped inside.

**Meanwhile, Ochazuke Alien and Kabeo were walking among the streets. Despite being monsters, nobody seemed to care as they walked past the many citizens casually.**

"Hey, have you seen this girl? I'll offer you some rice bean soup if you help, it's quite good." Ochazuke Alien asked holding a picture of Beauty up to a random person, who pointed to a building. Though strangely enough, Ochazuke Alien did not give the person his rice bean soup like he promised as the person walked away casually.

"Kabeo, they went that way." Ochazuke Alien pointed to the direction he was given.

"That's good and all, but it doesn't let us know EXACTLY where they are. They could be anywhere in this city, or they may have escaped. We'll have to ask more people." Kabeo told Ochazuke.

"I have a better idea. Why don't we go find that news reporter guy and stir up some news?" Ochazuke Alien suggested.

"Well, as much as I'd come to believe the boss would have our hides for doing such a thing to Beauty, we really have no choice." Kabeo gave in.

**Beauty and Heppokomaru were sitting together in the takeaway outlet. They both seemed to be having pancakes, though Beauty was eating a sundae while Heppokomaru was drinking a smoothie, as much as it goes against being a good option for breakfast, especially if you need to outrun villains.**

"Hey Hep-kun, I was just wondering how you ended up in the vents of that UFO of all people?" Beauty asked.

"Heh, it's a long story. You see, back in Pupu City, my family isn't at their best, so I decided to get a job to support them. But somehow, I ended up inside a large crate that was bound to another land. I managed to get out, to which I found myself at sea. I saw you and through a telescope at that time. But the UFO flew by me, so I managed to get myself up to it using a harpoon gun."

"I don't get it. Why exactly did you board the UFO?"

"Oh, sorry. The UFO was heading towards the ship you were on, so I decided that if I boarded the UFO, I could have a chance at meeting Mr. Bobobo. But when I saw from the vents what they did, my plans changed. I knew I had to get you out of there. So I waited for a good moment to rescue you, and that's how we met." Heppokomaru explained.

"So you want to see Bobobo as well?"

"Of course. Have you heard of Shinken?"

"Yes. Bobobo has Hanage Shinken. And then there was this other crazy Shinken."

"A Shinken is, how should I describe it, a kind of special fighting power from the soul. Everyone has one, but some become aware of theirs earlier than others. I have one called Onara Shinken."

"Onara?"

"It involves the use of backwind."

"So that's what that horrible smell was."

"Heh, sorry about that. Im sure you'll get used to it, just like my friends and family had to."

"It's not that bad actually. Don Patch's pirate ship smelt worse."

"Don Patch?"

"He's the orange guy that was with Bobobo and I on the ship. And a total jerk at that."

"Yeah, I saw what he did to you. Lemme tell you, when you spiced up his food, I cracked up."

"You saw that?"

"I sure did. And it was totally awesome. You're one cool girl, you know that Beauty."

"Thank you." Beauty blushed. The two weren't aware that Ochazuke Alien, Kabeo, for some reason Kappa, and a small group of people were outside the diner watching them.

"That white-haired boy's gone and kidnapped that poor girl sitting with him over there. He's forced her to go on a date with her, and if she doesn't comply, that boy's going to do sexually dirty things to her. And fart on her." Ochazuke lied while pointing to the couple.

"Shall we go in to report this?" Kappa asked.

"Of course. This town needs to know when criminals are on the loose. The last thing you need is to have your sweet little daughter get raped by some innocent-looking boy who's really pure evil on the inside. Hell, just look at the skull and crossbones he dons as the design for the back of his back and evil shirt." Ochazuke further lied.

"Very well. Ahem. We now go live on the streets of Maruhage City as we bring you in on a dark secret. A white-haired boy in his teen years has a pink-haired girl also in her teen years as a hostage. The desperate boy can't get a date because he farts too much, and has resorted to kidnapping this beautiful damsel in distress." Kappa, Ochazuke Alien and Kabeo walked into the diner, where Beauty and Heppokomaru finally noticed them.

"You!" Heppokomaru entered a fighting stance.

"Don't worry, Mr. Bucket the Alien gone Superhero will trounce this evildoer!" The Ochazuke alien stepped into the camera's view in a cheesy superhero disguise.

"What do you mean, Superhero? You're the ones who kidnapped Beauty!" Heppokomaru pointed out.

"Previously on Mr. Bucket the Alien gone Superhero, the evil Gasser has taken Naomi hostage using his evil farts that brainwash people! But Mr. Bucket has come to rescue her from the disaster date she has to suffer at the hands of Gasser! Will he prevail over the evil fart making villain?" Kabeo narrated.

"Her name's Beauty, my name's Heppokomaru not Gasser, and you're the bad guys!"

"Gasser, who's too ashamed of his long and stupid name, has forced Naomi to bear the name of Beauty! Fight back Mr. Bucket!" Kabeo continued narrating.

"Still at your evil ways, Gasser? When will you learn that you can't just force teen girls like Naomi to date you! After Im done with you, you'll be on a date with jail." Ochazuke Alien announced heroically.

"Just shut up!!!" Heppokomaru snapped as he threw himself at Ochazuke Alien, forcing the two outside the diner as everyone else watched them fight. Ochazuke Alien managed to knock Heppokomaru off using his tentacles, but Heppokomaru easily got back up on his feet.

"Stink Bomb!" Heppokomaru reached for his rear to throw a yellow cloud at Ochazuke Alien, but he managed to jump out of the way.

"You know from our last encounter that your evil fart clouds won't work on me. Now, have a taste of my ray of justice!" Ochazuke announced heroically as he pulled his raygun out in midair and fired rapidly at Heppokomaru, who managed to dodge all the blasts except for the last, which hit him directly in the stomach. But unlike the obese store owner who was killed by a single blast, Heppokomaru fell to his knees as he clutched his stomach in pain.

"No! Hep-Kun!" Beauty cried as she ran to a pained Heppokomaru's side.

"Sally! Talk to me! Have you come to your senses?!" Ochazuke Alien ran up to Beauty, who was crying for Heppokomaru by his side.

"Oh no, Sally is still under the evil Gasser's spell! Will Mr. Bucket be able to convince her before it's too late? Find out on the next exciting adventure of Mr. Bucket the Alien gone Superhero!" Kabeo narrated. Kappa turned off his camera, and all of a sudden, people were crowded behind Kappa, cheering for 'Mr. Bucket'.

"Hooray! A crime fighting superhero alien!" one shouted.

"Can I have your autograph?" another asked.

"That wall man was a great narrator! I want his autograph!" People began clustering around the two monsters, asking for their autographs. But they were so busy enjoying their newfound fame that they didn't notice that Beauty and Heppokomaru were gone!

**What happened to Beauty and Heppokomaru? Did they escape? And will Ochazuke Alien and Kabeo become famous and continue making their new TV show: Mr. Bucket the Alien gone Superhero? Find out next time!**


	6. Bobobo and Don Patch go together!

**Chapter 6: The Boss Knows Best**

Ochazuke Alien and Kabeo were waiting in a small room by themselves. At first glance, there was nothing that showed what they were doing in this room, except a sign that said 'V.I.P'.

"The plan worked! And we're even getting a TV show to go with it! This is the best day of my life!" Ochazuke said with glee.

"Same goes for me! Im so happy I forgot why we even came to this city in the first place!" Kabeo replied. The two continued to jump for joy until suddenly a dark cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere, slowly fading to reveal a blonde-haired girl. Ochazuke Alien and Kabeo's face expressions became more serious once they saw this girl.

"Mistress Suzu!" Kabeo said fearfully.

"I saw what you two did on television. In case the both of you were too busy with your so called 'fame', you let Beauty and that boy get away!" Suzu scolded the two minions.

"Oh, crap." Ochazuke Alien blurted out.

"Indeed it is, Beauty helped the boy escape the city. And while they've been using every second that they had to get away from you two, you just wallowed in this 'fame' you've recieved. Is this stupid television show more important to you than your mission?" Suzu asked.

"To be honest, yes." Kabeo replied.

"Idiot! You obviously don't realise what will happen if THEY get a hold of Beauty. I can't take any more risks with you two fools, Im coming with you to supervise the mission. Besides, from what I saw on the TV, that boy Beauty was with doesn't seem to be evil and she seems to want to go with him."

"On TV? Did you at least like our show?" Ochazuke asked.

"I thought it was absolutely cheesy. I'd rather lose a game from being blinded by my own dangling hair than watch another episode of that horrible show. But that's not the point. We're going to get out, follow Beauty and see where the boy takes her. If he's with THEM, I'll eliminate him myself and rescue Beauty from him, but if he's not with THEM, I'll request the boy's help. You two will follow by me, and not do until I say. You've already made a bad impression as it as." Suzu explained.

"Can't we just stay here?" Ochazuke Alien asked.

"Fine, I'll go by myself. Stay here and enjoy your fame." Suzu said sarcastically .

"Wait Ochazuke, maybe we should go with Mistress Suzu. It could provide us with more screen time for our show, and by the time we return, we'll have a whole TV series to air! I'll bring a camera, and Suzu can be Naomi!" Kabeo suggested.

"I will not go on live TV, nor will I act. Come with me and make your stupid show if you want, but I will not get involved in it. Now get ready, Im leaving now." Suzu placed her hands on her chest, and the three characters were teleported out of the room (Note that Suzu does not actually say 'teleport' when attempting to do so because her mouth does not move in case you were wondering).

**Don Patch and his crew had parked their ship at a Port Town, where Bobobo had just been let off.**

"Bobobo, you sure this is where you want us to drop you off?" Don Patch asked from the ship, actually being serious for once.

"I must find the UFO which Beauty was taken by. I will travel the ends of the earth to do so!" Bobobo declared.

"That sounds like fun. Can I join you?" Don Patch asked.

"But Captain, who will look after the Hajike Pirates? What will become of us?" the blonde guy who's still unamed asked.

"Underboss, Im leaving that up to you. Im sure you'll lead the Hajike Pirates onto a different path." Don Patch continued his serious streak.

"But, I just can't do it like you." Underboss replied.

"It's not if you lead like me. It's how you lead the Hajike Pirates. My time is up. I must unleash my fun side by travelling with Bobobo, and then we can have parties like you've never imagined once I return." Don Patch promised as he walked up to Bobobo.

"Alright Bobobo, let's get going on our next exciting adventure!" Don Patch said cheerfully. Bobobo hesitated for a moment before the answer of judgement.

"Don Patch..."

"Yes Bobobo."

"I NEVER SAID YOU COULD COME WITH ME!!! GEEZ, IF YOU HAD FREAKIN PAID ATTENTION, YOU WOULD REMEMBER THAT I NEVER SAID YOU COULD COME WITH ME!!! GOOD GOD, ARE A IDIOT OR SOMETHING?! WHEN YOU ASKED ME IF YOU COULD ADVENTURE WITH ME, YOU WERE INTERRUPTED BY UNDERBOSS, AND NOW YOU PRESUME YOU CAN JUST COME WITH ME?! GO TO HELL!!" Bobobo snapped.

"You bastard! I dropped you off to this Port Town and this is how you repay me? " Don Patch actually made a point for once as well.

"Nah, just kidding, you can come along." Bobobo said with a change of heart.

"!!!" Don Patch yelled.

"Shut up Don Patch!" Bobobo yelled as he began chasing Don Patch away from the port as the Hajike Pirates laughed at the two fool's antics. Bobobo and Don Patch kept running through the town until they ended up in crashing into a tough-looking guy and his car. Bobobo and Don Patch ended up on the floor from the crash until they saw the tough-looking guy looming at them from above.

"You broke my car, and now Im going to break you necks!" tough-looking guy threatened.

"Actually, we only made a dent." Bobobo pointed at the car, which was pretty much bent in half from the impact.

"No, you broke it, you son of a bitch!!" tough-looking guy yelled as he slowly approached Bobobo and Don Patch while cracking his knuckles.

"Bobobo, get behind me and twist the thorn on my back with a yellow tip clockwise. If you do that, my defense doubles for 2 minutes! It will give you an set-up advantage while I block all the hits from this guy! It's the perfect combination attack!" Don Patch instructed, only for Bobobo to be distracted by a penny he just found lying on the ground. "WHAT? HEY BOBOBO, COME HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Don Patch yelled as tough-looking guy got right up to Don Patch and punched him in the face once. Once tough-looking guy retracted his arm, Don Patch's face pretty much was smashed.

"Stop!" a woman's voice could be heard. The three characters looked towards the source of the voice to see a middle-aged woman with long brown hair. Her clothing was as casual as casual could be.

"Izumi? What are you doing here?" tough-looking guy asked.

"Tough-looking guy, are you getting yourself into more fights?" Izumi asked.

"You mean his name really is Tough-looking guy?!" Bobobo and Don Patch yelled in unsion.

"Yes, his name's Tough-looking guy. When he was younger, he was always picked on by bullies, so he decided to get his name changed. Once he was known as tough-looking guy, nobody bullied him ever again. Of course it makes his name annoying to say. Anyway Tough-looking guy (_God, I wish you never changed your name_), are you getting into more fights?" Izumi asked.

"But those idiots broke my car! And I just bought it the other day!"

"Come on, they're just kids."

"Look at them! They are clearly not children, one of them's a grown man and the other's a round spiky guy. But they sure do act a lot like children."

"Regardless, I don't want you causing more casualties. Remember that time when you snapped that boy in half like a phone book?"

"Oh yeah. How am I not in jail for that?"

"Well, we had to tell the jury that the boy was made of play-dough. They totally bought the story and you got away with the murder, seeing as being made of play-dough is totally different from being made of skin and bones." Izumi turned to Bobobo and Don Patch. "Im sorry about my husband, he has anger problems. I'll make it up to you, would you like to come an have lunch at our place?" Izumi asked.

"Sure!" Bobobo and Don Patch once again said in unsion. Tough-looking guy didn't look too happy about this however.

**After a short walk, Bobobo, Don Patch, Tough-looking guy, and Izumi were in front of a house that was located on top of a hill next to the Port Town they had came from. They were sitting at a table and had just finished lunch. **

"Excuse me ma'm, but I was wondering if you've seen a UFO pass by this area?" Bobobo asked Izumi.

"Good gracious, no. Why would you want to find a UFO?" Izumi asked.

"Last night, a pink-haired girl by the name of Beauty was kidnapped by a green alien along with a white and purple wall man. We're trying to find the UFO so we can save her." Bobobo explained.

"Wait, I did see a pink-haired girl on the news this morning! But her name was Naomi, and she was taken hostage by a evil white-haired boy named Gasser in a place called Maruhage City." I didn't see much of the news since Tough-looking guy wanted to watch Cartoon Network, but apparently this girl had been brainwashed by farts." Izumi explained.

"That could ALMOST be our Beauty." Bobobo suspected.

"Her name was Naomi, not Beauty." Izumi insisted.

"Did this 'Naomi' look like this?" Bobobo took out a picture of Beauty, which he had taken when he and Don Patch were watching Beauty clean the decks (just in case you wanted to know where Bobobo got the time to take a picture of Beauty seeing as how the two had been with each other for less than a day), and showed it to Izumi. She looked at the picture with great surprise.

"That WAS her!"

"The how come she was referred to as Naomi?"

"That must have been her real name, seeing as how you wouldn't call a girl Beauty. Don't know who the hell would do such a thing."

"Okay then, could you describe to me what this villain Gasser looked like?"

"Well, he had tall white hair, golden eyes, a black shirt, a long sleeved gray shirt underneath that, blue jeans and brown shoes. Oh, and he was wearing a neck collar."

"Right! Don Patch, let's go to Maruhage City to teach this Gasser a lesson! He will pay for kidnapping Beauty using his evil minions and brainwashing her with evil farts!"

"Wait, do you even know how to get to Maruhage City from here?" Tough-looking guy asked, having a change of heart.

"Uhhh...no." Bobobo hesitated.

"It's quite simple actually. Downhill from here, there's a desert that leads from here right to the city. Under normal circumstances it would take too long to travel by normal means due to the quicksand pits and monsters that lurk underneath the sand which all pose death risks, but if you had a board to travel downhill with, you could quite easily use the momentum gained from downhill to effortlessly bypass the dangers. The problem is, how to obtain a board. And a quality one at that so it doesn't break." Tough-looking guy explained.

"Well, I could use Don Patch as a board, but he's far from reccomended because of his thorns."

"Don't make a single mistake. Once you get down from here, you can't come back up. We lost our first son when he tumbled down into the desert pits to his death. You should go back down to the Port Town to find yourself a good board, kay?"

"Very well, we don't have any time to waste. Come on Don Patch!"

"Yeah Bobobo! Let's go." Don Patch walked up behind Bobobo and in a ironic turn of events, he pushed him off the hill into the desert and jumped onto his back as if it was a surfboard! It was going to be one hell of a ride!

**Uh-oh, Bobobo thinks Heppokomaru is evil thanks to the anitcs of Ochazuke Alien and Kabeo! And what exactly is that blonde girl Suzu planning? Will Bobobo and Don Patch make it to Maruhage City, I mean, will Bobobo's painful area survive long enough? Find out next time!**


	7. Simply in the desert with a Cat

**Chapter 7: The Horribly Painful yet Joyful Ride down to Maruhage City! **

Don Patch was riding Bobobo down the hill into the desert, leaving Bobobo to suffer the desert's punishment.

"Don Patch, you bastard! I'll get you for this!" Bobobo declared.

"Chill out Bo man, you're THE one who said we've got no time to waste. Now let's have a blast!" Don Patch said happily. The duo were heading into a ramp, which they used to fly forward in mid-air. The duo landed in the desert, which luckily gave them some more downwards momentum so they woudn't simply come to a halt.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!!!" Bobobo screamed in pain as he felt the sting of the burning hot sand of the desert. Eventually Bobobo couldn't take it anymore, so he grabbed Don Patch and used him as a shield for his head. A good thing too, because they were heading into a cactus! The momentum Bobobo had as he moved downwards allowed them to easily snap the cactus in half upon touching it. Too bad for Don Patch he had countless needles stuck in his head. The two casually continued down the desert until a slope got in their way. This destroyed the duo's downwards momentum as soon as they touched it. They were now stranded.

"NO! DON PATCH, THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Bobobo yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY FAULT?! YOU USED ME TO SHIELD YOURSELF FROM A CACTUS YOU JACKASS!!" Don Patch yelled back. The two continued arguing as a large metal vulture watched the two bicker in the distance. It eventually swooped down to them, but the latter were to busy arguing to notice.

"Halt, I am Geha the Gale, the overseer of this barren wasteland. I will have to kill you two for entering my territory." Geha the Gale threatened.

"Aww come on, we're just heading to Maruhage City to save our friend Beauty and fight evil, and yet you just HAVE to come in with your 'Halt, I am Geha the Gale, the overseer of this barren wasteland. I will have to kill you two for entering my territory'! Well why don't you just buzz off!" Bobobo yelled, sounding very ticked off.

"No, because it's my job to attack random people and attempt to kill them." Geha replied.

"Well I DON'T have time for you! Don Patch, we must use fusion!"

"Wait, what's fusion?" Don Patch asked.

"I can't be bothered explaining it, so I'll just get Geha to explain it."

"Ahem. Fusion is when two people combine their powers together to create a stronger warrior, hence the name. But if you want a further explanation of how it works..what the hell, I'll just say it. Fusion is when two people fuse their souls temporarily to create a stronger being. Any one human can fuse with a non-human, but it takes special training to learn fusion. There are many rules involving fusion as well which depends on the result of the fusion. If a human fuses with a non-living object, the person will retain their personality for the whole duration of the fusion, yet although they have control over their will the person may not recieve as much power. Sometimes it can even worsen their power. Yet two living being fusing together will create something different. The personality of this being is decided much like positives and negatives in mathematics: if two evil or good people fuse, a good fusion is created, but if a good and evil person fuse, you get evil. This pretty much affects nearly all the traits of a fusion depending on the people used for the fusion. So basically, if you two insane guys fused together, you'd create a serious guy. But sometimes traits can also mix, such as hair. This would result in a green-haired fusion for a Bobobo and Don Patch fusion. Usually a fusion also gets it's name from a combination of the two people's names, so yours would be called Bobopatch. The fusion would also last for a set amount of time, usually a minute. Oh, and I forgot to mention that the fusion will follow the intentions of the two that beings that made it, but if their intentions are mixed, they will contradict each other. So like, for example, if a good guy and a bad guy fused and they had different intentions, they would clash and you would be left with a rather empty shell. I'd like to see that. And finally, the physical form the fusion takes is all up to which body is used for the base of the fusion. It's usually a human's since the one who conducts the fusion has their body used as a base, unless say Don Patch somehow knows fusion which I doubt since he's a total idiot. And that leaves the one final question: why would you want to use fusion? Well you can do so to either beat a foe you can't beat in your normal form, or for a epic win. And if you don't have any more questions, that concludes all there is to know about fusions..." Geha finished. Too bad for him Bobobo and Don Patch were long gone out of his sights after that ridiculously long statement about fusions. "Damn it. And I made that whole thing up from the top of my head. Oh well, Im just glad fusion isn't real, because otherwise those guys would have kicked my butt doing so. But Im not going to let them get away!"

**Bobobo and Don Patch were crossing the desert, needless to say, yet they were very close to Maruhage City.**

"Hey Bobobo, is fusion real?" Don Patch asked.

"No, I just made it up after watching Dragon Ball Z. That idiot just kept bumbling away as if he knew about the topic." Bobobo replied.

"Well, ok. But don't you think you should have beat that guy? I mean, it seems pretty cowardly to just run away." Don Patch made a good point.

"When it comes to rescuing Beauty, I can't waste a single second."

"Bobobo! Get back here you son of a bitch!" Bobobo and Don Patch turned to see Geha the Gale flying towards them.

"We'd better RUN AWAY!" Don Patch yelled.

"Oh no you don't. We have to fight this guy." Bobobo said as he grabbed Don Patch by one of his thorns and held him in place.

"But Bobobo! You said we couldn't waste a single second!" Don Patch yelled.

"Indeed I did. What I meant was that I couldn't waste a single second. A single second of DISPOSING YOU! " Bobobo kicked Don Patch into Geha, which caused both of them to crash into the ground.

"Bobobo..." Geha slowly spoke,

"How do you even know my name?" Bobobo asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it very well does. Don't you think people will get a little suspicious if they didn't know how you got to know my name?" Bobobo pointed out.

"No."

"Idiot."

"Hey Mr. Geha, do you know my name?" Don Patch asked.

"No I don't."

"Don Patch, he said your name when he was rambling on about 'fusions'." Bobobo pointed out yet again.

"YOU LIED! YOU KNOW MY NAME!" Don Patch yelled.

"Ok I lied, I know your name. Wait, don't distract me! You're trying to trick me again, Bobobo and Don Patch. You cunning things!" Geha realised.

"Fool! You have activated the secret power of my Hanage Shinken by admitting you know who Don Patch is!" Bobobo yelled.

"Wait, what's Hanage Shinken?" Geha asked fearfully.

"You're about to find out!" Bobobo yelled as he revealed his nosehairs of justice.

"Yeah Bobobo! Go do your Super Fist of the Nosehair on that bird man!" Don Patch yelled.

"It's Hanage Shinken! Rahhhhhh!!" Bobobo turned to Don Patch and attacked him with chocolate covered nosehairs! The attack was so intense that it sent Don Patch flying towards Maruhage City. Literally.

"Hah, you just wasted that big attack on your friend! Why would you do such a idiotic thing when you clearly could have used it on me, beat me, got out of this desert and continued on with your worthless lives?" Geha asked.

"Because, my nosehairs detect underground movement beneath your feet. I had no need to use my Hanage Shinken on you. I could have, but Don Patch really needed to learn his lesson. Nah, it was just for fun." Bobobo explained.

"I know there's always underground activity going on in this desert. You must not be aware that I, Geha the Gale, am perfectly able to fly to avoid the creatures who would otherwise prey on me by flying... wait a minute." Geha just realised that he wasn't flying since he was previously knocked down by Bobobo who threw Don Patch at him. He tried to fly but his wings were broken from the impact.

"Damn it! I can't seem to fly!" Geha cursed. But it was too late, as a giant black cat came out of underneath the sand, placing Geha in between it's jaws and crushing him to very tiny bits, killing him.

"Thanks Puss Puss!" Bobobo thanked the giant cat.

"No problem Bobobo!" Puss Puss replied.

"Hey Puss Puss, could you give me a boost over to Maruhage City? Im running late as it is!"

"Sure thing!" Puss Puss swiped the air in front of it. The swipe was so intense that it created a wind that pushed Bobobo towards Maruhage City. Bobobo flew past the rest of the desert until he ended up at the entrance of Maruhage City. Unfortunately for Bobobo, Don Patch was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmmm, Don Patch is probably in the city by now probably knocking up some of the residents. I'd better find him and Beauty before things get out of hand!" Bobobo headed into Maruhage City, where he hoped to find his friends...

**Now it seems that Beauty's not the only one missing! Don Patch, who was sent flying by Bobobo, has gone missing as well! One can only continue learning through reading on! More wacky yet serious adventures await Bobobo, Don Patch, Beauty, Heppokomaru and even Suzu!**


	8. New friends, New story, New forest

**Chapter 8: Enemies turned Ally. When did Trust ever exist in Bobobo?**

**Beauty and Heppokomaru were wandering in a lush forest, where a beautiful sunset shone down upon them. Heppokomaru was still wounded from his battle against Ochazuke Alien, so Beauty had to help him as the two walked.**

"Thanks a bunch, Beauty. You really saved me back there." Heppokomaru said gratefully.

"Im just glad to be away from all those people. What about you Hep-kun?" Beauty asked.

"You're right. Out here nobody can find us." Heppokomaru said relieved.

"Look Hep-kun, there's a lake right over there!" Beauty pointed forward at a clear lake which was in the middle of the forest. The two walked over to the lake and found a log to rest on.

"It's getting dark. We should probably make a campfire here." Heppokomaru suggested.

"Right. Should I go get some firewood?" Beauty offered.

"In that case, I'll come with you. It's still dangerous to go wandering alone, even for this area." Heppokomaru warned as the two wandered back into the forest.

**In what looked like another part of that same forest, Suzu, Ochazuke Alien and Kabeo were wandering the forest. Kabeo was holding a camera as Ochazuke Alien was in his superhero costume from before.**

"Mr. Bucket continues his journey thorugh The Forest of Malice! Many evil creatures await him! Dun dun dunnnn!" Kabeo narrated.

"Could you please give that a rest? Ever since we got here, that's all you've been doing." Suzu said annoyed.

"Uh-oh! It's the evil squirrel Hito! He's been sent by Gasser to spy on Mr. Bucket and transmit information to him using his superior cyborginess." Kabeo continued narrating.

"That's just stupid. It's a normal squirrel." Suzu pointed out.

"Mr. Bucket, use your scary face of justice to scare off that evil squirrel!" Kabeo instructed. Ohcazuke Alien did make a scary face as he was told to, but it didn't work. Suzu just sat against a tree, looking unamused by the two minion's anitcs.

"Screw you, Im just going to use my BAZOOKA OF JUSTICE!" Ochazuke yelled as he pulled out a bazooka from his cluster of tentales and fired it at the squirrel, blowing it and the tree it was on to bits.

"THAT WAS FAR FROM NECCESARY YOU KNOW!" Suzu yelled.

**Beauty and Heppokomaru heard the explosion caused by the bazooka nearby. They didn't hesitate to find out what caused it.**

"What was that?" Beauty asked fearfully.

"Whatever it was, it can't be good. Let's go and find out what it was." Heppokomaru suggested.

"What if it's dangerous?" Beauty pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you if any bad guys appear." Heppokomaru assured Beauty. The two quickly headed to the source of the explosion, only to see Kabeo still recording Ochazuke Alien, who was running through the forest, and Suzu standing behind Kabeo."

"You guys! What are you doing here?" Heppokomaru asked.

"Oh no! It's the evil Gasser! He's set up his camp of evil in this forest, and has come to approach Mr. Bucket since he knows where he is now from his squirrel minion that got blown up." Kabeo narrated.

"Still continuing with that crap?" Heppokomaru stated angrily.

"Wait Hep-Kun, who's that girl whose with them?" Beauty pointed at Suzu, who walked up to the two heroes to greet them.

"Greetings, my name is Suzu." Suzu introduced herself.

"Are you friends of these guys who kidnapped me?" Beauty asked fearfully.

"Yes. Im the one commanding them, if you must know." Suzu admitted.

"You have no right to take Beauty away from Mr. Bobobo!" Heppokomaru yelled.

"_Bobobo? Why does that name sound familiar? I've only heard of it in tales._" Suzu thought.

"Answer me!" Heppokomaru threatened as he raised a fist against Suzu.

"Do not judge me until you truly know what my intentions are, Heppokomaru." Suzu replied.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" The fact that Suzu knew his name made Heppokomaru suspicious.

"Did you not say that your name was Heppokomaru on the news?" Suzu asked.

"Yes, and it's all your fault! YOU DID THIS TO BEAUTY!" Heppokomaru screamed in anger.

"Wait Hep-Kun, I don't even know what Suzu wants from me." Beauty tried to convince Heppokomaru to calm down. "Suzu, tell me. What is it you want from me?" Beauty asked.

"To tell you the truth Beauty, it's not what I want. It's what you need. For the best." Suzu explained.

"What do you mean?"

"That I cannot reveal to you right now. If I told you, your lives would be at risk."

"Huh?"

"Listen Beauty, continue on the path you and Heppokomaru are taking. Find Bobobo. Forge your team. Only then will I tell you the truth."

"What about those two?" Beauty pointed at Ochazuke Alien and Kabeo.

"Im leaving them with you two, since they have a camera that's currently recording everything it sees and broadcasting it to Maruhage City. By recording your location to live television, it will allow for Bobobo to find you more easily." Suzu explained.

"You're leaving those two scumbags with us? Not a chance in hell!" Heppokomaru ran towards Suzu in an attempt to punch her, but she simply vanished. Heppokomaru looked around in surprise to see if Suzu was behind him, only to notice she was sitting on top of a tree branch.

"Heppokomaru, that won't work. Besides, Im not here to hurt you. In fact, Im here to help you. Here, take this." Suzu pulled out a small device from her pants pocket and tossed it over to Heppokomaru, who barely caught it.

"What's this?" Heppokomaru asked as he looked at it in curiosity.

"That's a scouting device. It will upload a map of the area from satalite transmissions. You can use it to find out where you are, and which routes are the safest to take. Oh, and Heppokomaru. Please take care of Beauty for me." Suzu asked.

"Don't worry, I will." Heppokomaru replied, as if he had already forgiven Suzu.

"Thank you. _I was wrong about Heppokomaru. He can't be one of THEM. I can trust him to take care of Beauty._" Suzu thought as she gave a smile to Beauty and Heppokomaru before teleporting on the spot.

"_Suzu_." Beauty thought.

"What's the matter?" Heppokomaru asked.

"It's nothing. Why don't we check that device Suzu gave to us." Beauty suggested as she walked up to Heppokomaru, who was taking a look at the scouting device. When he turned it on, it showed what looked like a map of the forest that surrounded them. Heppokomaru fiddled with the device for a moment before the map zoomed out, showing a map of the continent.

"See that. That's Pupu City." Heppokomaru pointed at part of the map. Pupu City was very far away, at the top of the continent, while Heppokomaru and Beauty were right near the bottom.

"Gosh, that's a long way." Beauty said surprised.

"Indeed it is, but it's neccesary that we get there. You see, my father happens to have a Shinken that can locate certain people. He can help us find Bobobo that way. And once we find Bobobo, you'll finally be reunited together..." Heppokomaru stopped talking when he saw that Beauty was in some kind of trance. "Huh, Beauty?" Heppokomaru waved his hand in front of Beauty to snap her out of it. "You ok?"

"Oh, it's just that Suzu said that she'd reveal a secret once we forge a team together and reunite with Bobobo. I almost feel connected to her in some way. It just bugs me."

"Don't worry about Suzu. She's not important to us right now, getting to Pupu City is. But it's getting dark now, so we should set-up a camp and get some rest."

"We've already done that for you." Heppokomaru and Beauty turned around to see that Ochazuke Alien and Kabeo had made a fire. Neither Beauty nor Heppokomaru seemed to want to go over to the two minions despite Suzu's words.

"You don't trust us?" Kabeo asked.

"No. Not really." Beauty admitted.

"Well I guess you have the right not to from what we did to you today. But we do have rice bean soup and stories to tell. Well at least I do." Ochazuke Alien held up a bowl of rice bean soup.

"Well I suppose we DON'T have anything else." Beauty walked up to the two minions and sat besides them.

"Grrrrr. As much as I don't trust you, if Beauty says we should stay with you, I'll stay too." Heppokomaru walked over to Beauty to sit with her.

"Hey, does anyone want to hear the story of my people?" Ochazuke Alien asked.

"That sounds interesting." Beauty stated with interest.

"What the heck, I guess it'll pass the time." Heppokomaru agreed.

"Ok then. Ahem. Around 10 years ago in your time, my race lived on the planet Ribeso, and became the most advanced race in the universe. We invented rice bean soup, which was the greatest thing ever. We loved it so much that we thought that it would be a good idea for the other races in the universe to try some. So we made contact with these other planets and offered rice bean soup to them. Though it was a fact that remained hidden to my people, someone in the manufacturing line was poisoning the rice bean soup which was meant to be sent out to the leaders of other races. As a result, once the leaders ate the rice bean soup, they died. My people were devastated at this, and in the confusion and anger that lead forward, other races waged war against us. We had advanced weapons made of rice bean soup, and although we devastated our foes one by one, they began to outnumber us. Soon enough, we employed weapons of mass destruction which eventually wiped out every planet that could support life. Earth was the only exception, as it was too far away to recieve transmissions. But in the midst of the destruction, the one who planned the mass wars and extinction, the one who they called a mastermind and demon saw all this and planned his escape from the star system. He eventually arrived onto a big bule planet, and who was possibly the last of his species. That demon was me." Ochazuke Alien explained.

"You destroyed your own race?! But why?" Beauty questioned.

"Because they overrated rice bean soup. And I feel special being the last of my people. Im also a celebrity on Earth since nerds love me."

"Still."

"I forgot to tell you something else. My race put me through hell. You see, my race is normally a maroon color. BUT, Im green because I was a test subject for the 'rice bean soup coversion'. Because of this, all the liquids in my body are made of rice bean soup. Though I've gotten used to it over the years."

"What did you do when you got to Earth?"

"I was swamped by science fiction fans. It was kind of annoying, seeing as how they also wanted to look at my UFO, and they ended by breaking some of the stuff in there. But I met a man named Gunkan, and he offered me place in his Pomade Ring. From there, I was safe from the diehard fans and they eventually forgot about me. But sometimes I enjoy the attention."

"If you're made up of rice bean soup, does that mean were eating your insides?"

"Yes." Ochazuke Alien replied as Beauty and Heppokomaru stared at the rice bean soup Ochazuke Alien held out in disgust.

"Whatever. It's not like it matters."

"Wanna hear my story?" Kabeo asked.

"Sure, why not." Beauty and Heppokomaru replied in unsion as Ochazuke Alien handed them both rice bean soup which they accepted since there was nothing else to eat.

"To start my story, do you know about those haunted mansions where walls exist in them that lead to other dimensions? Well Im one of them. Would you like to know about those haunted wall's origins?" Kabeo asked as Beauty and Heppokomaru were eating rice bean soup. "Well, it was about 200 years ago when this guy bought a mansion. It was a pretty cheap one at that. But what you didn't know was that this guy... was my daddy. One day he happened to get pretty bored. He went down to the basement. And I think he's like dead now. But yeah."

"That doesn't explain anything. That was just totally stupid, as if you made it up on the spot." Beauty criticised.

"I lied. The truth is, my father was a wall, and my mother was a human. They got together and had me."

"How the heck is that even possible?!"

"I don't know. But one day I found Gunkan and he bought me since I was being sold as a wall. You see, Im hollow, and I can put stuff inside myself. People used me as a port-a-potty, and it drove me crazy. Gunkan didn't however. He was a great guy."

"Wait, who is this Gunkan guy you two just mentioned in both of your stories?" Heppokomaru asked. He was beginning to fall asleep.

"One of the two great Hanage Walkers. He is one of them and Bobobo-bobo-bobo is the other. They travel around the world meeting and helping other people in need. Though sometimes they can end up being jerks, as their fun side gets the best of them too easily. They both used to be childhood friends." Kabeo explained.

"Bobobo? He's that important?" Beauty asked.

"Yes. I actually regret meeting him. Now Ochazuke and I will suffer his wrath when we find him."

"Surely I can convince Bobobo to spare you when we find him. You guys are actually quite nice, and if Bobobo knows that, then Im sure he'll understand." Beauty was beginning to fall asleep as well. A moment later, she and Heppokomaru fell asleep on the floor. Kabeo pulled out a blanket from inside of himself to cover up the two teenagers.

**The next day, Beauty, Heppokomaru, Ochazuke Alien and Kabeo continued walking through the forest. Heppokomaru was looking at his scouter device that Suzu had given him the other day. As he read it, it seemed to show that the group were heading towards the exit. **

"Hep-kun, what does the scouter say?" Beauty asked as she leaned forward to see what the scouter said.

"We're nearly out of the forest. Now, if we keep moving forward, we should reach a town. Hopefully we might find a better means of transport, or even some information regarding Mr. Bobobo's whereabouts." Heppokomaru explained.

"If we get to town, can we PLEEEEASE record you and make more episodes of Mr. Bucket?" Ochazuke Alien asked.

"I'd usually answer with a definite NO, but Suzu told us about how it could attract the attention of Mr. Bobobo, so I'd say it wouldn't be a bad idea for us to stay in this next town for a few days and see if Mr. Bobobo comes to find us." Heppokomaru suggested as the four left the forest behind them to see the small town Heppokomaru had foretold in front of them...

**Will Heppokomaru's idea to lure Bobobo in work? And even if it does, will Bobobo entirely misunderstand Heppokomaru? Many questions and answers await by reading on!**


	9. The Original Trio Unite!

**Chapter 9: To Hunt Non-Existent Evil**

Beauty, Heppokomaru, Ochazuke Alien and Kabeo entered the town. Ochazuke Alien and Kabeo were set-up with their television equipment, while Beauty and Heppokomaru noticed a group of people staring at them.

"Oh my god! It's them, the actors of that new television series, Mr. Bucket the Alien gone Superhero!" some guy yelled out.

"Oh my god, you're right!" another guy yelled out. Before they knew it, the group were crowded by die hard fans.

"DO ALL THESE PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE THAT STUPID SHOW!??!" Beauty yelled.

"When something big happens, it gets so much hype that everyone just forgets about the previously big thing. It's how Im not coveted anymore as a alien." Ochazuke Alien explained.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW THE SHOW COULD GET SO POPULAR!" Heppokomaru yelled.

"Hey, this would be a good time for us to start recording. Get ready!" Kabeo switched on his camera. "Previously on Mr. Bucket the Alien gone Superhero, Mr. Bucket has just arrived at the scene to see that the evil Gasser, who escaped last time by brainwashing a group of people with his farts to distract Mr. Bucket. Luckily, our green hero has Gasser cornered, and ready to bring him to justice!" Kabeo narrated.

"Gasser, I have filled this town influenced by your evil gas with my magic rice bean soup! It will purify your evil ways! Behold!" Ochazuke Alien announced heroically.

"_This is getting really cheesy._" Heppokomaru thought.

**Bobobo was in a store sweeping the floors with a broomstick. He happened to be sweeping next to the deserts section, where a blue being made of jelly eyed him. **

"Stupid Don Patch had to get me in trouble yesterday. He broke the storekeeper's window, and be blamed it on me, so now I have to pay the stupid storeowner back." Bobobo complained.

**Flashback**

_Bobobo was wandering through Maruhage City to search for Don Patch and eventually Beauty, continuing from Chapter 7. For a while, he couldn't see anything suspicious; until he saw a orange ball stuck through a smashed window. Bobobo noticed this ball and went over to check it. The ball was actually Don Patch! _

_"Don Patch, how dare you go around breaking other people's propety! Shame on you!" Bobobo scolded Don Patch, who had large pieces of glass stuck in his body._

_"Bobobo! What you did was irresponsible! You could have killed me you know!" Don Patch yelled back. The two exchanged death glares until a short old man walked up to the two. _

_"Damn it! Which one of you kids broke the windows to my store!?" the old man snapped._

_"He did it!" Bobobo pointed at Don Patch. _

_"LIKE HELL I DID!!!" Don Patch replied._

_"WELL YOU'D BETTER PROVE IT TO ME! I DON'T WANT TO SIT HERE ALL AFTERNOON LISTENING TO THIS CRAP!!" the old man yelled._

_"Right! We'll settle this with a window smashing contest!" Bobobo declared._

_"You're on!" Don Patch said in high spirits, whom immediately ran towards a window and tried to smash through it, but he was forced back by the window's reflecting power. Don Patch was knocked into Bobobo at twice the velocity, which as a result knocked them both into another window across the other side of the road. This window actually broke, and once they got up from the impact, the two idiots looked down to see that they had just killed a random child who was sitting behind that window waiting for a dentist's appointment. _

_"Remember kids, if you're waiting for a dentist's appointment, never sit behind windows, cus that where the most anounts of deaths occur!" Don Patch said comically._

_"Right! You! The afro dude! You're coming with me!" the old man yelled. He didn't even notice the child that the two had killed._

_"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" before Bobobo had time to react, the old man started pulling Bobobo by his ear into his store._

_"Don Patch, help me!" Bobobo pleaded. Don Patch only replied with a evil smirk as he simply left Bobobo to rot in the old man's store._

**End Flashback**

"That old bastard even made me repair the window." Bobobo further complained.

"Hey there!" the blue jelly being who was staring at Bobobo suddenly came to life.

"ARRRRRRRGHH!" Bobobo screamed as he hit the jelly man with his broomstick a consecutive number of times.

"Whoa, hold it there Bobobo, old buddy!" the jelly man replied cooly.

"Huh?" Bobobo stared at the jelly.

"You think I don't notice people when they walk into this store? You're Bobobo right? That son of a bitch shouldn't do this to you, Im going to help you get out of here." the jelly man offered.

"It was terrible! He took some of the white bread off the shelves and ate it in front of me!" Bobobo cried while rolling on the floor like a baby.

"Bobobo. I need you to buy me." the jelly man requested.

"I can't. Don Patch stole my wallet."

"Im only 5 cents." As the two were talking, Don Patch walked into the store.

"Hey, Bobobo. How's things going in the store?" Don Patch asked.

"GO TO HELL!" Bobobo used his nosehairs to smash Don Patch into a wall in a sudden rage.

"By the way, I saw something on TV this morning. That gas guy is fighting Mr. Bucket in the next town from here. And Beauty's with them!" Don Patch explained while getting up from Bobobo's attack.

"We'd better get going then!" Bobobo said.

"Going somewhere? You still have around say...a few weeks left of community service." the old man who took Bobobo into his store appeared from a door behind the counter. He eyed the trio with evil intent.

"Watch out, that's my boss!" the unamed jelly man warned.

"Jelly Jiggler, get back to your shelf!" the old man ordered.

"You know Bobobo, he's just a old man. We could just walk out of this store and this old bastard could do absolute zero to stop us." Don Patch suggested.

"Good point actually. Don't know why I didn't just do that when this bastard took me in. We could have found Beauty yesterday!" Bobobo pointed out.

"Leaving so soon?" the old man took two orbs from his pocket which he threw to the ground. Once they landed, a swarm of ninjas appeared in their place from a cloud of smoke.

"How the hell is that possible?" Don Patch asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry Don Patch, we'll make our own ninjas!" Bobobo literally pulled his afro off his head, then threw it onto the ground. However, instead of it erupting in smoke, it sat there for a moment before it shot yellow spikes out that impaled all the ninjas, killing them. The old man stood in disbelief that all his ninjas were killed with no effort.

"Bobobo, let's do our finishing attack!" Don Patch suggested.

"Ok then." Bobobo agreed. He went over to Jelly Jiggler, who was hiding in between a shelf from the battle. "Jelly, we need you for our final attack!" Bobobo asked. Jelly Jiggler looked happy to help out, until Bobobo grabbed him and threw the jelly man into the old man, which smashed the man to bits as if he was a glass statue for some strange reason, finally defeating him for good.

"Old men shouldn't overdo it. When retirement comes, it comes." Bobobo said as a 5 cent piece materialised in front of him. The coin shone a majestic light as it hovered in palce, waiting to be grabbed.

"Bobobo, that's your reward for defeating the shopkeeper! You are now deemed worthy to buy me!" Jelly declared as Bobobo grabbed the 5 cents piece and slammed it onto the counter.

"JELLY JIGGLER HAS NOW JOINED YOUR TEAM!" a strange booming voice said.

"Alright! Let's go! But before we do that..." Bobobo stopped talking as he ran over to the white bread section and took all of the bread that remained and stuffed it into his afro.

"Let's go Don Patch." Bobobo said in a more serious manner, only to see Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler with their backs to Bobobo. It looked as if they were taking a leak on the old man's remains. Bobobo looked at this in awe for a moment.

"You two! LET'S GET A MOVE ON!!!" Bobobo grabbed Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler as he ran out of the store with both of them. When they got out, Jelly Jiggler pointed at a car with the Japanese symbol "Nu" all around it.

"You guys, we can get to the town from here much quicker if we take my car!" Jelly offered. The car looked very rusty, as if it had been around for years.

"Nah, I'd rather walk than be a backseat passenger in that thing." Don Patch replied.

"Too bad, your loss." Bobobo was already in the car with Jelly Jiggler, and the two had began driving off into the distance.

"NO WAIT, I TAKE IT BACK!" Don Patch yelled as he ran like hell towards the speeding car, regretting his decision beforehand.

**A few hours later, Beauty, Heppokomaru, Ochazuke Alien and Kabeo were sitting at a desk in the middle of the street giving out autographs. Well, at least Ochazuke Alien and Kabeo were. Beauty and Heppokomaru were sitting on the floor watching them.**

"Those guys have been doing this for hours now! We have better things to do than watch them sign autographs!" Heppokomaru complained.

"Well I would like to take a look around town, now that we're not being chased. Would you like to come with me?" Beauty asked.

"Sure." Heppokomaru and Beauty got up from where they were sitting. All of a sudden, the two teenagers heard a loud screeching noise which caused Heppokomaru to instinctively hold Beauty for her protection as he looked at what was causing the noise. When he did, he had a look of absolute disbelief on his face. Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler were standing right before him, along with Jelly Jiggler's car, which was on fire.

"Mr. Bobobo....is that really you?" Heppokomaru said in disbelief. Beauty looked when she heard Bobobo's name to be filled with some extent of joy.

"Bobobo!" Beauty cried out in happiness. Unfortunately for the two teenagers, Bobobo did not look happy. In fact, he had a certain air of rage coming from him.

"Gasser, I will defeat you and bring Beauty back to normal." Bobobo said in utter seriousness.

"What?" Heppokomaru hesitated.

**It seems that Bobobo truly believes Heppokomaru to be evil! Can Beauty convince Bobobo otherwise about the misunderstanding from the fictional show? Find out in the fated duel between Hanage and Onara in the next chapter!**


	10. The reunion Heppokomaru's disaster

**Chapter 10: To Battle Non-Existent Evil**

"Bobobo! What's the matter with you?" Beauty asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'll save you Beauty! Once I destroy Gasser, you'll be free from his evil spell!" Bobobo cried out.

"Bobobo, the show on the news was made up!" Beauty tried to convince Bobobo.

"Don't listen to her Bobobo. Gasser is making her say that to fool you. If you even let your guard down once, he could get to you!" Don Patch warned Bobobo.

"Mr. Bobobo. I've always wanted to meet you. You were my hero. But I never thought that we'd meet over a misunderstanding. Not ever." Heppokomaru said sadly.

"I will destroy you Gasser! Hanage Shinken!" Bobobo unleashed his nosehairs of fury on Heppokomaru one by one, which he barely dodged by leaning away from the nosehairs.

"_This is hell. Im barely dodging Mr. Bobobo's nosehairs, yet the pressure of having to do so is too intense. Im bound to let up soon._" Heppokomaru thought as he broke into a sweat.

"Go Bobobo! Beat that gas guy down to the ground!" Don Patch cheered for Bobobo.

"Don Patch, can't you do something to convince Bobobo?" Beauty pleaded.

"Jelly, help me restrain Beauty! She could be holding a deadly weapon since she's under Gasser's control!" Don Patch suddenly called out.

"Right." Jelly Jiggler ran over to Don Patch. Before Beauty knew it, she was being pinned down to the ground by the two.

"Arrrgh! Get off of me!" Beauty said angrily. Hearing Beauty's voice attracted Heppokomaru's attention. He turned his sights off Bobobo and rushed over to rescue Beauty.

"Get off of her!" Heppokomaru kicked Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler away from Beauty, who gave a smile at Heppokomaru, which made him blush slightly.

"What have you done to Jelly Jiggler?!" Bobobo was at a torn in half Jelly Jiggler's side, nursing him.

"HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME!!!" Don Patch yelled, who was in far worse condition than Jelly Jiggler. He was literally in pieces.

"I DIDN'T KICK YOU THAT HARD!!" Heppokomaru yelled.

"Gasser, perpare to die by my hand!" Bobobo threatened as he grabbed both Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler and began slapping them over Heppokomaru's face. Once he was worn down after many consecutive strikes, Bobobo threw Don Patch and Jelly away as he knocked Heppokomaru high into the air with a mighty uppercut.

"No! Hep-Kun! Bobobo, stop this!" Beauty pleaded. In the midst of the violence, she began to break down into tears.

"Im really sorry Beauty. I hope you can forgive me for this, but it seems that Mr. Bobobo cannot be convinced." Heppokomaru told Beauty with a hint of regret in his voice. "Onara Shinken!" Heppokomaru let out a massive fart from his back that rocketed him back down to the ground in front of Bobobo.

"Mr. Bobobo, I can't let you hurt Beauty, she's already emotionally shaken up about this situation. If you don't stop the fight, I will." Heppokomaru unleashed his battle aura and entered a fighting stance.

"Very well boy, if you wanna take me on, then I accept." Bobobo agreed. After a moment of hesitation, the two were going at each other. Heppokomaru prepared to fire a stink bomb at Bobobo, but the man's nosehairs came out too quickly, Heppokomaru had to jump. Bobobo's nosehairs were still out, so Heppokomaru used this to his advantage by running over the nosehairs to try and get to Bobobo. In the time he had while running up to Bobobo, Heppokomaru prepared a extra large stink bomb, which he scored directly into Bobobo's face. To his surprise, this knocked the nosehair armed man back quite far. Unfortunatey for Heppokomaru, he didn't notice Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler, who were right behind him.

"Gotcha!" Don Patch yelled.

"WHAT?! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Heppokomaru complained as both Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler had grabbed onto Heppokomaru.

"You're stuck in place because I have the power of my friends, unlike you!" Bobobo slowly walked up to Heppokomaru. His clothes were slightly torn, but he survived the blast of Heppokomaru's attack.

"_No way! And that was a direct hit from my most powerful stink bomb! Is Mr. Bobobo really this powerful!?" _Heppokomaru thought in shock.

"Now, prepare to receive the judgement of my Hanage Skinken!" Bobobo declared as he unleashed his battle aura.

"_I've used up a lot of my power, but if I don't use that last bit of energy I have left, I'll be wide open to one of Mr. Bobobo's powerful blows!_" Heppokomaru thought. We was now beginning to pant whille Bobobo looked as if he could take far more punishment. "Get ready! Stink....BLAST!!!" Heppokomaru's aura raged in place as he unleashed a small whiff from his rear end that soon turned into a gigantice blast that knocked Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler off of him, as well as rocketing Heppokomaru towards Bobobo at a ridiculous speed. Heppokomaru was about to unleash one final punch on Bobobo, who just stood there.

"Get ready Mr. Bobobo!" Heppokomaru warned as he got closer to Bobobo. Yet right at the moment where Heppokomaru was about to punch Bobobo, the afro man did something rather odd. He stopped Heppokomaru's attack by jabbing him in the eyes with his fingers. This alone somehow stopped Heppokomaru's incredible momentum, yet just that fact made the Bobobo's attack incredibly painful as he fall to the floor.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Heppokomaru screamed in pain as he covered his eyes.

"Hep-kun!!" Beauty ran over to Heppokomaru, who seemed to be bleeding from his eyes. She saw Bobobo walk towards Heppokomaru, to which she decided to forcefully get in Bobobo's way to protect Heppokomaru.

"Bobobo! Stop this right now! You've gone too far! Hep-kun isn't a enemy, in fact, he's the one who saved me from those guys who kidnapped me!" Beauty explained. Bobobo looked at Heppokomaru, only to see that he was lying on the floor in a unconscious state.

"You're right. I have made a terrible mistake. You see, when someone is defeated, any negative effects they place on another being are reversed. But this was never the case here. I was wrong. We need to get him to a hospital right away." Bobobo walked up to Heppokomaru's body and carried it on his back.

**"Where am I?" Heppokomaru said out loud. He could not see anything but total darkness. However he could hear a familiar voice, as well as feel something grab him firmly.**

"Beauty, is that you?" Heppokomaru wondered.

"Oh, Im so glad that you're okay Hep-kun!!" Beauty said emotionally.

"Umm, how come I can't see anything? I can feel and hear you perfectly fine, but I can't see." Heppokomaru asked.

"Heppokomaru, I don't know how to say this. During our battle, I ended up causing severe damage to your eyes. Im afraid that you are blinded by my hand." Bobobo said shamefully.

"Wh...what? Im........blind? No......... way. Impossible...." Heppokomaru said devastated. It appeared he was actually in a hospital bed. Beauty was sitting right next to Heppokomaru, while Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler were all sitting at the wall. Heppokomaru also seemed to have a black headband covering his eyes.

"Beauty explained the whole story of your travels together to me. I cannot emphasise my apologies enough to you."

"It's alright. Im just glad that you understand. And now that you're back with Beauty, you can continue your travels together."

"Beauty told me that you met a girl named Suzu on your travel."

"Are you familiar with her?"

"No, but I am familiar with the device she gave you two. That belonged to my best friend, Gunkan."

"Gunkan? Isn't he similar to you?"

"Yes. Suzu must have been given that device since she was commanding Ochazuke Alien and Kabeo, whom Beauty told me about. They are both familiar with Gunkan, having served under his wing."

"So if this Gunkan guy is your best friend, then does that mean that Suzu is trying to guide us to a certain path based on his will?"

"I'd say so. Beauty told me that Suzu would reveal a secret once I was found by you guys. But we don't need to worry about her right now. Heppokomaru. How would you like to train under me?" Bobobo asked.

"Huh, really!?"

"Yes. It's the least I can do for causing your loss of eyesight. I can also train you to overcome your weaknesses."

"Weaknesses?"

"In our battle, you focused too much of your power into your attacks, and not enough on other aspects, such as defense. Because of that, you leave yourself wide open to a counter-attack. The way you were fighting was not only draining you of precious stamina quickly, but also making your attacks too slow. Though I have to admit that using your Onara Shinken to give yourself a speed boost was a impressive tactic, especially by my standards. Even through battle, you deemed yourself worthy." Bobobo commented.

"Wow, thanks Mr. Bobobo!"

"You know, being blind can actually be a benefit in battle. If you can learn to adapt blindness into your own advantage, then you could create a unique fighting style. We'll stay in this town for a while and I'll teach you how to overcome your weaknesses."

"Oh, I almost forgot, what happened to Ochazuke Alien and Kabeo?"

"We don't need to worry about them. They've decided to travel the world adding new episodes to that television show that tricked me. When you're ready, you can start training with me. Beauty, would you mind staying with Heppokomaru? Im going to find a place for us to stay with Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler." Bobobo left the room quietly along with Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler quite surprisingly. When they left, Beauty placed her hand over Heppokomaru's shoulder for comfort.

"Tell me, do your eyes still hurt?" Beauty asked.

"Yes, but I've grown accustomed to it."

"Do you think you'll be okay?"

"I don't know. But I'll be happy with you around. That's good enough for me." Heppokomaru unknowingly made Beauty blush a little from this remark.

"Hep-kun, I'll stay by you're side. Just please try to stay by mine." Beauty whispered.

**Heppokomaru has become blind from his battle against Bobobo, who agrees to train Heppokomaru over time. What will he learn over time, and will Suzu return to reveal the promised secret now that Bobobo has re-joined the team? More to come!**


	11. Suzu's Story Part 1

**Chapter 11: The Fiend - Part 1**

**Suzu was in the middle of a battle against what seemed to be a large group of common thugs out in a dark alley. She didn't seem tired out, but the same could not be said for the enemy. Many of the thugs were knocked out, but one was still standing.**

"I don't know who you are, but you're dead meat!" the thug yelled as he ran up to Suzu with a sword. Suzu didn't seem worried about her fierce opponent. In a instant however, Suzu vanished out of sight.

"Where'd you go?!" the thug looked around to see where Suzu was, but it was too late. Suzu had re-appeared behind him, and had jabbed the thug in the neck with a quick karate chop, causing him to fall unconscious. Suzu looked at her downed foe with no absolutely no remorse for him whatsoever.

"_Gunkan, this is what you wanted right? Im actually making a difference to the world now. But there's still one thing left to do..._" Suzu thought to herself. A quiet noise from the corner of the alleway hindered her thoughts however.

"_Tch, I can't just stay here and play superhero. I have to find HIM before he finds me._" Suzu quickly checked her surroundings before teleporting out of the area. Once Suzu vanished, the source of the noise from before revealed itself to be a pair of red eyes hiding in the shadows.

"Damn it! That pesky bitch got away from my grasp again. If Im going to trap Suzu, I'll have to lure her in with another group of criminals. But it won't be that hard, seeing as how this city's crime rate is ridiculously high compared to others. Hehehe, I know you TOO well Suzu, I just knew you'd come out of your hiding place. Soon you'll be all mine." a mysterious voice said evily.

In another part of the city, Suzu was sitting in a seat in the middle of the street while sipping on a milkshake. "_I thought that assassain would be in this city somewhere, a place where he could use his strength to rise to top place. But even if he's not here, I can still try my hand a wiping out all the evil that corrupts this city, one by one._" Suzu sighed as she thought to herself. She began to stir her milkshake using a straw in boredom, until she began to sense something strange. She looked up to see a man wearing a yellow and black jacket, blue pants and brown shoes serving ice cream behind a stall. There was something odd about him though: he had a pink swirly head!

"_There's something about that man I sense. Could he be a Babylon? I must find out._" Suzu thought as she stared at the man in shock. As the man continued to serve ice cream, Suzu continued staring at him for a good few minutes. Soon enough, the street became less active as the man was out of customers. Suzu saw this as a oppurtunity and walked up to the man.

"Excuse me sir, I have a question to ask." Suzu requested.

"If it's about the ice-cream flavors, look below you." the man said in a unfriendly manner.

"No. This may sound personal to you, but, are you perhaps, a Babylon?"

"Never heard of them." the man insisted.

"Very well then. I sense something a different air about you. I want to fight you to see if my hunch is correct."

"Go away, I don't want to be disturbed!"

"Get ready to defend yourself!" Suzu teleported right in front of the man in a attempt to punch him, but the man gracefully dodged the incoming attack, leaving Suzu slightly shocked.

"_So my hunch was correct. This guy can fight. I have to take him on further to see if he really can employ the powers of the Babylon._" Suzu thought to herself. She teleported in front of the man again to repeat her above attack, sending in a barrage of punches and kicks, only for them to be dodged easily.

"You need to cool off a little." the man taunted. He and Suzu hesitated for a moment, until the man was knocked to the floor suddenly. Suzu had in fact appeared behind the man, who quickly got up in frustration.

"Tell me, who are you really?" Suzu asked.

"Tch, if you really insist. My name is Softon. Im one of the last of the Babylon, who owns a ice-cream store and fights with the power of Babylon." Softon explained.

"So you are a Babylon, a survivor of the massacre caused by the Dark Dragon Byakkyo 15 years ago?"

"That's right, but who are you and what do you want with me? Are you here to wipe my kind off for good!?"

"No. I should be asking you what you're doing here in such a corrupted city when you could accomplish much else?"

"Selling ice-cream, as you see."

"Why here?"

"Because I get a little respect from the thugs here. They actually buy my ice cream, you know."

"Mr. Softon, you are indeed a powerful warrior. I have a request for you."

"Oh what?"

"A journey to help me purify the world of it's ongoing chaos. With your skills, we could help a lot of people in need."

"Not interested."

"Isn't there anything you want?"

"No. Except for one thing."

"What is it?"

"I doubt it's even possible for me to obtain it now. And it's not like you could help me either."

"Tell me of what you desire."

"Hmph, you sound like a genie, asking me what I want. What I want, is to have the chance to see my little sister again. But I don't know if she's even alive. We were seperated from each other 6 years ago."

"_Beauty!?_" Suzu thought in shock.

"What's the matter?"

"It's... it's nothing."

"Hmph, how can you help me?"

"I can help you using my teleportation abilities."

"I'll think about it tonight. No promises but." Softon turned away from Suzu and began to walk off.

"In that case, I'll see you about it tommorow."

"Very well. Meet me here in the morning." Softon continued walking.

**That night, Softon entered his appartment. He flicked a light switch on, only to reveal a man cloaked in black sitting on Softon's couch. **

"You!" Softon got into a fighting position.

"Now now, there's no need for alarm. Actually, I've come here bearing very, very important information. This regards your reputation." the man clad in darkness stated.

"I don't like people entering my appartment without permission, but I don't really want to fight either. Fire away."

"Have you heard the news going around regarding how street gangs in this city are falling one by one without explanation."

"Yes I have, it's runing my sales."

"Well, I know for sure that you're one of the most powerful men in this city. Im sure you can get rid of whoever's doing this. It will help preserve your wonderful ice cream sales. The world would suck without ice cream."

"Tell me, do you know who or what exactly is doing this?"

"I do in fact. A blonde girl that dons a yellow vest, white baggy pants, yellow anklets, black finger gloves, a black shirt with a red cross design. She also has dark pink eyes, almost brownish. That should help you."

"I did meet a girl today who met those exact descriptions!"

"Tell what happened."

"Well, I was about to close my store when this girl walked up to me. She seemed to sense my power, and tried to convince me to join her to help others for the greater good. I said I would think about it, and as a result, Im going to meet up with her tommorow morning."

"Really? That's PERFECT. Listen, that girl means big trouble for all of us, so once you see her tommorow, I want you to battle her to the death. But don't worry, I'll be watching from a distance in case you need a hand."

"Right, I'll battle her for both our sakes."

"That's what I want to hear. Now, good day to you." the man got off the couch and exited through the door.

"_Im not actually sure what I want to do. I understand the girl's intentions, but I owe a lot to HIM. Yet if I was to defy his wishes, he'd take everything I have left from me. And even if I do go with that girl, I don't even know if where of if Beauty's still out there. I have to make a choice: either continue living this shameful life or accept this once in a lifetime chance._" Softon thought deeply to himself.

**The next day, Suzu was looking around the same area that she had met Softon. There was not a soul in sight however. **

"Mr. Softon!" Suzu called out. There was no response. Suzu eventually gave up and sat down on a seat behind her.

"_Where is he? I've been waiting here for over half an hour!_" Suzu thought to herself. She failed to notice that Softon was standing on top of a building watching Suzu from above.

"She's waiting for me, just as promised." Softon readied his battle aura. He then did something rather unexpected: he jumped off the building and dived straight down to Suzu, who seemed to notice his presense as she looked straight up in shock to see him flying down. Softon landed besides Suzu without any injuries from his long fall.

"There you are Mr. Softon!" Suzu said. She suddenly took notice of Softon's battle aura, which seemed to rage.

"I thought about what you said. I know who you are now. You're trying to ruin this city, and I cannot allow you to do what you want, for that would ruin my reputation, and thus my life. Prepare to battle!" Softon yelled as he got into a fighting stance.

"So you know!?" Suzu asked in shock, but she did not get a answer from Softon, who lunged at her at a binding speed. Suzu only had time to teleport back from Softon.

"I see. You're truly going all-out now. Listen Mr. Softon, I do not want to kill you." Suzu admitted.

"Your teleportation is a tricky move indeed. If I can't hit you directly, I'll just have to show you the power of my BABYON SHINKEN!!! Rise, Babylon!" Softon yelled as the surrounding area became black. Behind Softon was a large, fuzzy image of Babylon. "Babylon is the one who gives me the strength to battle. You shall recieve judgement soon enough." Softon warned Suzu.

"_He's used the power of his Shinken. I'd better wrap things up quickly with Mr. Softon._" Suzu thought.

"Get ready!" Softon yelled as he bought his fist back towards himself, causing a portal to open in front of Suzu. Once Softon threw his fist forward in a punching motion, a giant fist appeared out of the portal straight for Suzu. Completely surprised by the attack, Suzu was hit by the fist and knocked back. More portals kept opening up, and before Suzu could react, she was hit with a barrage of Babylon's punches, knocking her to the ground. As Suzu got up, she saw that Softon was right in front of Suzu with his hand on her head.

"Babylon Shinken! Soul Transmute!" In a flash of light, Suzu was transformed into a yellow wall with strange symbols on it. Softon placed his foot on the wall and used it to jump far into the air away from the wall which was Suzu. In mid-air, Softon held his hands outwards as two portals appeared on both sides of the wall. Softon then clapped his hands, causing two of Babylon's hands to appear from one portal each to perform the same action as Softon, which smashed the wall to bits. As Softon landed from his mid-air flight, the surrounding area returned to it's original state as Babylon vanished. In a flash of light, Suzu reverted back to her original form. She was on her knees, clutching her heart in agonising pain.

"You did well to survive that attack. It's usually a instant kill, however, you survived due to how strong your soul is. But I must finish you off." Softon stated. He tried to move, but he was frozen in place all of a sudden.

"_I..I can't move. Did I really use up that much power!?_" Softon thought in shock.

"I won't let you continue." Suzu said defiantly.

"Is this your doing?"

"Yes, Im keeping you in place with my will."

"I see. You have PSI abilities. I didn't know that such thing really did exist. You really are strong. You know, I'd come along with you. But do you know if my little sister is still alive?"

"If you really want to know, then tell me, is the name of your sister Beauty?"

"Yes. Yes, her name is Beauty. Tell me what you know about her!"

"Enough! Softon, continue on with bringing this girl's death into existence. You were winning before, but now I see you're just living in the past. You upset me." a mysterious voice interrupted Softon and Suzu's conversaiton, who both looked to where the voice was coming from. It was the same man who spoke with Softon the night before!

"Wait! What's going on!?" Suzu became confused at this man's words.

"Oh, poor little Suzu, who's been wandering in the dark, has had the stage set for her at last. Your death awaits." the man warned Suzu.

**Who is this mysterious man who has been stalking Suzu? And what ties does he have with her and Softon? Then there's the final question regarding Softon's true alliance. Find this and more in the next chapter. **


	12. Suzu's story part 2

**Chapter 12: The Fiend - Part 2**

"OVER! It's you!" Suzu noticed who he was.

"You are correct. It is me." OVER took off the black cloak, which revealed the man's true colors, and his long white hair.

"Ehehehehehe...I've waited 6 years for this. 6 long, hellish years for this moment. Ever since you escaped Inafu Village with important information during your residency there, those bastards sent ME to kill you. Perhaps they may have forgotten about you during those years, but I haven't! My scissors have been thristing for your blood!" OVER threatened.

"I didn't forget about you either. You will pay for what you did to Gunkan!!!" Suzu yelled in anger.

**Flashback**

_Gunkan's flying fortress, the Pomade Ring was floating in mid-air. Inside the fortress, Gunkan was sitting at a computer console resting his head with his hand in a bored manner. Suzu suddenly walked into the room with a tray full of food, presenting it to Gunkan._

_"Gunkan, sir, I have made you lunch." Suzu placed the tray in front of Gunkan. _

_"Why thank you, Suzu. It looks like you've done a wonderful job, more so than usual!" Gunkan praised Suzu's efforts._

_"Hehehe, no problem, it's just my way of thanking you for everything you've done for me." the friendly conversation was suddenly interrupted by screaming heard in another room. _

_"What was that!?" Gunkan asked. _

_"I'll check it out for you sir!" Suzu offered as she ran out of the room. When she got to the hallway, something horrific appeared in her gaze. There laid one of Gunkan's soldiers, near death. Suzu ran up to the soldier in desperation._

_"What happened to you!?" Suzu asked in panic._

_"It.....was.........him." the soldier pointed behind Suzu as he fell dead. Suzu turned around to see OVER standing before her. Suzu became frozen in fear when she saw him._

_"Hehehehe, is there anyone here by the name of Suzu?" OVER asked evily. Suzu began sweating wildly when she heard that the man was after her. _

_"Don't you lay a finger on her!" Gunkan stepped in to challenge OVER. Suzu's first instinct would have usually been to teleport herself to safety at that time, but seeing Gunkan at her side gave her a shimmer of hope. _

_"Oh, so you're Gunkan. I guess it wouldn't hurt to fight you, should you get in my way." OVER threatened._

_"It's not safe here! Let me fight this intruder off!" Gunkan told Suzu, who was too frightened to do anything. _

_"Time to die!" OVER ran up to Gunkan at a binding speed which was surpring even to a strong warrior like Gunkan. OVER tried to stab Gunkan with his scissors, but Gunkan dodged it by jumping into the air, and counter-attacked by extending his ducktail. OVER backflipped to dodge the attack however, and slashed at Gunkan's ducktail, baldifying him!_

_"If hair is the source of your power, then by taking it away from you, you're nothing!" OVER got right up to a stunned Gunkan, then began slashing at him rapidly before performing a kick that knocked Gunkan into a wall._

_"Im gonna have a little fun with you before I kill you!" OVER ran up to Gunkan before kicking him in the gut and jumping off of him as if he was a wall, then tossed his scissors at Gunkan like a dart, which impaled Gunkan's shoulder. _

_"NO! GUNKAN!" Suzu cried. She was still too scared to do anything, even though her friend was in danger. OVER slowly walked up to Gunkan, then twisted the set of scissors stuck in his shoulder, which caused extreme pain. OVER them removed the scissors out of Gunkan's shoulder and slowly began to cut away at Gunkan's chest. Soon enough, OVER stopped, and Gunkan fell to the floor, dying._

_"Ehehehehehehe!! That was a blast! Now, to kill Suzu!" OVER slowly walked up to a emotionally wrecked Suzu. Soon enough, Suzu knew that she only had one option. She teleported Gunkan and herself out of the room, and the two re-appeared in a forest, along with all of Gunkan's few remaining soldiers, including Ochazuke Alien and Kabeo, who all looked at where they were. Suzu immediately ran up to comfort a dying Gunkan._

_"No! Please don't die! I need you!" Suzu started crying._

_"No Suzu, you don't need me anymore. Listen, you can't run away anymore. I've taught you well, but it's your turn to make your own desicions. You must face the world rather than hide from it. Farewell, my friend." Gunkan spoke his last breath as he fell, dead. Suzu kneeled over his body and sobbed for her fallen friend. _

**End Flashback**

"Ah, but what are you going to do about it? You're just a little girl who can't face the world, so you just hide from it. And you think you can defeat me!?" OVER said mockingly.

"I've changed. Gunkan's death made me stronger. It gave me the ability to face my problems head on." Suzu stated.

"Can you keep to those words? Will you not run away from me, now that Im here and continue on with your miserable life?"

"I swear I will not run away! I will defeat you to avenge what you did to Gunkan!"

"Then face me!"

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Softon interrupted, who was free from Suzu's hold over him.

"Right, Softon?" OVER recognised.

"Suzu, count me in on this battle. Im starting to think I can trust you, and besides, you're my only hope to finding Beauty, my sister."

"Ok Mr. Softon, we'll fight as a team!" Suzu said in high spirits.

"After all I've done for you Softon, you would still think of even betraying me?" OVER asked.

"Times change. I don't want to live like this anymore. Besides, you only fight for the blood of others. I've never approved of that." Softon mocked OVER's morales.

"Fine, I'll kill you both!" OVER stared at the two heroes with bloodlust in his eyes.

"Listen Mr. Softon, I'll paralyze OVER while you attack him head on." Suzu planned.

"That sounds rather cowardly, however, we're in a do or die situation, so I'll go with it." Softon agreed. OVER wasn't even budging a inch, he was just watching the two like a hawk.

"Ehehehehe! Aren't you going to fight me!? Come on!" OVER taunted. He very well realised that he could not move at all thanks to Suzu's psychokinetic grasp on him while Softon was running up to OVER, ready to unleash fury on him. Softon unleashed a barrage of attacks on OVER, who just stood there and took it all. Before Softon knew it however, OVER was free to move, and punched Softon in the gut.

"Im sorry Mr. Softon, I can only paralyze somebody for a little over a few seconds if they resist." Suzu apologised. OVER proceeded to slash a stunned Softon in the stomach, but Suzu teleported in front of Softon to take the blow for him.

"ARRRRRRRRRGGGHH!!" Suzu screamed in pain.

"You would take a blow from my scissors for him? I see, you have changed." OVER was about to perform an upwards slash on Suzu, but she managed to teleport herself and Softon a distance away from OVER just in time.

"Suzu! Are you ok!?" Softon asked in a concerned tone as he comforted Suzu, who was clutching her stomach in pain.

"It hurts!" Suzu cried out in pain.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

"No. Im going to destroy OVER. He can't make others suffer if his existence is to become no more."

"Don't be rash! You can't fight in your condition!"

"Tch, I suppose you're right."

"I'll fight him." Softon faced OVER in a fighting stance. "Get ready OVER, it's time for you to fall victim to Babylon! Babylon Shinken!" Softon rasied his hands, causing the area to go black just as it did in Softon's fight against Suzu. OVER didn't seem fazed at all however.

"_He's not fazed, not even a bit!_" Suzu thought.

"Ehehehehe, you think that I'll fall to this? I know you well enough to the extent where this is just suicide for you!" OVER mocked.

"Well OVER, I have a new move I've been dying to pull off. You just might be the guy who's suited to tasting it." Softon announced.

"And what might this be?"

"Wait and see!" the same portals from the previous fight began to appear around OVER, but he wasn't intimidated. In fact, he even went as far as to jump inside one of the portals. On the other side of the portal, OVER found himself in a completely white area.

"What is this?!" OVER asked angrily.

"You just got fooled. That was just a illusion created by your mind, assuming that I would use the attack that you're always so familiar with, especially when you watched my battles."

"Hmph, what's this even supposed to do?" OVER asked.

"That's up to you."

"In that case, preapre for some pain!" OVER tore at the floor, creating a hole which he jumped through. Once he appeared below, he was right next to Softon. OVER tried to slash at the motionless Softon, but once he struck it, it faded away.

"WHAT!?" OVER said in disbelief.

"Merely a illusion on your eyes. This is what you wanted, but sometimes you don't always get it. Try to slow down a bit." Softon advised.

"_Amazing. Mr. Softon can use his Shinken to turn the foe's vision into a complete mindwreck._" Suzu thought in disbelief.

"Hehehehehehe. Hehehehehe,ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! YOU IDIOT!! JUST BY SAYING THAT THIS WHOLE WORLD IS A ILLUSION HAS BEEN YOUR WEAKNESS!!! I CAN COUNTER THAT!!!" OVER said manically. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. Soon enough, Softon appeared behind him in an attempt to attack him, but OVER predicted this and slashed at his body numerous times, the final blow sending Softon flying back. Softon just laid on the floor, almost unconscious as the surrounding area returned to it's normal state.

"NO!" Suzu cried out.

"SEE! I CAN COUNTER ILLUSIONS AS WELL!!" OVER continued his manical speech.

"OVER...you'll have to fight me now!" Suzu declared.

"Oh, I almost forgot about you. And how exactly are you going to do that!?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Suzu got up in a fighting stance, except that she had her left hand covering up her wound to prevent excessive bleeding. "_I have to focus all my power on a single punch. If this battle continues on for too long, I could tear open my wound._" Suzu thought to herself as she looked at her stomach wound.

"Very well then. Death is upon you now!" OVER walked up to Suzu slowly, knowing that she would slowly be weakened from her wound. Once Suzu found a opening, she teleported right up to OVER and prepared a powerful punch to his gut. OVER just stood there, not thinking that the punch would work. But he was wrong. In fact, the punch was so strong that it almost went right through OVER, who was forced to his knees from the impact. Soon enough, he was bleeding from his mouth, which traumatized him, to think that such a person could damage him that much.

"You.....I......underestimated..........you." OVER said quietly as he fell to the floor, dead. Suzu stared at his corpse in both the horror that she had ended the life of a person so painfully, yet a certain feeling of accomplishment. Suzu did not realise however that she had torn her wound open from using the punch. She looked and held at it painfully before collapsing to the floor.

"Suzu!" Softon, who had recovered a bit, crawled over to Suzu, who began bleeding from her stomach.

**Suzu has finally defeated (or rather killed) OVER, the fiend that's been attempting to put an end to Suzu's life for over 6 years. Did he actually accomplish this with the wounding of Suzu? What will happen to Suzu and Softon? There's more to come so please read on!**


	13. From simple dreams to lots of RICE!

**Chapter 13: Gathering of Her Loved Ones**

**Suzu found herself stuck in a pitch black area, not a soul in sight. Surprisingly, her wound to the stomach was gone, as she didn't have her hand over stomach.**

"_Where am I? Am I perhaps...dead_?" Suzu thought to herself. She walked around for a while to see if anyone was around, but to no avail. Soon she noticed the image of a person materialising in front of her. It was Gunkan!

"Gunkan! I missed you!" Suzu cried out in joy as she ran over to hug Gunkan.

"Suzu." Gunkan said with no happiness in his voice as Suzu hugged him.

"Huh?" Suzu looked up to Gunkan, who seemed to exlude a serious aura about him.

"You're not dead."

"Im not?"

"No. You're in a near-death state."

"Huh? But how's that possible?"

"You may not be aware of this, but right now, you're sleeping. You're in a coma."

"Wait, the last thing I remember was taking down OVER, but I ripped my wound open from the fight. The pain was too intense."

"I see then. Suzu, why did you try to do so much by yourself?"

"Because if I don't do anything at all, I'll be left with nothing. It's how you and my mother died. I wasn't there for you. Now I want to be there for others, to make sure they don't go through what I had to."

"Im very proud of you Suzu, and while Im glad you've changed for the best since my death, there's such thing as being too reckless."

"What do you mean?"

"If a situation turns for the worse, don't be afraid to get out with your friends alive. I know you were thinking for others when you decided to finish off OVER, but those kinds of actions can be reckless. You could end up getting killed, otherwise ending up in a coma. Right now, there are people out there worrying about you. Instead of being reckless, it can be good to let others know that you're safe. That's truly something you can do for your friends."

"Thank you, Gunkan. I think I understand, sometimes running away from a battle alive is better than winning it but at the price of your own life."

"Correct. Tell me Suzu, what do you plan to do next?"

"Im going to return to Beauty, to which hopefully they've reunited with Bobobo. Then, Im going to guide them back to Inafu Village, where stopping the ones in charge from runing more lives as they did with mine. Beauty also needs to know about this."

"I see. You're intentions are pure, but remember not to put your friends in danger. To lead well, you must take your comrades into consideration. They'll respect you for that."

"Hmmm. I guess I have a lot to learn."

"Have you ever thought about what you're going to do after you free Inafu Village?"

"Actually, I haven't."

"Hmmm, Im sure you'll find your place. Oh, and by the way, there's somebody I think you'll be very happy to meet again. Without her, this connection would not have been possible." after Gunkan spoke, another being materialised next to him. This being was a woman who was about as tall as Softon was. She had long orange hair that went past her shoulders, large orange eyes, a comforting look on her face like Beauty's. Her clothing consisted of a sleeveless red jacket, a yellow sleeveless shirt underneath, green baggy pants that went all the way down to her feet, and brown boots, as well as wearing a small bell tied around her neck. Once Suzu took a glance at this woman, her face absolutely lit up.

"Mother.......is that you!?" Suzu said emotionally as she ran up to the woman to give her a hug. "I missed you SO much. I never thought I'd see you again!" Suzu began shedding tears of joy.

"Im glad to see you again to, Suzu. I know it's been hard for you without me." her voice was almost like a slightly older version of Suzu's, except it was slightly more feminme.

"Im....Im so sorry.........It's my fault that you died that day. I could have helped you." Suzu continued her emotional speech.

"You don't have to worry about me. It's not your fault."

"It was my fault. When I developed my psychic abilities during childhood, my power of teleportation turned me into a coward. Every time I encountered something scary, or if somebody intimidated me at school, I always cowered to your side because I had the power to. A normal person would have had to fight their problems rather than just hiding. Sometimes I believe that having teleportation can be a curse."

"Hehe, I do remember those times. But Suzu, you are a gifted individual. It's not everyday that you meet such a amazing person such as yourself. Use your unique abilities to help those in need."

"Hmmm, I understand. I believe I've been doing that recently. And I'll continue doing that."

"You have. Im very proud that Gunkan took you in, he's taught you well."

"I have, Miss Hizumi?" Gunkan interrupted.

"Suzu, did I ever tell you why I named you so?" Hizumi asked.

"No." Suzu replied.

"Your name means 'bell'. When you were born, I hoped you could be the bringer of peace, like the soothing sound a bell could make. You were named correctly from what you've become. It's too bad that your father wasn't around to see what you've become. I don't even know if he still remembers us."

"Mother. Tell me, did you have psychic abilities like I do? Or did I inherit them from my father?"

"To tell you the truth, neither of us had such abilities. Your psychic abilities may just be a gift given to you to help the lives of others. Now Suzu, you have to get back to the real world. Your world. Your friends lie in wait."

"But mother, now that Im with you and Gunkan, I don't want to leave you!"

"You have to go. You have to be there for those in need. Besides, should you ever return here, Gunkan and I will always lie in wait."

"Hmmm, very well then, I'll return. I'll always be thinking of you two as I go along the path of life. Goodbye! I love you!" Suzu called out as she noticed Hizumi and Gunkan waving at her. She was slowly slipping away from the two beings she loved and cared for.

**Suzu slowly began to open her eyes. When she fully awoke, she seemed to be in a cabin. The only other person she could see was a brown-haired boy who was wearing a brown jacket and pants holding a bowl of rice.**

"Oh, Im glad you're finally awake!" the boy said relieved. He gave a comforting smile.

"Huh, where am I? And who are you?" Suzu asked.

"The name's Rice. You've been staying in my cabin for over a week."

"But how did I get here?"

"Well, a guy named Softon told me that you were suffering fatal injuries, and that he had to get you out of the city on his motorbike. While he was riding, I came across him on a trip to the store. He told me that you were slowly bleeding to death, and that you needed treatment as soon as possible. We ended up coming here up in the mountains, where my home is. Softon eventually left, and from there on I've been taking care of you. But now that you're awake, seeing that you're alive is the most rewarding thing."

"So, you've been treating me. When I was unconscious, I felt somebody next to me. I thought it was Mr. Softon, but it was actually you." Suzu tried to get up, but she felt a sharp jolt of pain, which forced her to lie back down in bed.

"Try not to move, your wound is not completely healed." Suzu placed her hand over her stomach for a moment, and then removed it.

"Hm, judging from the wound, I guess I should be alright in about a week."

"To be honest with you, Im actually glad you're here with me. You see, I've gotten very lonely living all by myself ever since my father left. Everyday it was the same old thing, going out occasionally for goods, then returning home. Now I have somebody to talk to."

"I forgot to thank you for helping me get better."

"No problem. Say, how did you end up with such a fatal wound? Were you attacked by a roaming criminal?"

"Didn't Mr. Softon tell you?"

"No, the only thing he told me about was that you needed treatment as soon as possible, and that he had to leave to undertake training. He said that he'll return but."

"Speaking of how I got the wound, It's a long story. I'll tell you when the time comes."

"Huh, what do you mean by that?"

"Well, once I recover, I need to return to Bobobo. From there on, the real battle will begin."

"Bobobo? I once met him. He's a pretty good friend of my fathers. Listen, if you're going to meet him, then I want to come along."

"As much as I'd like that, what lies up ahead is dangerous. I don't even know if you can defend yourself."

"Actually, I have my Rice Shinken. It's no hassle when I need to protect myself from common thugs. Besides, I really want to see Bobobo again."

"If that's the case, then I'll allow it."

"Okay. Oh, would you like anything to eat?"

"What do you have?"

"Rice. Lots of it."

"Ummmmm, okay." Suzu replied doubtfully with a sweatdrop.

"Good, I'll go get you some and put it besides your bed. You can eat it whenever you like." Rice walked out of the room.

**5 minutes later, **Rice returned carrying a few bowls of rice over to Suzu's bedside. Once he placed them there, Suzu did not hesitate to pick up the rice bowls and eat them one by one. Rice stared in absolute shock at how quickly Suzu ate the rice, especially from the fact that she still had a healing wound.

"Oh, my, god. I thought girls didn't have huge stomachs." Rice said out loud.

"Hey, that's rather offensive!" Suzu stared at Rice angrily.

"Sorry about that. Though I take it you want some more." Rice walked back out of the room.

**15 minutes later, **Rice walked back into the room and walked up to Suzu, this time being forced to balance a large number of bowls with great skill and difficulty.

"Wow, don't mind if I do!" Suzu grabbed one of the rice bowls, and one at a time she ate each bowl of rice, which gave Rice some relief for each bowl that was taken off his hands. Once Suzu finished the last bowl, she sat there bloated (Not comically fat however) and patted her stomach. Not to mention there was a sea of empty bowls surrounding the entire room.

"Awww man. Not only do I have clean all these plates, but now I have to go back to the store, which takes ages from here." Rice sat in the corner of the room comically traumatised.

"I'd help, but my wound would prevent me from doing so. Im really sorry if I ate your whole supply of rice in one go." Suzu held her head down in shame.

"Ummmm, hey, it's no problem. I, ummm, oh who am I kidding, it is a problem." Rice began to comically sob.

"Hey, it's no problem. I can take you to a store instantly with my teleportation abilities."

"What? You have teleportation abilities?" Rice asked doubtfully. Suzu got herself out of bed, but as she did, the words of advice she recieved in her dream came flowing back.

"_Instead of being reckless, it can be good to let others know that you're safe._"

"_Use your unique abilities to help those in need._"

"_Right, despite the fact that Im not in my best condition, I still must help Rice. Besides, I owe him my life._" Suzu thought to herself as she began to clutch her stomach in pain from standing.

"Suzu! You're not in the best condition for walking! Please, don't worry about me!" Rice called out.

"No. I'll take you, even if it pains me to do so." Suzu offered as he continued to clutch her stomach in pain.

"If you insist. But please, if it becomes too much for you, don't hesitate to stop." Suzu nodded weakly as the two were teleported out of the room. They arrived inside a small department store. Rice looked around to see that it was familiar to him.

"What the!?" a random customer stared at the two teenagers. It's not everyday you see two teens appear inside a store out of nowhere.

"Rice, get what you need. I'll be waiting here." Suzu pointed at a section of the store, presumably where Rice had to get his...rice. Suzu herself walked over to the section of the store where one would buy meat. _"While Im staying with Rice, It would be nice to stock up on something else other than rice..."_

**Suzu is staying with Rice until her wound fully heals. But meanwhile, the two teenagers are stocking up, and they'll need to do so a lot because Suzu will eat a lot! Find out what mayhem will occur in-stores in the next Chapter!**


	14. A second shopping chapter

**Chapter 14: The Instore Adventure that's kind of boring. At least that Mean Obese Man dies.**

Suzu walked over to the counter of the store, where she held a stack of raw fish in a single hand since she still had to use one to hold her wound. By the way, the shopkeeper was a obese guy as well. And he didn't have a friendly face either.

"Eh, you're going to buy all that?!" the obese man asked in a unfriendly manner.

"Uh-huh." Suzu's voice was blocked by all the fish she was carrying, so the obese man could barely hear her.

"Fine, pay up then!"

"Umm, yes sir!" Suzu attempted to reach for one of the pockets on her vest, but she forgot that she was carrying the fishload with one hand, so she ended up dropping all the fish, which smashed to bits once they hit the tiles on the floor due to being frozen.

"Shit! Look what you did, you stupid little girl!" the obese man yelled angrily.

"Im really sorry sir! I'll clean it up!" Suzu got on the floor and started gathering all the pieces of the smashed fish with her unoccupied hand.

"Use both hands, I have other customers waiting!" Suzu hastened upon hearing the obese man yell impatiently. Once she finished gathering all the pieces of smashed fish, she placed them on the counter. Though the mess a while to clean, to the point where Suzu did not realise that there were a bunch of people waiting behind Suzu.

"Ummm, here you go sir."

"Just get out!" the obese man told Suzu angrily. Suzu walked away from the counter and went to check up on Rice. "_Jeez, what's his problem? Are all the shopkeepers in the world this mean_?" Suzu thought to herself as she walked up to Rice, who had a single packet of rice in a basket next to him.

"YOU MEAN IT TOOK YOU THIS LONG JUST TO PICK OUT ONE PACKET OF RICE!!" Suzu yelled as Rice was inspecting another packet of rice.

"Hey Suzu. Listen, could you help me pick out a good packet of rice?" Rice asked as he pointed to what seemed to be over hundreds of thousands of rice packets placed on the shelves.

"I don't see why you can't just pick out any old packet of rice." Suzu questioned as she picked out a random packet of rice and handed it to Rice.

"Oh, I should tell you. Firstly, most of these packets have either living cockroaches in them or dead ones that are amputated, any of which can be poisonus to rice and can give you a disease. Even if there's none visible, they may be stuck in the middle of the rice cluster. In that case, you have to shake the packet to try and lure any cockroaches out." Rice pointed at a dead cockroach in the see-through packet of rice, which made Suzu feel queasy as her face turned purple. "By the way, if you feel something squishy when touching a packet of rice, DO NOT BUY OR EAT THE RICE PACKET. My friend did that once." Rice continued explaining.

"What happened to him?" Suzu asked curiously.

"You don't want to know."

"Tell me, how many packets of rice have you gone through?"

"Only 30."

"Ummmmm. I think I'll just wait outside." Suzu walked towards the exit of the store, as she didn't want to spend all day picking out good rice. The fact that she even ate rice that was so hard to pick out made her feel even worse about eating it. As Suzu walked out of the store, she sat down on a seat in front of the store. The city she was in was in fact the same one where she had met Softon.

"_Man, I kind of feel bad for Rice that he has to shop at such a lousy store. It's probably the nearest place for him. I'd love to help him find a better store than this one, since he's so kind and must be having a hard time. Though I did break a lot of fish, which I was kind of hoping to eat._" Suzu thought as she decided to go back into the store to see Rice. When she returned, Rice was sitting on the floor, tired out.

"Man, this is so hard!" Rice complained.

"Rice?" Suzu asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes Suzu?"

"Is this where you buy your food?"

"Yes it is."

"Im really sorry."

"Huh? About what?"

"That you have to go through this just to get some rice. And to think you gave me so much."

"Nah, it's no big deal. Sometimes my father sends me a quality packet or two every month or so."

"It is a problem! I can't just let you live like this. Im going to take you to a better store where the rice you want to pick out is all around the store!"

"Really? You would do that for me!?"

"Of course. Get ready cus Im leaving now." Suzu warned Rice as he placed all the packets of rice back on the shelf. Suzu then teleported Rice and herself out of the store. Afterwards, the obese shopkeeper was seen placing the frozen pieces of fish in the bin that Suzu had broken. Little did he realise that the fish actually was coated with mercury, which got into the obese man's weak body and killed him. In fact, the mercury intake was so intense that it caused his body to explode comically, yet the passing customers didn't care since nobody liked that obese man in the first place. Oh, and even though Suzu touched the frozen fish, she didn't suffer mercury poisoning because she eats a lot of fish, and her finger gloves took in most of the mercury (which was eventually passed down to a random packet of rice that Suzu touched, so no worries about mercury poisoning in the future). Oh, and the shop is so dangerous that as if by some miracle the store instantly blew up, but none of the customers inside were hurt, just blackened and confused. Strangely enough, Softon was in front of the store at that time...

When Rice and Suzu re-appeared, they found themselves in the same store that Ochazuke Alien and Kabeo visited in Chapter 4. Nothing had changed from the last time, except the shopkeeper. This one was actually woman who took the place of that obese guy who was killed by Ochazuke Alien in Chapter 4.

"Wow. Where are we?" Rice asked.

"In a department store located in a place called Maruhage City." Suzu explained.

"What! But we're so far away from home!"

"Don't worry about it, I can take you home anytime you like. Now, look over there." Suzu pointed at the section of the store which sold rice, which Rice ran up to, checking all the packets of rice.

"Oh my god! This is absolute heaven! None of the rice packets are corrupted!" Rice exclaimed in joy as he grabbed every single packet in stock and placed it all on the counter.

"ARE YOU GOING TO BUY ALL THE RICE IN STOCK!!??" the female shopkeeper yelled, overwhelmed by Rice's desicion.

"Can you even afford it, I wonder?" Suzu asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhh...I'd love for that to be." Rice said with a goofy look on his face.

"Ummm, Rice, how about you put some of those packets back so you can afford what you need."

"But I won't ever get a oppurtunity like this again!" Rice said with a chibi expression.

"Alright, you can get those rice packets." Suzu sighed as she handed Rice some money, who scurried around the store with loads of rice packets like a little child.

"Yay, mommy said I can get all this!" Rice said in a childish tone to the shopkeeper, who counted all the rice packets.

"WHAT!? IM NOT YOUR MOTHER!!" Suzu yelled.

"Uh, here you go." the shopkeeper said weirded out as she gave Rice a rather large bag to carry all his rice in.

"_Hmm, speaking of buying food, I should be doing the same as well. Can't go shopping too often._" Suzu thought to herself as she walked over to grab some frozen fish.

"Miss, could you please restrain your child? I don't want to have to clean up after him." the shopkeeper pointed at Rice who was running around the store in excitement cartoonishly, knocking down displays as he went. Suzu facepalmed in response to the shopkeeper's statement that Suzu was Rice's mother.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Suzu yelled. Rice seemed to calm down all of a sudden from this.

"Uhh, sorry Suzu. I overeact sometimes. It's a family thing." Rice explained.

"Don't worry about it, let's go home." Suzu decided as she cleaned up after Rice. Before they could leave, a man entered the store. He was obviously a robber, as he was carrying a gun and had his face covered by a mask.

"Alright, everybody get down!" the robber ordered. The female shopkeeper and Rice did what they were told, but Suzu just stared at the robber. "Are you deaf? Get down, or I'll shoot you!" he was fed up with Suzu's defiance.

"Heh, you're such an idiot. You do realise that while people such as yourself can rob stores, others can simply defend themselves. I can't blame you, you're probably in a desperate situation. But that does not give you the right to interfere with other people's lives. You can leave now, or I'll show you the way out." Suzu warned the desperate robber.

"_Is that girl suicidal? Standing up to an armed robber?_" the shopkeeper thought as she watched Suzu, who wasn't afraid. The robber fired a bullet from his gun at Suzu, but she teleported out of the way just in time and re-appeared behind the robber.

"Arrgh! You're some kind of witch!" the robber was shocked once he saw that Suzu had re-appeared behind him.

"You can't call me a witch, I find that extremely offensive!" Suzu angrily grabbed the robber by his back collar and threw him out of the store. Rice and the shopkeeper got up once they saw the robber lay outside unconscious. Suzu seemed to show some sympathy to the robber as she did not kill him.

"That was amazing! How can I ever thank you!" the shopkeeper asked gratefully.

"Hehe, you don't have to do anything for me." Suzu replied.

"Wow, I was wrong trying to rob this store." the robber entered the store. He didn't seem to have his gun on him. "Im very sorry if I caused you trouble. It's just that it's really hard to earn money these days, and the tax seems to increase all the time. A lot of people are resorting to robbery, but with people like you around, it's not even worth trying. If you were in my position, Im sure you would understand. I even have a family to look after." the robber admitted.

"It's alright. I know what it's like to have nothing. Just hang in there." Suzu comforted the robber.

"Remember kids, be really nice to your mama and papa." Rice added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the robber asked.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just trying to join in on the conversation. But I do have a point you know."

"Yeah, sure you do, but it was bought up at a completely irrelevant time."

"Oh. Suzu, shouldn't we be heading back now?"

"Uh, yeah we should." Suzu replied.

"I just want to say something. I presume you, are simple citizen. Yet you have power, and use it to help others in need, perhaps even myself. All I have is a gun, and I used it to harm others. But I've been thinking. Instead of using the gun to harm, I can use it to help, to which it can help create a better world!" the robber announced as he walked out of the store, out of Rice and Suzu's sights. Too bad for him nobody likes those kinds of morales, so he died of a heart attack. Nah, just kidding, he lives a pretty cool life. But that does not make him any more of a character than he is.

**Suzu and Rice were teleported back inside of Rice's cabin, along with Rice's crates of rice packets and a pile of fish lying on the floor that Suzu bought back with her.**

"Im glad everything worked out. That nice shopkeeper even gave me all these fish as her thanks for stopping that robber!" Suzu said happily.

"Suzu, Im really grateful for what you've done for me. But please, you must rest or else you may risk tearing open your wound." Rice warned.

"Oh." Suzu took a peek at her wound. It seemed that it had grown from the physical stress Suzu put on it. "Tch, it's gotten bigger." Suzu told Rice.

"Please, get some rest. No more going out to buy food, or to help me. You must recover, otherwise that wound could get to the point where it could become impossible to reverse."

"Ok then Rice." Suzu laid down on top of her bed. Rice took a chair and sat besides Suzu.

"The ability to be able to teleport. A lot of people must think of you as pretty amazing. Like some kind of superhero."

"I don't ever think of myself as a superhero. Nor am I simply another man's tool. It's funny when I think about it. When I became aware of what I was able to do at a young age, I thought it was only natural for everyone else to do the same. But every time I went to school, I was given a rough time. I didn't exactly know why. Was it my voice? The fact that I didn't dress like everyone else? My height? Every time this happened, I always cowered from it. I was afraid of the rest of the world, too scared to face it, because I had the power to hide myself unlike most other people. But I did eventually learn that I alone had this power. It could be used for good, and that's what I dedicate myself to."

"I see. Tell me, do you have anyone to call family?"

"Im a only child. I was raised in a small town with my mother. She was the only thing that mattered to me, as we didn't have much in our poor town."

"Do you have a father?"

"I was told about my father once. He once loved my mother and she loved him back, but when she became pregnant with me, he left her. I have no idea about what kind of man my father is, the only thing Im certain about is that he abandoned us. I don't think I can ever come to call him a real father, that is, if he's still alive."

"Well Suzu. Do you want to get some rest?"

"Im not tired, but okay." Suzu laid her head to rest. Rice walked out of the cabin as he stood outside his house, which stood at a mountainside.

"_Suzu seems to be a really nice girl. With her around, my life becomes so much more convenient._" Rice began to blush. "_What's this? Even though I've known Suzu for over a week, she's only known me for this one day. Am I developing feelings for her? But even if I was to give into them, I don't know if Suzu would feel the same of me. All I want to do is spend more time with her, she's the only person my age I can have a conversation with._" Rice thought to himself. He was soon interrupted by a motorbike stopping in front of him, piloted by one other than Softon.

"So Rice, how's Suzu doing?" Softon asked.

"Her wound recovered more quickly than what was anticipated, but she ended up tearing at it accidentally, so she needs more time to rest before a full recovery can be made." Rice explained.

"Very well. Im going to head out again. Stay here and guard Suzu." Softon told Rice as he reved up his motorbike and headed down the mountain.

**It seems Suzu needs more time to rest. When exactly will she recover? And what's Softon doing leaving Rice and Suzu all alone together? Find out in the next chapter!**


	15. Back to the Bo and his homie home

**Chapter 15: Heppokomaru's Distracting Dilema**

**Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler were all sitting in front of a television set playing video games. Beauty and Heppokomaru were sitting on the couch watching them for some reason. But if you remember from before, Heppokomaru became blind, so he can't exactly watch what's going on, but that does not mean he can't hear what's going on. **

"Hep-kun, why are we sitting here watching these guys?" Beauty asked curiously.

"Well I usually wouldn't sit around wasting time, but I have to wait for Mr. Bobobo to finish playing games so he can help me with a technique Im stuck with." Heppokomaru explained.

"Damn it Don Patch! Why'd you have to go and get the Smash Ball again!" Bobobo yelled as he hit Don Patch on the head. It appeared that the 3 were playing Super Smash Bros Brawl using Wii Remotes. Bobobo was playing as Gannondorf, Jelly Jiggler as Captain Falcon, and Don Patch was using Sonic the Hedgehog to beat Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler.

"Hey Heppokomaru, you wanna play with us?" Don Patch asked.

"In case you haven't noticed over the last couple of days, IM BLIND!! Besides, Im waiting for Mr. Bobobo to get off his butt and train me!" Heppokomaru yelled.

"Patience boy, that's what you need. Especially if your teacher is trying to KICK DON PATCH'S BUTT IN BRAWL!!!" Bobobo yelled as he suddenly got into a fight with Don Patch.

"Beauty, I can't stand this anymore. Could you please take me outside?" Heppokomaru asked. Beauty obeyed without question as she guided Heppokomaru through the house, where the two eventually ended up outside of the house.

"Do you need me for anything?" Beauty asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could ask Mr. Bobobo to come out. He seems to always listen to you."

"Sure." Beauty walked towards the house, only to see Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler holding a cage with a cat in it. What was odd however, was that this cat had 2 tails.

"Guys, what are you doing with that cat!?" Beauty asked in sympathy for the cat.

"Gas dude, we've found a guide dog for you!" Bobobo declared.

"Bobobo, that's a cat, not a dog." Beauty pointed out. She surprisingly managed to stay calm.

"Mr. Bobobo, Im starting to think you don't even want to train me." Heppokomaru interrupted.

"Uhh, wasn't that meant to be the message I've been trying to indicate to you all this week?" Bobobo said.

"Arrrgh! Is that it? You mean you don't really want to train me!?" Heppokomaru was angered.

"No, Im saying that we found this kitty cat in the house which we can train up to be your guide so when you walk around you won't accidentally hit a wall or something."

"Come on, that would just be a complete waste of time!" Heppokomaru yelled.

"Bobobo, don't you think it's weird that we found this house abandoned near the town, and yet that cat is the only thing left. Does it even occur to you that the cat you found has 2 tails?" Beauty asked.

"Wait, if this cat has 2 tails, it must make it a bakeneko!" Bobobo pointed out.

"A bakeneko?" Heppokomaru asked.

"It's a monster cat, one that has outlived a normal cat. I hear they're pretty good and stuff. All the more reason to train it." Bobobo further pointed out.

"But Bobobo, you'd be better off training Hep-kun! He desperately needs your help, seeing as how you caused his blindness!" Beauty pleaded.

"Shut up Beauty." a voice called out, causing Beauty to look around instinctively.

"Did anyone else hear a voice?" Beauty asked.

"Yeah, that was the cat. I taught him to say that so I wouldn't have to point out the obvious. Sheesh, you should record yourself for a day and hear yourself blab constantly" Don Patch mocked, which angered Beauty.

"Don't worry Beauty, it doesn't take long to train cats. You can teach a new cat old tricks, so Mr. Kinky Buo should learn in about a month." Bobobo assured Beauty.

"We don't have a month! Come on Bobobo, just teach Hep-kun what you know!" Beauty further pleaded.

"WHAT KIND OF NAME IS MR. KINKY BUO!" Jelly Jiggler suddenly interrupted.

"HEY, I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT!" Beauty yelled at Jelly.

"Sorry, I was getting bored while you guys kind of left off without me." Jelly admitted as Bobobo punched Jelly to the point of unconsciousness.

"As I was going to say before I was interrupted by Jelly, no Beauty, I can't train Heppokomaru. I'll be frank with you, I want to make the most of the house we're staying in. We don't have to pay electric bills so we get to use as much electricity without consequences. Hell, we're lucky this house is in just as good condition as any house you'll find in the city itself." Bobobo admitted.

"So, that's that." Beauty said coldly.

"Yup. Deal with it."

"BOBOBO! YOU'RE BEING SELFISH, AND YOU'RE NOT TAKING RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR OWN ACTIONS! PLEASE HELP HEP-KUN RIGHT NOW!!!" Beauty yelled angrily at Bobobo, who just stood there picking his nose.

"Hey Bobobo, do you want to set-up all those old computers to the power at the wall and turn them all on at the same time so we waste a lot of electricity that we don't even have to pay for because we got a damn good house out in the middle of nowhere that we were going to use to stay in for a few weeks so you could use it as a base to train Heppokomaru so he gets used to being blind but ever since finding out the other day that we don't have to pay for the electricity due to us not owning the house and it being abandoned, you forgot about that, bought a whole lot of old computers, chargers, video game consoles and other electrical devices just for the sake of wasting power which we don't have to pay for even though I already said that?" Don Patch said very quickly.

"Hell's yeah!" Bobobo ran into the house with Don Patch. "Jelly Jiggler, start training Kinky Buo while Don Patch and I take care of the ugly!"

"Ok." Jelly Jiggler obeyed as he slowly walked up to Kinky Buo in an attempt to place a shock collar on his neck.

"You think you can just put a shock collar on me?" Kinky Buo asked.

"Yeah. Im a Jelly Man. I can do stuff to you that people can't." Jelly Jiggler boasted.

"How about I give you a dollar so I can place the shock collar on your neck and train you to be my apprentice?" Kinky Buo bribed Jelly Jiggler.

"F*** yeah!" Jelly accepted happily as Kinky Buo gave him a dollar. "Wow, I've never seen so much money in one place!"

**Night had fallen, and Heppokomaru was leaning against a tree. He seemed to don a betrayed face expression from the fact that Bobobo did not want to train him. While he could not see it, the cat Kinky Buo was sitting next to a sleeping Jelly Jiggler, who had grown muscles from his apparent training with the two-tailed cat.**

"Hey kid. You want a strawberry?" Kinky Buo tempted.

"No thanks." Heppokomaru replied in greif.

"Well I wasn't going to give you one anyway. What you doing out here at night?"

"I don't really know. If you're blind and nobody's able to help you, what's the point of being alive?"

"I've been watching you ever since you guys moved into this house. And you NEED a good teacher. Hanging out with those guys will get you nowhere."

"What, are you going to teach me? You're just a cat."

"No silly, Im can't. But I know somebody who can."

"Who?"

"Somebody you know."

"Who?"

"Just wait and you'll find out yourself."

"I want to know who!"

"If you really want to know who, then allow me." without warning, the cat opened a portal in front of Heppokomaru, which sucked him into it shortly afterwards before closing.

"Hep-kun!" Beauty called out. Shortly after Heppokomaru's banishment, Beauty, Bobobo and Don Patch saw the lone Kinky Buo licking himself and approached him.

"Hey Kinky Buo, have ya seen Heppokomaru round here?" Bobobo asked.

"He ran away." Kinky Buo said without hesitation.

"WHAT!!??" the 3 heroes yelled in unsion.

"Ummmm, you know how, like, you treated him like crap and all? There you go. He really does not like you guys doing that."

"Did you see where he ran off to?" Bobobo asked desperately.

"Yeah, he ran into town. You'd better go after him."

"Right! Beauty, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, let's go after Heppokomaru!"

"Ok!" Don Patch and Beauty said in unsion as they ran off into town with Bobobo, who grabbed a sleeping Jelly Jiggler to take along with for the ride.

"Now that I've taken care of those fools, Im going to get back to the house and play with my new toys." Kinky Buo said cunningly as he walked back to the house. After a moment of walking, he switched on one of the Wii Consoles plugged into the wall and placed a Super Smash Bros Brawl disc into the Wii. Kinky Buo fiddled around with the game's options. "Far out! These guys haven't even completed Subspace Emissary! I can't believe they got this far without knowing how to dodge Tabuu's Offwaves!" Kinky Buo picked Meta-Knight and went one on one against the final boss Tabuu.

**At the nearby town, Bobobo, Beauty, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler who was now awake were all searching and calling out for Heppokomaru.**

"Hey, have you seen this guy?" Don Patch held a picture of Heppokomaru that he drew to some guy.

"For the bloody last time, I haven't seen that guy. None of us have." the guy replied.

"Well, we'll just so ask another group of people." Bobobo suggested as everyone in the group followed his lead.

"Bobobo, don't you think it's a bit suspicious that nobody knows where Hep-kun is, and that weird cat was the one who told us where to find him." Beauty said in a worried tone.

"Come to think of it Beauty, weren't you meant to be looking after Heppokomaru?"

"I told you before, he asked me to go inside and convince you one last time to train him!"

"Oh, right."

"Hey, there's a guy here who knows where to find Heppokomaru, but he'll only tell us if we give him $20." Jelly Jiggler pointed at a man who was leaning against a wall. He had a suspicious air about him since he looked like a bum.

"Ok bud, here's $20, now tell us what you know about Heppokomaru's whereabouts!" Don Patch gave the man coins that accumulated $20, but all the man did was smirk.

"If you had listened, I said I'd tell you WHAT I know, not WHERE he is. Sorry buddy, you got nothing out of this. Have a good day!" the man tried to walk away, but not before Don Patch angrily leapt on top of his head.

"YOU RIPPED US OFF YOU SON OF A BITCH! NOW, I WANT MY MONEY BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T GIVE IT BACK I'LL KILL YOU!" Don Patch snapped at the man, who gave only a cunning smile to Don Patch in response.

"Bobobo, help me kick this loser's ass!" Don Patch called out to Bobobo, but Jelly Jiggler was the only one around.

"I'll save you!" Jelly offered.

"No way, I want Bobobo's help!" Don Patch refused.

"Im better than Bobobo actually, I have JELLY POWER!!" Jelly Jiggler yelled as he morphed his jelly body into a jet plane and attempted to ram himself at the bum, who in response grabbed Don Patch and used him as a shield against Jelly's attack.

"Damn it Jelly, can't you turn into something useful!" Don Patch yelled.

"Sorry Don Patch, I'll try harder next time."

"You DO realise that Im a professional street bum. If I tried to steal from somebody and they attempted to stop me, I would actually do something to defend myself. Living on the streets is a skill! Get ready!" the bum got into a fighting stance.

"Hey Jelly, do you know where Bobobo and Beauty went off to?" Don Patch asked.

"I think they ditched us." Jelly concluded.

"Well, after we kick this bitch's ass as a team, we'll get back to those 2 and give em a spankin for ditching us here while they attempt to go back home and play on the Wii without us! Sheesh, just because Im the best at Super Smash Bros Brawl!"

**Heppokomaru has been banished to a unknown location, so Bobobo, Beauty, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler decide to look for him. But on the way, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler get into a fight with some random street bum! Will they defeat him or go home with bruises on their bums for Bobobo to kiss back to health? Find out when you read the next chapter!!**


	16. BumbumbumBUM!

**Chapter 16: ****Bumming out in the bummish battle where the word 'bum' is overused against a bummed out Bum who uses his bum to battle against the non bums who don't actually have bums (No seriously) who want their $20 back that the bum stole.**

"My name is Bum by the way, laugh all you want at me. If you really want your $20 back, then you 2 can fight me for it. But be warned, you'd be better off running away. It's for the best. I get to go and get some coke from the store while you guys don't get hurt. You already lost your money from trusting a stranger, relax, everyone loses something in their life, but I guess you don't know what that feels like. In that case, I'll teach you by breaking your bones!" Bum had one hand on his ass, ready to battle.

"Hey, he's got his hand on his ass, just like Heppokomaru does when using his Onara Shinken!!" Don Patch pointed out. But he soon noticed that Bum was going much further than simply copying Heppokomaru's fighting pose. He actually pulled the back of his pants down so that his bare bottom could be seen, but not going any further.

"Bum Shinken! Toilet Paper Fodder!" Bum leapt right up into the air and curled up as if he was going to cannonball into a swimming pool.

"Arrrgh, he's going to sit on us with his ass and spread his cooties on us! What do we do!?" Don Patch panicked.

"It's ok, I'll just lay on my back and let Bum bounce off me since Im made of jelly. Once he bounces back up, you prepare a counter attack, like that cool move you use that invloves extending your thorns to pick apples off the tree for all of us to eat except for Beauty and Heppokomaru!" Jelly suggested as he laid on the floor like a mat. Bum indeed fell for the trick and ended up bouncing off of him as planned. "Don Patch, bounce on me and hit Bum while he's airborne!"

"Ok." Don Patch bounced on the Jelly Jiggler mat a few times before putting any effort into the bounce, but before he could, the Jelly Jiggler mat broke into pieces and Don Patch was knocked down.

"You bastard! You let him have fun on the kiddie's trampoline but not me!" Don Patch pulled a lighter from a garbage bin nearby and lit Jelly Jiggler on fire, who screamed in pain.

"_Heh, he doesn't even know that my bum is so strong that it can easily break apart any sturcture, even if the effects aren't apparent once it hits. And now that those two idiots are fighting, I'll just sit on them with my bum!!_" Bum thought to himself as he started falling to earth like a stone, bumfirst.

"HERE IT COMES!" Bum warned Don Patch, who got out of the way just in time so that he didn't get sat on.

"Why the hell would you even warn me about what move you were going to use!? You could have just not warned me and sat on me, and I would have been beat." Don Patch pointed out.

"Because it was fun to see you struggle to dodge it. It would have been no fun to have not even gotten a reaction from you."

"That's just stupid. You'll regret that, because Im going to attack you now!" Don Patch pointed at Bum, who had already bounced back up into the sky using a burnt Jelly Jiggler as a trampoline. "OH NO! HE GOT BACK INTO THE SKY!!"

"Don't worry Don Patch, use me as a rocket launcher!" a still burnt Jelly turned into a rocket launcher, which Don Patch picked up and aimed at Bum's wide open bum. "READY? FIRE!" Don Patch fired a missile from the rocket launcher that had Jelly Jiggler's face on the side of it. It was indeed heading straight for Bum's bum.

"_Oh crap, they know my weakness!_" Bum thought as he looked down at the Jelly Missile which got closer and closer from his bare bum. "OK, get ready! Bum Shinken! Bum Processing Spine Missile!" Bum squatted painfully for something to slowly come out of his bum. It's his spine! Eventually the whole thing came out, where it was shot out like some kind of missile.

"Oh crap!" Jelly cursed as the Spine Missile hit the Jelly Missile and tore right through it. The Spine Missile was heading for Don Patch.

"Uh oh!" Don Patch just stared at the Spine Missile. It landed right in front of Don Patch, where it missed him by a inch.

"Holy crap. I just realised that people can't live without spines." Bum became deformed thanks to shooting his spine out as a projectile from his bum. He eventually fell back down to earth, where he crashed next to Don Patch and a newly reformed Jelly Jiggler.

"That'll be my $20 thanks." Don Patch extended a hand as he walked up to a almost dead Bum.

"_I have no choice. I did something incredibly stupid. For god's sake, the orange guy hasn't even attacked me. In fact, neither of these guys have landed a blow on me._" Bum thought to himself.

"Well?" Don Patch tapped his foot impatiently.

"Get ready! Poo Bum Shinken! Vending Machine!" Without a spine, Bum somehow reached for Don Patch's $20 that was in his pocket, which he then inserted into his bum as if it was a vending machine.

"Mwhahahahaha!!!" Bum was undergoing a horrible transformation. The two ends of his bum were strectching out to form tentacles, while the top half of Bum that was devoid of a spine became a giant bum with Bum's head poking out of that giant bum. Soon enough, Bum was able to walk again despite losing his spine. His evil and very grotesque transformation was now complete. "I am now Poo Bum! You can't defeat me in my transformed state!"

"Oh no, he's mastered his Shinken to the point where he can transform into a new, more powerful being! I heard every Shinken has a transformation, but this is just, just UGLY!!!" Jelly screamed.

"Hey, don't you think this guy's transformed a wee bit too early?" Don Patch asked.

"I transform once I loose my spine, but I get a new one anyway, so it doesn't matter!" Poo Bum stated.

"How do we defeat this guy?"

"Maybe we should run away!" Jelly screamed like a little girl.

"I have a plan. I'll run into you, then you'll use your jelly body to sling me into Poo Bum's head, where I'll light the inside of that massive bum using this lighter." Don Patch held up the same lighter he used on Jelly Jiggler.

"Sounds like a plan!" Jelly agreed as Don Patch ran into Jelly Jiggler, who indeed did sling Don Patch into Poo Bum, who was not going to take this lightly however.

"I know what you're planning see. But it won't work! Poo Bum Shinken! Oozing Chocolate!" Poo Bum squatted as a sticky brown substance oozed from Poo Bum's head bum onto the floor.

"Yay, chocolate!" Don Patch dived into the chocolate rather than into Poo Bum and started to eat the chocolate that laid there.

"Umm, Don Patch?" Jelly called out in a worried tone. Don Patch did not reply to this, as he continued stuffing his face with brown stuff that came out of Poo Bum's giant head bum. "Don Patch!?!?" Jelly called out again. Don Patch continued to ignore him. "DON PATCH, WIPE YOUR MOUTH AFTER EATING!"

"Thanks Jelly." Don Patch actually did what he said. By the time he finished wiping his mouth, he was covered in a large puddle of chocolate which barely extended to Jelly Jiggler.

"_I'll beat this guy while Don Patch has his fill of chocolate. Maybe he'll share it with me afterwards._" Jelly thought to himself. He continued to think to himself while Poo Bum just stared at Don Patch in disgust at what he was doing.

"_I wonder if he knows what that stuff really is. Should I tell him? Nah, it would be better off as a surprise._" Poo Bum thought to himself.

"Yaahhhhh!!" Jelly Jiggler let out his battle cry as he ran towards Poo Bum. Unfortunately Jelly didn't notice that he was running over the chocolate that Don Patch was eating and tripped. Don Patch ended up eating him whole, mistaking him for chocolate. While all that was happening, Poo Bum simply watch with a occasional sweatdrop.

"Wow, it feels like this chocolate is coming at me!" Don Patch suddenly cried out.

"_Hi Don Patch!_" Jelly suddenly called out.

"Jelly Jiggler? What are you doing in my stomach?"

"_You ate me, idiot!_"

"Did I? Hmph, I must have. Anyway, what do you want?"

"_Listen, we're fighting this guy because he stole your $20, right? Then he placed it into his ass, and that's where all the chocolate is coming from, am I correct so far? Well, let's use a team attack to beat this guy first, then you get your $20 back and lots of chocolate! And we won't share it with Bobobo!_"

"Nor Beauty?"

"_Of course not. Now, get ready!_" Don Patch began to glow a light purple all of a sudden.

"Sweet ass! What does this do?"

"_It kind of makes you're body jelly-like, so you're now Jelly Don Patch, a temporary fusion. Now you can creep into Poo Bum's insides and take everything back from him!_"

"Ok! Here I go!" Jelly Don Patch ran up to Poo Bum, who was ready to counter.

"I guess I should just finish you off once and for all. I don't really want to stay in this form anymore. Besides, Im kind of hungry. Poo Bum Shinken! Poo Bum Bum Tentacle Bum Slam!" Poo Bum's bum tentacles crept forward in an attempt to Block Jelly Don Patch from advancing forward. Too bad for him that Jelly Don Patch dissolved on the spot to phase through the bum tentacles and kept running forward to Poo Bum, who was now slowly backing away from Jelly Don Patch.

"That's it! Poo Bum Shinken! Massive Fart of the Vile Backside!" Poo Bum began farting a toxic gas cloud from his head, which Jelly Don Patch went right into in an attempt to jump right up into Poo Bum's head.

"Gaaah! It smells even worse than Bobobo's smelly socks!" Jelly Don Patch complained as he backed off from the wide-ranged stench.

"That's my best attack. It keeps you away from me with the power of bad smelling farts from my ass!" Poo Bum declared.

"_Gotta be brave. I've handled far worse than this. Wait, have I even handled far worse than this? I don't really know. But regardless, Im not letting Poo Bum get away with my $20!_" Jelly Don Patch put on a brave face as he flew right into Poo Bum's mouth, ignoring the horrible fart that was let off.

"What the hell?" Poo Bum was in shock that Jelly Don Patch had resisted the deadly fart cloud. Jelly Don Patch was now inside of Poo Bum, which was crowded and very smelly.

"_This is even worse_!" Jelly Don Patch complained as he curled up into a ball and began to glow. Poo Bum noticed the glowing light coming from his body as he stood in shock.

"What the bloody hell is he doing in there? I'd better poo him out before he does something really bad." Poo Bum said to himself. He tried to force Jelly Don Patch out, but it was too late; Poo Bum was blown to bits from the inside as a bright explosion engulfed him. The only thing that remained behind after the explosion was a pile of coins and Jelly Don Patch's body in bits. Poo Bum was also back in his human form as Bum, where he laid unconscious. Surprisingly enough, all the chocolate that came from Poo Bum was nowhere to be seen.

"YES! I GOT LOTS OF MONEY, MINE AND A WHOLE LOT OF OTHER COINS THAT POO BUM ATE!" Jelly Don Patch, who had regenerated from the blast thanks to being made of jelly, yelled as he rolled around in the coin pile. Soon enough, Jelly Don Patch split back into being just Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler.

"Yes! Money for me! Money for me!" Don Patch said happily as he threw all the coins into the air.

"Don Patch." Jelly Jiggler interrupted in a sympathetic tone.

"What? You want my money!?"

"We should let Bum keep this money."

WHAT?"

"I know that it sounds stupid, but this guy doesn't have as much as we have. Besides, $20 isn't much in our eyes. Just let Bum keep it."

"NO BLOODY WAY!"

"Fine. I'll tell Bobobo you stole it."

"Hey, get back here!" Don Patch began chasing after Jelly Jiggler while holding all of Bum's stolen coins.

"Fine, you can keep the coins, but please don't hurt me!" Jelly Jiggler pleaded.

"Haha! Who's the boss now!?"

**As Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler defeated Bum, a lesson was learnt...but not in Don Patch's case, that's for sure. And in all of the time spent in the fight against Bum, where have Bobobo and Beauty gone off to? Have they found Heppokomaru? Did they really Ditch Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler? Find out in the next chapter!**


	17. Getting somewhere in their search!

**Chapter 17: The False Path turned Truthful by Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler. Nah, Just Kidding. Read.**

**Bobobo and Beauty were sitting together taking a break in a random coffee shop. From the view outside, it seemed to be sunrise.**

"Bobobo, are you sure that Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler will be alright alone?" Beauty asked in a concerned tone.

"Uh-huh, leaving those guys together is no different than not brushing your teeth twice a day." Bobobo assured Beauty.

"That doesn't sound very comforting."

"Well we came here looking for Heppokomaru, but it doesn't seem like anybody in this town knows about him. Perhaps Kinky Buo lied to us."

"You're probably right. We should look for Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler, then head back." As if by coincidence, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler happened to run right into the coffee shop and ran up to Bobobo.

"Bobobo! I got some money!" Don Patch showed his coins to Bobobo.

"Great, we can use those coins to pay for the stuff we had while you guys were goofing around!" Bobobo grabbed Don Patch's coins.

"Hey! Don't you have money!" Don Patch yelled back, which got the attention of other customers.

"I do, but I want to use your money!!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!" Bobobo and Don Patch began beating each other on the spot while Beauty sweatdropped.

"Come on guys! We have to get back to the house we're staying in now that we're here. Who knows, Hep-kun may never have left!" Beauty tried to stay hopeful.

"You know what, why don't we start heading back now, Bobobo and Don Patch should follow then." Jelly Jiggler suggested as he and Beauty left the coffee shop.

"HEY, WAIT UP!" Bobobo and Don Patch yelled in unsion as they both ran out of the store to catch up with Beauty and Jelly Jiggler. **Eventually after walking for a while**, the 4 were back together again. They uneventfully walked through a small forest until they got back to the house they were staying in and walked inside. From there, the heroes saw an akward sight: Kinky Buo was sitting on the couch playing Super Smash Bros Brawl! Yet this didn't really phase Bobobo's group, instead, Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler all wanted to play Super Smash Bros Brawl with Kinky Buo! Beauty however sweatdropped at the sight of the other 4.

"Do you know if Hep-kun has come back yet?" Beauty asked Kinky Buo.

"No. I told you, he hasn't come back. He never will." Kinky Buo replied. He seemed annoyed that Beauty was bothering him while he was playing video games.

"We went to town to find out Hep-kun's whereabouts, but nobody knew anything. They kind of thought we were crazy."

"Girl. Could you PLEASE piss off? Im trying to play a game here, and it ain't easy playing 2v2 when some bitch is speaking aimlessly over you."

"PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Beauty blocked the screen to get the 4 gamer's attention.

"Come on! We don't need attention hungry girls in this house who insist on ruining a man's time! Bobobo, could you please tell her to get out!"

"Sure thing!" Bobobo got and tied Beauty up with his nosehairs.

"Bobobo! What are you doing!?" Beauty asked.

"You've gotta get out of the way. The cat doesn't like it when people annoy him."

"But we've got to ask him about Hep-kun!"

"Oh yeah, forgot abou that." Bobobo untied Beauty and switched the power at the wall off, which shut down the Will Console.

"What was that for!?" Kinky Buo yelled.

"Alright kitty cat, clearly you lied to us when you said that Heppokomaru went into town. Firstly, nobody knows about him being there, and secondly, it was an obvious ruse to trick us into leaving the house so you could play our video games without us knowing, which you never do. Tell us where exactly Heppokomaru is!" Bobobo threatened.

"I just want to play a few video games. What exactly is so wrong in doing that?"

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE HEPPOKOMARU IS!!"

"He's there." Kinky Buo pointed at the ceiling, creating a portal which showed Heppokomaru at a unknown mountainside meditating.

"Oh no, he's in the ceiling!"

"No you idiot! I sent him to another part of the world, which is probably unknown to him. I can send you there, but under one condition."

"What's the condition?"

"Leave your video game consoles here with me, and never return."

"Why?"

"Because, I live to play video games. People used to live in this very household and they kept me as a pet. But one day my tail split and I became a bakeneko and became superior to the average cat. My owners eventually left, and I lived in this house for years. Sometime later, somebody came by and used this house, where they bought their machines over. I saw the joy of video games and tricked the man into leaving, where he left his treasures behind. But the consoles broke. From that day forward, I waited, and waited, until the day that somebody else would appear to leave behind their games. That would happen to be you guys."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!! We are not leaving our stuff behind! Piss off!" Don Patch interrupted.

"Don Patch, what's that brown smudge on your face? It smells." Bobobo suddenly asked.

"It's chocolate I got from this guy called Poo Bum."

"Don Patch. That. Smells. Like. POO!!!" Bobobo screamed out. Don Patch did nothing in response to what Bobobo just said to him. It took his brain a while to process the information, but soon enough...BOOOM!! His head exploded in a comical fashion.

"Bobobo, I knew that as well! Don't you think it's a bit too late to be saying that to Don Patch?" Beauty asked.

"Better late than never. I sure as hell wanted to say that to Don Patch in a dramatic way though. But never mind." Bobobo admitted.

"Me too." Kinky Buo also admitted.

"What, Don Patch was eating poo? Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" Jelly Jiggler fell to the floor and began laughing hysterically.

"Okay. So, do you accept my offer or would you rather keep your stupid games?"

"Please. I want to see Hep-kun." Beauty pleaded.

"Me too. I've got to keep my promise to Heppokomaru." Bobobo added.

"Ok then, that's 2 out of 2. What about you guys?" Kinky Buo pointed at Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler.

"No way!" Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler disagreed in unsion.

"It's a tie. We've got to settle this somehow."

"We'll beat you fellas in a game of Super Smash Bros Brawl!" Jelly Jiggler boasted.

"Am I the only one getting sick of hearing about that game?" Beauty sighed.

"Let's play paper-scissors-rock!" Don Patch decided.

"No!" Bobobo punched Don Patch in the face. Kinky Buo was getting tired of the heroes' nonsense.

"Damn it, will you get together and decide already!? Or do I have to?" Kinky Buo snapped. Everyone else in the room looked at Kinky Buo.

"I've decided. You guys will all battle each other in a 2 against 2 battle to the death. If one team forefits, then the other team instantly wins by default. And I kill the losers." Kinky Buo announced.

"No way! I won't let you control my friends like that!" Bobobo yelled as he extended his nosehairs to attack Kinky Buo, who dodged the attack.

"You gonna play by my rules, boy. Got it?"

"I'll fight you, Kinky Buo!"

"You would do that? Remember, I control the...GAAAHHHH!!!" while Kinky Buo was speaking, Bobobo stomped on the evil cat, which seemed to crush the creature's spine. Bobobo continued to stomp the life out of the defenceless cat."

"Bobobo! We need that cat to get to Hep-Kun!" Beauty reminded Bobobo. She wasn't very fond of animal cruelty either, as Bobobo has pretty much killed Kinky Buo, which almost made Beauty vomit.

"Don't worry Beauty, the portal's still open. But I don't think it will remain that way for long. Come on guys!" Bobobo pointed to the portal that Kinky Buo had made, which was fading away. Beauty piggybacked onto Bobobo's back while Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler were scooped up by Bobobo's nosehairs. Bobobo then jumped into the portal that clinged to the ceiling before it closed, taking Beauty, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler into a unknown location.

**Bobobo and his friends try their luck at going into a portal which apparently leads to Heppokomaru. Is he alright? Will Bobobo and his friends really meet him again? Will Heppokomaru notice that Don Patch ate poo even though it's a few hours old? Was it okay for Bobobo to kill that cat? Will...never mind. Keep reading!**


	18. A Backstory providing the Mission

**Chapter 18: Everything's Existence. The Crossing of Revealed Secrets. **

**Bobobo, Beauty, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler fall through a portal at the opposite end of the one they originally went through. They did indeed end up exactly where Heppokomaru was, who in fact was there as the 4 heroes who fell out of the portal on their backsides. **

"Mr. Bobobo? Beauty? Don Patch? Jelly Jiggler?" Heppokomaru asked.

"Hep-Kun!" Beauty got up to Heppokomaru and hugged him.

"Tell me Heppokomaru, how did you know that the 4 of us were here?" Bobobo asked.

"Glad you asked. I've recieved training that has allowed me to sense my surroundings." Heppokomaru explained.

"In just a few hours?" Beauty asked.

"Beauty, you do realise we were searching for Heppokomaru for a few DAYS." Bobobo reminded Beauty.

"WHAT?"

"Yup. I think you went to sleep. You probably haven't took notice of the time since the hours have been bad on you, that's all."

"And this is just a excuse to make sense of the fact that Hep-kun was apparently warped here last night, and then we went out to find him shortly afterwards, the next day we go back to find that cat which you killed who then warps us here, and then the fact that Heppokomaru could not possibly learn the ability to sense his surroundings in the few hours he was absent from us. Correct?"

"Sorry Beauty, but Mr. Bobobo is right. It has been a few days." Heppokomaru admitted. Beauty sighed in response to being wrong.

"Im just glad you're okay!" Beauty said cheerfully.

"What are we doing out here? Come on in!" Heppokomaru pointed at a house on the mountainside which he led everyone into. Heppokomaru continued leading them further in until they entered a living room. Suzu and Rice were sitting on the couch together, while Softon was leaning against a wall.

"Mr. Bobobo, Beauty, I'd like to introduce you to..." Heppokomaru was about to do the introductions when Don Patch happily ran over to Rice.

"My son! Rice!" Don Patch happily hugged Rice.

"Father!" Rice replied happily as he hugged Don Patch back.

"YOU TWO ARE FATHER AND SON!!??" Everyone else yelled in unsion, except for Bobobo for some reason.

"Yup. Let me tell you the story, it be an akward one I warn. It all started when I went out to a restaurant..."

**Flashback**

"I remember it like it was yesterday. I was sitting at a table for two. Except I was eating alone, or so I would think." Don Patch narrated.

_A waiter walks up to Don Patch's table to hand him a large bowl of rice, which Don Patch accepts._

"There it stood, the biggest, most delicious bowl of rice ever. That thing was so hot, yet I was unaware of it; the excitement that single bowl would give me. Oh, hohohohoho."

_Don Patch grabs a pair of chopsticks right next to him and takes a scoop of the rice, which he eats. "Oh. My. God. This is the best rice ever!" he began drooling in satisfaction._

"I soon realised it. The smokin hot rice bowl. We were meant to be together. Yet even that simple taste was too much for me to take at once."

_Don Patch in fact started drooling too much. It was getting over the floor, which annoyed the other customers. One guy got up from his table and placed a handkerchief over Don Patch's mouth to prevent him from drooling. _

"Restraint wasn't enough. I already knew that the hot stuff was too much for my feeble body to take, but I was too stubborn to accept defeat. I wanted more, more satisfaction."

_Don Patch took another scoop of the rice; only slightly bigger than the last. This made shiver in addition to his constant drooling._

"That was the last straw. I knew it. I had to have it all. So I did the unthinkable: I went all out on that hotty of a bowl."

_Don Patch took the whole bowl of rice and shoved the whole bowl in his mouth. It would be a desicion be would regret however, as he began screaming in pain. _

"With god-like satisfaction came long moments of suffering. Something soon formed inside of me, and I had to release it upon the world."

_Don Patch very much began vomiting rice, rice, and more rice along with some of his insides. But underneath all that, crying could be heard. Don Patch was soon the attention of the whole restaurant. A man in white came came to inspect the pile of rice. He seemed to know what was meant to be done, so Don Patch placed his faith in him. Soon enough, the man gently pulled a baby out of the rice pile. _

_"Congratulations Mr. Don Patch, you're now a father!" the man gave the baby to Don Patch, who stared at the new life with a certain joy. _

"The being had become a child. From satisfaction to suffering, suffering to creation, creation to joy, I held a being that I had created myself from the result of my own happiness and satisfaction . I would give him a proper identity for the world to say when speaking of him.

_"Rice. I shall name you Rice." Don Patch spoke softly to the newborn child._

**End Flashback**

"That was one of the most wonderful things I've ever heard." Suzu began to weep happily as she took out a white handkerchief to wipe the tears that flowed from her eyes.

"I feel the same way." Beauty walked over to Suzu, where she sat down on the same couch and hugged her for comfort.

"Am I the only one here who thinks that story is a pile of crap? It's like you combined a story of your sexual life with a night out at a restaurant and put them together because you couldn't remember one or the other and you think your such a damn good comedian!" Heppokomaru complained. Everyone else just stared at him. "What?"

"You need to learn to loosen up a bit, boy." Bobobo said strictly.

"That story was 100% true! Why do you think I would lie to you about my own child's birth!?" Don Patch said convincingly.

"Because you've always lied to me, like that time when you took me to my room during my blind state, then when I tried to walk towards the room it was just a brick wall."

"Oh right, hehehe."

"Besides, I don't know how the freaking hell it's possible for a human child to be born from some walking, talking, annoying mound of orange crap!" Heppokomaru's voice exerted more anger. This made Rice cry a little, to which Suzu placed her hand on Rice's shoulder for comfort.

"Please Heppokomaru, it was just a story. You don't need to get annoyed about it." Suzu spoke to Heppokomaru in a strict, yet kind manner.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right Suzu. Im sorry, it's just that Don Patch always tortured and lied to me during my time with Mr. Bobobo." Heppokomaru admitted.

"It's ok Hep-kun. Just try to relax now." Beauty comforted Heppokomaru.

"Ok, now that we have that out of our systems, why don't we get to the introductions. Im not really sure if you've all met each other, but Mr. Bobobo, Beauty, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, I'd like you to meet my new mentor who's helped me train, Suzu." Heppokomaru motioned to Suzu, who gave a friendly face to Bobobo's gang.

"Pleasure to meet you. I've heard about you from my mentor and good friend, Gunkan." Suzu stated.

"You know Gunkan? He was my best friend. How's he doing these days?" Bobobo asked.

"Im sorry Bobobo, but passed away this year." Suzu said in sorrow as she and Bobobo had a moment of silence.

"Glad to meet you, Suzu."

"You too, Bobobo." Suzu turned to face Don Patch, as she had already met Beauty.

"Don Patch? From that story you told us, you're Rice's father. He's been looking after me for a while now, and showing kindness to me. Im glad I get to meet the man that singlehandedly raised him."

"And Im glad that I get to meet one of Rice's good friends, do I presume? He tells me by letter that he gets rather lonely while staying at home." Don Patch stated as Suzu turned to Jelly Jiggler.

"And you're Jelly Jiggler. Glad to meet you."

"Hello." Jelly Jiggler said blantantly.

"Heppokomaru, how about we get to know everyone by talking to them?" Rice suggested.

"Who's he?" Bobobo pointed at Softon.

"The name's Softon. I serve ice cream in my spare time, but Im here with you guys regarding a mission that Suzu's going to put us all up for." Softon explained. Despite BEING Beauty's older brother, she didn't seem to be familiar with the name 'Softon'.

"Wait Suzu, you said to me when we first met each other that you would reveal something to me. Is now the time?" Beauty asked.

"It is in fact. But I shall say this once. Anyone who does not feel comfortable about going through with my request can say so. But Beauty, I must tell you this for your own good." Suzu warned.

"Ok then."

"I shall explain it, but first, I must tell you of my story. When I was a young girl, I discovered that I had psychic abilities; that which would be very rare for a human to inherit by birth. However, I had a timid nature at that time, something I wasn't proud of as of today. Whenever there was trouble, I always used my teleportation powers to escape and return to the comfort of my mother, the only thing I held precious to me. That way I did not acheive anything in life. But 7 years ago, I had returned from another day at school to which I had casually teleported to the front of my house. I expected my mother to be waiting for me, or at least to have left me a note on the fridge. But this wasn't the case this time. All I could hear was 'Suzu, is that you?' coming from upstairs. I went to greet her, only to find her covered in blood. It wasn't natural. To have my sancturary, my haven, messed up. I was too scared. Mother cried out 'Suzu, please!' but even the plea of that dearest to me couldn't get through to me. It was as if cowardice itself had possesed me. I teleported my mother and I out of the house, but I had failed to help her or attend her needs. I just stood there like a coward, and she died in front of me." Suzu began shaking uncontrolably as she burst into tears.

"Im so sorry Suzu." Beauty attempted to comfort Suzu.

"It.....pains....me. To even think back." Suzu hesitated afterwards before calming down a bit.

"From there on, I returned back home, which was the only place I could call a shelter. But when I returned, men appeared at my house. They promised me a new place I could call 'home'. I had to accept, for all I had was taken. This new home was called 'Inafu Village', a orphanage if you must." Suzu continued.

"Infau Village!?" Beauty said in shock.

"Yes, this affects you Beauty. When I was taken into the village, I didn't feel comfortable around the small cluster of people there. I felt out of place. There was nobody to help me, and the fact that so many of the other children kept crying and saying that they missed their families meant they had little time for me. In the few weeks of my stay, I wanted to leave, yet I had no knowledge of the world outside my town nor my home. I could only teleport to places that I had visited, so I explored a location past the village, ignoring the 'No Entry' sign. It was then that I found a pond, where a number of people gathered. The area was a disgusting sight to behold, but most of all I overheard a conversation. I found out by eavesdropping that every single child was taken in against their will to be torn apart from their own families and kept in the village for the rest of their lives. And the children taken weren't ordinary, they usually came from a special race of humans or had special powers like myself. It was as if they were trying to remove these people from the rest of the world. Though as I was listening in on the conversation, I was soon spotted. I don't think that these guys wanted me knowing what I heard, since the moment I was spotted by them, they tried to attack me. The village no longer was 'safe' for me. I teleported myself to safety, where I re-appeared back in my old hometown. From here, I had to live out on the streets with nowhere else to go. After a few days however, a man named Gunkan was in town. He for one could not bear the sight of my condition, and thus allowed me to come with him to his Pomade Ring. At first I didn't really trust him, but we eventually got along well, and for the next 7 years he taught me how to become a better person, one who could help others, and thus I learnt many skills from him. From hearing about my story, soon enough he explained that a hitman had been sent by Inafu Village to kill me, but I was protected while aboard the Pomade Ring. Though a few months ago prior to this day, the hitman named OVER appeared and killed Gunkan. From here, It was my goal to take down Inafu Village so that nobody would ever have to suffer at their hands. I took the few soldiers in Gunkan's force that remained and I set out to see if I could recruit people into helping for our cause. Occasionally I would return to the village to spy on it, just to see if anyone tried to escape so I could save them. Nothing exciting happened, until I saw you, Beauty, exit the temple with Bobobo, who I was told about by Gunkan. I decided not to interfere, but rather watch you two. But once you two got to the point where you defeated the robotic guard and fell off the destroyed bridge, I teleported myself down to the water. I carried your unconscious bodies to prevent you from drowning, to which my vest acted as a life jacket to kept me afloat. Soon enough, I spotted a ship nearby, and so I had no choice but to leave you at the hands of it. From there on, I returned to the remains of the Pomade Ring, where I gave orders to have you, Beauty bought to me." Suzu further explained.

"Wait! If you're the one who saved Bobobo and I, why didn't you just bring us both back to your Pomade Ring?" Beauty asked.

"I would have done that under normal circumstances, but seeing that you were with Bobobo, a powerful man who travelled the world, I decided not to take you back just yet. Now, there's a good reason why I had Ochazuke Alien and Kabeo take you from Bobobo, as sorry as I am for giving the orders. You see, if Bobobo had something more to fight for, then perhaps he would try to gain more allies while attempting to save you, which is what I needed. Having Heppokomaru come to rescue you was something I did not expect. At first I thought that he may have been out to take you back to Inafu Village, but I soon came to trust him, as he was taking good care of you, Beauty. From here, I decided that I would meet up with you later on when you increased your numbers, which is exactly what you ended up doing when Bobobo bought Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler along. I decided to head out myself to hunt down OVER, so that he couldn't harm other people or attack me by surprise like he did in our first encounter. I succeded in doing this over time, and gained a new ally Softon, and eventually Rice. You guys eventually came to me rather than the opposite, and now we have the team ready. My request: help me take down Inafu Village. I'll lead the way." Suzu finished explaining.

**And now we've heard about Rice's birth from his father, and Suzu's somewhat long backstory. How will the rest of the group respond to this, and will they accept Suzu's request? Keep reading to find out more!**


	19. Preparing and Chatting

**Chapter 19: Those who Interact with the Plot**

"Suzu, your request is a big one at that. Ever since day one at Inafu Village, I kind of thought it was creepy. I want to know what's up with all the monsters in the temple. Kids aren't safe while they exist." Bobobo admitted.

"Im sure we'll find out about those temple monsters if we go on this mission." Suzu informed Bobobo.

"Bobobo's right! We have to protect kids everywhere!" Don Patch agreed.

"When there's kids around, they can eat me!" Jelly Jiggler joined in.

"I won't deny a request to help you, Suzu!" Heppokomaru added.

"_I just want to be with Suzu!_" Rice thought as he stepped towards the particapants.

"I'd just want to lick some ass!" Softon stepped up. Everyone else in the room stared at him due to his akward wording. "I mean kick some ass. And sell ice cream."

"I won't abandon you guys either!" Beauty joined in.

"Ok, then it's settled! We'll relax here for until everyone's ready, and I'll take you to the sight." Suzu announced.

"So what do we do until then?" Don Patch asked.

"Well, us fighters might want to train. But more importantly, we should start socialising with each other, and get to know more about each other." Bobobo suggested.

"What do we do about sleeping time?" Heppokomaru asked.

"Don't worry, we can sleep on the floor using Jelly Jiggler as a mat." Don Patch said as he laid Jelly Jiggler out on the floor.

"Don't worry, I have lots of spare room." Rice said as he pressed against the wall to reveal a hallway leading to a bunker.

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU EVEN HAD ALL THAT ROOM!" Suzu yelled.

"No worries, it's why this house is attached to a mountain. Sometimes I even get money this way."

"Cool, let's go!" Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler said in unsion as they ran into the secret hallway.

"Hey Rice, do you wanna play some video games with your old man?" Don Patch asked.

"Sure!" Rice agreed as Don Patch turned on a PS3 plugged into the TV and took a controller. Rice did the same.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN BRING ANYTHING WITH YOU!" Beauty yelled.

"Oh, I guess you didn't see me drag one of my PS3 consoles along when Bobobo took us all into that portal." Don Patch explained.

"Whatever. Suzu, do you want to go and do something else while these guys play their games?"

"Sure thing. We can talk in my room." Suzu lead Beauty into another room of the cabin. They sat down on the bed provided for Suzu by Rice.

"How have you held up in this place?" Beauty asked.

"It's been great. Rice helped treated a wound I had, which surprisingly healed a lot quicker than I expected. And I was taught in the field of medical knowledge by Gunkan, so I should know when a wound should heal."

"Gunkan must have been awfully nice to you. Was he anything like Bobobo?"

"From what I've seen, he's kind of different. Gunkan was determined to stick to one goal, but sometimes he got too carried away when he got closer and closer, which caused a few accidents at times."

"So he's almost the same."

"Yeah. When I was with Gunkan, he focused in teaching me in fields such as first aid and cooking. These were things that none of us, not even Gunkan, were good at but by trying, we eventually got the hang of it. Gunkan also taught me a bit of hand-to-hand combat. Im not very good at it, but Gunkan was surprised at my physical strength and decided to help me."

"Teehee. What do you think of Rice?"

"Well, he's a caring person, but sometimes he can be a bit of a jerk."

"Like father, like son I suppose."

"Guess you're right."

**Meanwhile, outside the house, Softon and Heppokomaru were sitting against the mountainside talking to each other, far awat from Rice's house.**

"Say Heppokomaru, I've noticed from when you first came here that your skills have improved at a remarkable rate. Call me impressed." Softon remarked.

"Geez, thanks Mr. Softon." Heppokomaru replied gratefully.

"Heppokomaru. There's something Im going to tell you, but under no circumstances can I allow you to tell anyone else."

"What? Then why tell me?"

"I trust you. DO NOT TELL THIS TO ANYBODY, ESPECIALLY BEAUTY."

"Hmmm, ok."

"Im Beauty's older brother."

"WHAT?"

"I know it may jump out as being a surprise to you."

"Why don't you tell Beauty? That would make her happy more than anything else!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You see my head. It's been this way for years. You see, a warlock placed a curse on me which transformed my head into what you see now. I've come to learn over the past few years that this warlock should be hanging out with a gang in Inafu Village. If I can defeat him, then my head should return to normal and I can show Beauty my real face once again."

"I just don't understand why you would tell me this...what do you want me to do?"

"I need your help. Once we end up in Inafu Village, I want you to come with me to fight this guy. It'll mean prying away from the rest of the group, but when will I get another oppurtunity to return to my original form?"

"I'll help you Mr. Softon. Especially if it will make Beauty happy in the end."

"Right, thanks Heppokomaru."

**Many hours later, Suzu was in a kitchen wearing an apron, mittens and a chef's hat making dinner for everyone while Beauty was helping her out in ways such as setting the table. **

"Those boys have been sitting in front of that machine all day. I almost wish they'd help out a bit more." Suzu sighed as she placed a large pot into the oven.

"Don't worry Suzu, I'll help you out, even if they don't." Beauty replied

"Thanks Beauty." Suzu took a peek into the living room to see Don Patch, Rice, and also Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler playing video games, which made her facepalm.

"No, I wanna play Soulcalibur 4! It has Darth Vader as a playable character!" Don Patch yelled out as he took out a Soulcalibur 4 PS3 game disc from a bag.

"But I wanna play Tekken 6!" Bobobo argued back, taking the game disc for Tekken 6 from the same bag.

"Hello boys. Have you been preparing for our quest?" Softon asked as he and Heppokomaru just got back, sweating all over.

"Oh hi. You know where the shower is." Rice looked at the two with little regard and pointed at the shower for only a moment before placing the Soulcalibur 4 game disc into the PS3, seeing as how he was in favour of his father's request.

"Suzu, Im going to call those guys up for dinner." Beauty said as she walked into the living room.

"Guys, dinner's ready." Beauty called out.

"I'll be a minute." Bobobo called back to her.

"IS THAT MEANT TO BE ME!!??" Beauty yelled as she pointed at the screen. Don Patch was making a custom character, one that looked like Beauty, but with noticeable differences. This one had enlarged breasts, a voice that sounded nothing like Beauty's, out of charater phrases such as 'Just come at me!' and 'I hate softies!', and carried a two handed sword.

"Yes. Im going to name her Beauty. Perfectly fitting for you, should I say so myself." Don Patch replied. Beauty looked rather pissed off at Don Patch as she stood there with her arms crossed.

"Don Patch, when you're finished making your character, you can pit him against the one I made." Bobobo pointed at the screen, which showed a blonde female with short hair, and was completely naked with the exception of underwear and a bra. This character had a very low pitch voice and was using a large ring as a weapon.

"NO WAY! IS THAT MEANT TO BE ME!?" Suzu walked into the room. She was rather shocked, yet angry when she saw Bobobo's custom character.

"Yes. We were going to pit Beauty and Suzu in the game together and see who would win a bitch fight."

"Bobobo, please just come out and eat the dinner I made!"

"Ok, but Heppokomaru and Softon are using the shower. We've got to wait for them."

"Just come and sit at the table please!" Suzu ordered as and Beauty managed to drag the 4 gamers to the table, where they waited for Softon and Heppokomaru to finish taking a shower for a moment, where they eventually got to the table, where a bowl and spoon awaited each person.

"You may all start now." Suzu declared. Everyone started by slowly stirring their bowl, but Bobobo and Suzu had both finished their bowl. Everyone else except Heppokomaru, Softon and Rice stared at shock to see that the 2 had already finished.

"What? You've already finished?" Bobobo asked in amazement.

"Bobobo. I see you like to eat as much as I do. I'll only ask this once: would you like some more?" Suzu asked slowly.

"Hell yeah!" Bobobo replied as Suzu left the table and took Bobobo's plate to get him some more.

"Nah, I was just kidding." Bobobo interrupted Suzu while she was in the middle of preparing more dinner for Bobobo.

"But you're plate is empty!" Suzu pointed at Bobobo's empty plate which she held.

"Oh, I gave it to Don Patch." Bobobo motioned at Don Patch, who's plate was overflowing with soup.

"You mean you don't like my cooking!?" Suzu held her head in shame.

"It's not that I don't like your cooking Suzu, but rather, it's more the fact that I pigged out on chocolate bars." Bobobo admitted as he held a chocolate bar and ate it.

"Hey, you stole my secret stash of chocolate!" Don Patch yelled as he poured his hot soup onto Bobobo's afro, which melted it halfway. Bobobo stepped on Don Patch in response.

"Bobobo, Im sorry to say this, but we don't allow processed food in this house. It's not good for you." Suzu lectured Bobobo as if she was Bobobo's mother.

"Ummm, this is my house. And I do allow chocolate to be eaten." Rice reminded Suzu.

"Sorry. It's just I was always used to telling off Gunkan's soldiers for sneaking chocolate into their rooms. Gunkan didn't really allow me to eat processed foods, but this was so that I could stay in good health."

"It's ok Suzu. Im done now. Can I please go and play with daddy?"

"Ok." Suzu moaned. Everyone else went off to do their own thing, except for Beauty, Softon and Heppokomaru, who were willing to help Suzu do the dishes. "Thanks guys. But really, I can handle this myself. I had to clean A LOT of dishes when I stayed with Gunkan. This is nothing compared to what I had to do back at the Pomade Ring."

"But Suzu, if we help, you get to relax earlier." Beauty pointed out to Suzu.

"If you really want to help, you can clean the table, empty the rubbish bin and close the windows." Suzu motioned for each of the 3 to do one of the respective jobs each. She smiled happily at the 3 heroes who were willing to help her with her chores.

**Nearly a week later, all the 8 heroes gathered around in the living room. Just about all the characters were carrying small backpacks for some reason.**

"Ok, is everybody ready?" Suzu asked as she looked around her to see that she had gained the approval of all the other 7 heroes, who looked willing and ready. "Brace yourself." Suzu held her hands against her chest, and in a short moment of concentrating, everyone vanished out of the room.

**All of the 7 other characters accept Suzu's request. What dangers will the 8 heroes encounter when they do go on their quest when the time comes? Good question. There's only one way to find out.**


	20. Interference 1:1

**Chapter 20: The Eight that Batter the Matter - Intrusion - Part 1: Mad Horse Pond**

**The 8 heroes were warped in front of a large pond that sat in between a rocky wall and a small but beautiful forest. Everyone except for Suzu checked their surroundings in curiosity.**

"Their base is in that pond." Suzu pointed at the pond, which all the other heroes became aware of. "The only question is, how to get down there."

"Don't worry, we just need somebody to swim down there for us." Bobobo suggested.

"Not an option. Look at that." Suzu continued pointing at the pond to reveal a drowning horse trapped in a cage. It was struggling to stay afloat using it's front legs, but the weight of the cage kept it down.

"What the hell!?" Don Patch yelled.

"That's so sick!" Beauty averted her gaze.

"Look, there's another horse, but this one's not in a cage!" Bobobo pointed at the mentioned horse. It stayed afloat unlike the last one, but it wasn't getting anywhere due to not being able to swim. Soon enough, the heroes found that the whole pond was filled with drowning horses that were mostly in cages. Some were even dead, as the pool reeked of blood.

"This is total animal cruelty!" Heppokomaru yelled in anger as he clenched his fists at the horrible sight.

"Those guys use horses for a different purpose. Instead of racing them on the tracks, they race them to see which one survives the longest. But as much as I hate this like you do, we can't let those horses distract us. We need to find a way into that base." Suzu said in a serious tone.

"But how?"

"Well, we need a good swimmer, and they need to watch for the horses. They could stumble into dead flesh, bones, or even live horses that might kick you by accident." Bobobo interrupted. "We'll tie them to my nosehairs, where they'll hold a brick to increase their fall rate, and if they need air, they can tug onto my nosehairs, and I'll bring them back to the surface."

"That doesn't sound safe." Suzu said in a worried tone.

"Nobody said that we'd be safe on this quest. Don Patch, you can go first." Bobobo tied up Don Patch with his nosehairs, gave him a brick as he chucked Don Patch into the water.

"Wow, it's so warm in here!" Don Patch remarked as he quickly fell through the infested water. The sight wasn't pretty either, lots of dead limbs floating aimlessly. Soon enough, Don Patch got to the bottom of the pond; but he was running low on air. He decided to let go of the brick he was holding and tugged onto Bobobo's nosehairs, but there was no response, however. Don Patch had to wildly swim back up to the surface in order to live. He managed to reach the surface in the nick of time, only to see Bobobo sleeping.

"!!!!" Don Patch yelled as he kicked a sleeping Bobobo in the gut, who slowly woke up to see a pissed off Don Patch in front of him.

"Sorry about that Donnie. Forgot about you." Bobobo yawned.

"Die you son of a bitch!" Don Patch hopped onto Bobobo's face and rapidly punched him in the head.

"Bobobo, please treat my father with more respect. You could have killed him!" Rice tried to stay as respectful as possible to Bobobo.

"He's right you know. We've got to try a different way of draining the water, one that doesn't involve putting anybody in danger." Softon suggested.

"Move aside me laddies!" Jelly Jiggler held out a mobile phone. "I've called some men to clean up the pond for us, they do some pretty damn good work. They should be here very soon." Everyone else stared at Jelly Jiggler, but true to his words, a white truck came through the forest.

"Did somebody called for clean-up service?" a man who's body was almost entirely covered in a white sheet got out of the truck, accompanied by two bears.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm." Beauty, Heppokomaru and Suzu all sweatdropped at the sheet clad man.

"Serviceman! Good to see you!" Jelly Jiggler greeted Serviceman, who walked up to the pond with his two bear assistants.

"GET READY FOR SOME SERVICE!!" Serviceman faced the pond as he lifted his sheet to reveal his frontside, which created a black light in front of him that was so horrible that once a single horse saw it, something akward happened. All the horses in the pond, even the dead ones, instantly swam up to the surface of the pond and started climbing onto land, where they attempted to escape through the forest. It was as if they were possessed, as it was impossible for a normal horse to do what they just did.

"Oh no Serviceman, don't let those horses get away!" Jelly Jiggler called out in concern for the fact that these horses were indeed living.

"No worries. Rupert, Stan, you know what to do!" Serviceman called out to the two bears, who ran to the back of their truck to bring out a rifle each, which they aimed at the horses flawlessly. Soon all the runaway horses were dead, and not a single one was left alive. "Good day to you all!" Serviceman and his bear followers got back into the truck and drove off into the forest.

"That was weird, but it did get all those horses out of the lake, so, now we can explore it without interference." Heppokomaru said in a relieved tone.

"We shouldn't send anybody into the pool. Even though all the horses are gone, it's still filled with blood and diseases." Suzu disclaimed. She was contradicted by Bobobo and Don Patch, who were taking a swim in the bloody pool. "WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU!?" Suzu yelled.

"It's alright, actually! You wanna go for a swim!?" Bobobo asked.

"Come on!" Don Patch yelled as he splashed some water at Suzu, who started to back away from the water.

"Suzu, can't you just teleport us into the base?" Jelly Jiggler asked from behind Suzu.

"I'd love to be able to do that, but I can't teleport to locations that I haven't been to or memorised." Suzu told Jelly Jiggler.

"We could try draining the pond if the water's too dangerous to swim in. Besides, even if somebody finds the entrance to the base, I highly doubt that we'd be able to get in just by swimming. We don't even know when or if the water stops." Softon argued.

"You make a good point, but how exactly do we drain the pond? There's too much water."

"I have a idea. First off, one of us can check the pond by swimming in it to see if there's a entrance to the hidden base. That person then gets out of the pool to initiate the final step: one of us has to use an attack with enough force to force the pond to split in half to create a temporary pathway, or at least drain the water." Rice suggested.

"That plan seems to be the best option. But instead, we should head up there." Suzu pointed at the rocky wall which the bloody pond rested by. "I can teleport one of you guys up there, who can then use their Shinken to create heavy objects or attacks that can splash out all of the water from the pond. From there, we have a clear path to take without risking anyone's health from swimming in this water." Suzu further suggested.

"Hmmm, I could use my Rice Shinken to create a giant rice bowl." Rice suggested.

"I could use my Babylon Shinken otherwise." Softon suggested as well.

"My Onara Shinken isn't very good in this situation either." Heppokomaru disclaimed.

"Hanage Shinken wouldn't do much either, but I could send Don Patch down with a load of bricks." Bobobo suggested. He and Don Patch were already out of the pond, but Don Patch wasn't very keen on this idea.

"I could use my Wobbly Jelly Jiggler Shinken." Jelly offered.

"You have a Shinken?" Bobobo asked.

"Umm, yeah. It's my own special one since I myself am made of jelly."

"That sounds stupid. It won't work."

"Come on!"

"Sorry Jelly, but I do agree with Bobobo." Suzu interrupted. "Rice, you can come up with me." Suzu pointed at Rice, who was filled with joy at her desicion. The 2 were warped up to the top of the rock wall, where Rice did not hesitate to begin exposing his battle aura.

"Rice Shinken! Gigantic Rice Bowl!" Rice raised his hands as a massive bowl full of rice appeared in front of him and fell straight into the water. It was so heavy that it forced all of the blood infested water out of the pond, like some sort of eruption. It was a sight to behold for those who saw it. Once the deed was done, Rice dispeled the giant bowl, and Suzu teleported the duo back to where the rest of the gang was, who were cheering a little at this accomplishment.

"Good lord. Look at how deep that pond was." Bobobo pointed in shock. This hole was very deep indeed, at least seven buildings deep.

"How do we get down there?" Don Patch asked as he stared at Suzu.

"Don Patch, I'll get us down there!" Bobobo grabbed Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler, then attempted yet another reckless move: diving headfirst into the hole.

"Bobobo!" Beauty called out.

"Father!" Rice called out all the same.

"That idiot! He could end up killing himself doing that!" Heppokomaru said angrily.

"You know, he's kind of got the right idea." Softon followed as he jumped into the hole, except that he braced himself for the long fall that awaited him, which shocked Heppokomaru. Beauty, Heppokomaru, Rice and Suzu all looked amongst themselves.

"Im scared to take such a fall. I don't even know if they survived." Beauty said in a worried tone.

"What other choice do we have? Father, Im coming for you!" Rice attempted to jump into the hole after Don Patch, which shocked the 3 teenagers that remained. They peered into the hole, afraid of what fate the other 5 may have met.

"Reckless fools." Beauty, Heppokomaru and Suzu turned around to see a pair of red eyes from where the fiendish voice came from. Whatever this creature was, it was hiding in a nearby bush.

"I must congratulate you guys on actually draining all the bloody water from the pond. It'll save us some money, a lot in fact. But that doesn't guarantee you instant access to our little secret, nor does it save you guys from your soon to be fate." the voice threatened the 3 teens.

"You stay away from Beauty and Suzu! I'll fight you!" Heppokomaru stepped up to challenge this mysterious foe.

"Very well, if you wish to die that badly, then come at me!" the voice tempted Heppokomau, who ran up to the bush.

**Bobobo, Beauty, Don Patch, Heppokomaru, Jelly Jiggler, Suzu, Softon and Rice's quest to defeat these Inafu Guys has begun! While they took their first step to entering the hidden base in the bloody pond itself with the help of Serviceman, a new problem and foe awaits! What will happen from here? You don't know. Not until you read the next chapter!**


	21. Interference 1:2

**Chapter 21: The Eight that Batter the Matter - Intrusion - Part 2: Two of the Same**

"Oooofff!!" the voice in the bush cried in pain as Heppokomaru landed a solid punch at the being hiding in the bush. The creature that was hiding revealed itself to be a large pink venus flytrap that held a giant eyeball in it's mouth.

"Arrgh. That shit hurt, man!" the plant-like being cried out, only to be kicked in the eye, which hurt even more.

"Heh, that's what you get for challenging me." Heppokomaru boldly stated.

"If I was still human, I'd totally destroy you!"

"You used to be a human?" Beauty asked.

"I used to be a human named Gilbeto, but those high and mighty guys used me in a experiment, and as a result, Im in this body. The test was to determine if a being who had mastered their Shinken could keep it even if their soul was transferred into another body, and it worked."

"A Shinken? This sounds like a challenge."

"I do have one, white-haired boy. I'll show it to you before getting to the girls." Gilbeto started by letting out a lime green aura from his body. "Hammer Shinken!" Gilbeto smashed the ground with his head, which caused the surrounding area to shake, which tripped the 3 teens. Once Gilbeto finished the attack, Suzu noticed that his eye was bleeding.

"Hehehehe. My Shinken is also a self-damaging one. If I use it too much, I'll die. Fits my reckless nature." Gilbeto didn't sound worried.

"You haven't actually shown us recklessness at all. In fact, if your Shinken is really self-damaging, what you did was just stupid." Heppokomaru lectured Gilbeto.

"Oh. Im sorry. I was recklesss in challenging you guys. Im ALSO reckless outside fighting! You know why? Because I CAN BE!!" to the 3 teen's surprise, Gilbeto's injured eye began regenerating.

"What?"

"See, I told you. I can be reckless, as reckless as I want to be. My eye just keeps regenerating."

"How is that even possible?"

"If I told you how it is possible for me to regenerate, I would be showing you my weakness, so no, I won't tell you. What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"A reckless fool."

"Right on."

"Heppokomaru, I think I know his weakness!" Suzu interrupted.

"Where is it?"

"If he's a plant, it must mean he's getting his energy from the ground beneath us. If you uprooted him, then it should prevent his regeneration from working."

"Bingo. I gather my...hey wait a minute! You just found out my weakness you bitch!" Gilbeto remarked angrily.

"Heh, too bad. Time's up." Heppokomaru kicked Gilbeto in the eye before uprooting him.

"That was a mistake. Im going to kill you now." Gilbeto slipped out of Heppokomaru's grasp, then began slithering over to the 2 girls. To Suzu's surprise, she was Gilbeto's victim, who was constricting her with his roots.

"Game over, bitches." Gilbeto bashed Suzu in the stomach once, which forced the blonde girl to her knees. Suzu tried to pull Gilbeto off by force, but he refused to let go.

"Let her go!" Heppokomaru yelled as he ran towards Gilbeto, ready to attack. He was about to land a punch on Gilbeto, but he dodged it, resulting in Suzu taking the blow. Despite the fact that Suzu was adept at melee battles, her body could not take the 2 blows respectively from Heppokomaru and Gilbeto, she could not get back up from her knees. "Suzu! Im so sorry!" Heppokomaru apologised, trying to help Suzu back up, who was sympathetic to Heppokomaru rather than being angry.

"Fools. As I said, this was only a diversion. Wait, I didn't say that, but me hanging onto your friend WAS a diversion. Look around you." Gilbeto interrupted as the 3 teens saw 2 roots connecting from Gilbeto's plant body to the ground from which he was uprooted from. "Those roots are connected deep into the ground beneath us. I could shatter this area and make you fall to your deaths. Wonderful. My master LOVES a weakened body. Mwhahahahahaha!!"

"He's right. Listen, as strong as you guys may think I am, my body cannot take many hits. A few powerful blows will send me right out of the game, as is the state Im currently in." Suzu admitted as Heppokomaru carried her body over his back.

"Enough. Im going to end this fight for all our sakes." Gilbeto detached himself from Suzu, then pulled his roots that were connected to the ground as hard as he could. As a result, the surrounding floor began to break apart. Soon enough, the 3 teens and Gilbeto slipped into the hole where the rest of the heroes were. To the teens' surprise, the ground they ended up landing on was made of moss which completely broke their fall. The teens instinctively looked around to see if the other 5 heroes were around.

"Hi guys!" a familiar called out. It appeared to have come from Bobobo, who was bouncing up and down on the moss repeatitively. He was accompanied by Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Rice and Softon who were all doing the same.

"Bobobo!" Beauty happily called out.

"What are you doing Mr. Bobobo?" Heppokomaru asked curiously.

"Oh, when we fell, the 5 of us landed safely thanks to this comfy moss. We then decided to bounce on this incredibly fun moss while waiting for you guys, seeing as it was the perfect oppurtunity to do something fun without Suzu lecturing us." Don Patch explained.

"I want this moss as my carpet!" Rice exclaimed happily.

"_Like that's going to happen._" Suzu thought to herself sarcastically. She somehow was able to walk again despite her 'injuries'.

"Hey Suzu, I just realised something. How come you can walk again?" Heppokomaru suddenly questioned.

"Oh. I don't really know." Suzu replied.

"This moss heals your HP instantly. It's our save point." Softon explained, who was actually being serious and not bouncing on the moss.

"So that's how. We pretty much can't get hurt while we're on here."

"Sweet! When this is over, I want to build my house here since ripping it off and placing it on my floor probably won't work." Rice further exclaimed.

"So. If this moss heals our HP instantly, that means..." Don Patch hesitated as brought out a shotgun and fired it right up at Bobobo. The top half of his body was gone, nothing left.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!??" everyone else except Rice questioned Don Patch's act of violence. Fortunately, the top half of Bobobo grew right back. Most of the characters let out a sigh of relief.

"BULL. SHIT." Gilbeto remarked as the 8 heroes turned to the plant creature.

"What do you want?" Heppokomaru asked uncaringly.

"Who are you?" Bobobo asked.

"Who's that guy?" Don Patch asked as well but he used different words.

"Don't let your guard down." Suzu warned the heroes.

"Like I'd ever believe that this moss has healing properties. I'd eat crap before believing something like that, even though I can't actually eat crap."

"Didn't you see me blow the top half of Bobobo with a shotgun?" Don Patch asked.

"Where'd you get that shotgun?" Suzu interrupted.

"Up you arse."

"Huh?"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED YOU ASKING SUCH A POINTLESS QUESTION WHEN IM IN THE MIDDLE OF SPEAKING TO A BAD GUY!!"

"I want to know where you got that shotgun too." Gilbeto asked as well.

"WHAT!!??"

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's pointless."

"I want to know where you got that shotgun from, seeing as how I've been watching you all this time, and it's totally illogical for somebody to just randomly get a shotgun out of nowhere just for the situational purpose of shooting your friend to see if some bullshit of a healing moss effect works. You do realise that you could have killed your friend in such a stupid attempt to demonstrate some healing effect. People can't just pull stuff out of nowhere. I mean, if this was a cartoon, one scene would simply show you without a gun, then the next scene shows another guy, and then you just get a gun out without any explanaiton. Sure it's a cartoon, but that kind of stuff totally pisses me off. The viewer of the show would then presume that while the other guy was speaking, the guy who got the shotgun out took it out of their pockets or something like that while the other guy was talking, yet he didn't notice it. Everything that happens has to have some logic behind it. Bringing out a shotgun in this situation is total bullshit unless you have a good reason, like hiding it in a secret conpartment in your body, then I'd forgive you."

"If you really want to know how I got the shotgun, I kept it in a secret conpartment in one of my many thorns. Happy now?"

"Yes, that answer is reaonable, much better than saying that you got it out of the ground or your leg was the shotgun. Oh wait, I seem to have gone completely off-subject. This moss does not have healing properties. DIE!!!" Gilbeto suddenly threw himself at Suzu, who had let her guard down.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ATTACK ME!?" Suzu yelled. She was suffering severe injuries from Gilbeto, ones that would otherwise kill her if it wasn't for the healing moss. Suzu managed to pull Gilbeto off her body and sent him flying with a powerful kick. "Listen up, if we manage to keep him off the moss, he can't use it's healing. We have to weaken him while he's in mid-air and then..." Suzu stopped talking. No wonder, Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler and Rice weren't listening, but rather bouncing on the moss. "THIS IS SERIOUS, COME ON!!"

"This moss isn't so beneficial after all, you bitch! Haha!" Gilbeto mocked Suzu as he began falling back down. It looked like nobody was going to stop Gilbeto, until Softon appeared underneath him with a hand right through the plant creature. Gilbeto looked down in horror as Softon used his free hand to slice him into many pieces, finally killing him.

"Way to go, Mr. Softon!" Beauty praised Softon.

"Hang on, should that plant creature be able to regenerate from the moss underneath us?" Heppokomaru asked.

"Save points don't work for bad guys." Softon explained.

"Ok. So now that we've taken care of the enemies so far, we've got to find the entrance." Suzu said.

"No need to worry about that, it's right up there." Softon pointed at a large pipe which hanged from the rocky side of the pond, yet it was out of reach for the heroes.

"We just need to find a way to get up there."

"No problem, we jump to the best of our abilities. Let this bouncy moss do all the work." Softon walked right up to the pipe, then squatted down as he jumped as hard as he possibly could. At his peak, he managed to easily reach the top of the pipe, to which he entered.

"I just realised that I can use my teleportation to get us up there. But first, allow me." Suzu bounced on the moss a few times before jumping right up to Softon's level, entering the pipe. "Now." Suzu placed her hands on her chest for a brief moment before the other 6 heroes were teleported up to the pipe's entrance. Too bad for Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler and Rice that they ended up hitting their heads on the pipe ceiling due to jumping in the middle of the teleportation. The 4 of them fell to the floor with bumps on their heads. "Sorry about that guys. Guessed I should have asked first. Hehe." Suzu chuckled as she scratched the back of her head, but even with the apology, Suzu recieved death glares from Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler.

"Suzu, how could you!? We were in the middle of a bouncing contest!" Don Patch snapped at Suzu.

"Sorry, but we're in the middle of something serious here. But tell you what, once we're done here, I can bring you back to this place to place bouncy if you want to. How does that sound?" Suzu asked nicely.

"Hell yeah."

"Good. Now let's get going. Im sure the enemy knows we're here already." Suzu lead the group into the dark depths of the pipe.

**Our heroes have entered the enemies' base through a giant pipe. What new dangers and enemies await them? Good question, or maybe you already know to some extent. Nah, keep on reading. It's not that violent. **


End file.
